


Игра с ненулевой суммой

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Chronological, Sith Anakin Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Ау, в котором Оби-Ван - джедай, Энакин - ситх, и они оба успели в дупель задолбать друг друга
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Игра с ненулевой суммой

**Пропавшие юнлинги, пакет с дурью, два стакана молока**  
Оби-Ван вытянул руку, махнул ей, и высокий стакан из непрозрачного стекла заскользил к нему с другого конца барной стойки по обшарпанной деревянной столешнице. Оби-Ван взял стакан, холод коснулся внутренней стороны ладони. Поднёс к носу и принюхался.  
Из всех возможных вариантов меньше всего он, пожалуй, ожидал в этом подозрительном баре на забытом Силой Флорруме найти стакан молока. Вполне свежего, судя по запаху, и даже пригодного к внутреннему применению. Оби-Ван ещё раз с подозрением принюхался и едва не вздрогнул, когда рукава свободной его руки кто-то коснулся.  
— Это мне, — скромно оповестил его мальчик-юнлинг, явно намекая на молоко, а не на пакет порошковой дури, который с интересом рассматривал стоящий неподалёку Вейдер, прислонившийся спиной к стойке.  
Оби-Ван не без подозрения протянул юнлингу высокий стакан. Тот попятился подальше от барной стойки, с осторожным интересом косясь на старательно не обращающего на детей внимания Вейдера. Другая девочка-юнлинг же, на вид едва ли переступившая порог гордого десятилетия, с любопытством ошивалась вокруг него, и Оби-Вану приходилось силой душить внутри себя порыв задвинуть малышку за свою спину и спрятать от чужих жёлтых (правда, на данный момент они были синими) глаз.  
— Нам пора, — резко сказал Оби-Ван, поворачиваясь к сбившемся в косяк юнлингам всех возрастов, рас и размеров. — Ждите меня за дверью. Отправимся пешком до звездолёта. Вперёд.  
Детишки направились к выходу, обходя валяющиеся тут (дышат — работа Кеноби) и там (не дышат — Вейдер постарался) тела пиратов. Как только за последним ребёнком закрылись классические для салунов дверки, Вейдер перестал глазеть на пакет с дурью и помахал им перед носом Оби-Вана.  
— Очень интересно, — поделился он задумчиво, и Оби-Ван при всём желании не мог понять, что интересного он нашёл в этом наркотике.  
— Увижу, как толкаешь на Корусанте, — сдам тебя магистру Винду, — кисло уведомил его Оби-Ван, прекрасно зная, что ситхи, обычно, не промышляют наркоторговлей (не то чтобы у него был богатый опыт общения с ситхами, но, по крайней мере, ни один из двоих встреченных им не пытался толкнуть ему дури), и тоже направился к выходу.  
Вейдер отлип от стойки и сделал резкое движение рукой, будто собирался поймать уходящего Оби-Вана за запястье. Почувствовав это, Оби-Ван остановился без лишней помощи, вопросительно вздёрнул вверх правую бровь и выжидающе скрестил руки на груди. Когда Вейдер выпрямился, он заметил в его руках помимо пакета с наркотиками ещё один наполовину пустой стакан молока.  
— Возьми это с собой, — на полном серьёзе проговорил Вейдер.  
Оби-Ван почему-то вначале подумал об этом злосчастном молоке, решил, что ему давно уже пора нормально выспаться, но, когда Вейдер протянул ему дурь, удивлённо приподнял брови.  
_Немногим раннее_  
Корусант едва успел выбраться из ночной синевы в холодные лучи рассвета, когда комлинк спящего Оби-Вана зазвонил и сообщил о срочном заседании Совета.  
Особого энтузиазма это у Оби-Вана не вызвало. Ничего хорошего явно не предвещало. Он собрался быстро, как мог, и всё равно явился в Зал последним, старательно пытаясь игнорировать не шибко-то довольный взгляд магистра Винду. Оби-Ван спрятал руки в рукавах и сел на своё место, пытаясь понять, о чём ведётся речь.  
Судя по всему, опоздать он успел не сильно. Магистр Йода только начал объяснять причину, по которой проходит экстренное заседание Совета. С каждым его словом Оби-Ван начинал просыпаться, и медленно, но верно, до него доходил смысл сказанного. Он шумно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку своего сидения, почти неосознанно погладив бороду.  
— …то есть, — спустя секунды непродолжительного молчания, последовавшим за речью магистра Йоды, упал в напряжённую тишину зала голос магистра Пло Куна, — мы потеряли юнлингов?  
Звучало, конечно, абсурдно, подумал Оби-Ван и едва сдержался от того, чтобы нервно усмехнуться: не хватало ещё, чтобы он сегодня стал объектом раздражения Мэйса, итак достаточно с него опоздания. Понятное дело, джедаи пропадали. Магистры, рыцари, падаваны, даже юнлинги — некоторые исчезали без следа, некоторые — находились, будучи живыми или мёртвыми. Особенно сейчас, когда шла война; и все уже не то чтобы устали удивляться — устали скорбеть по ушедшим.  
Но эта ситуация… Мы потеряли юнлингов, повторил про себя Оби-Ван слова Пло Куна. Причём потеряли — в прямом смысле этих слов.  
Как Оби-Ван на заре своего падаванства терял световой меч и, старательно отводя взгляд, признавался в этом учителю Квай-Гону?  
— Как вы знаете, они отправились в храм на Дантуине вместе с магистром Синубе на проведение ежегодной всегалактической олимпиады среди юнлингов, — заговорил Мэйс Винду, мрачно смотря на пролетающий мимо них транспорт за окном, — и по пути им пришлось сделать остановку из-за незначительных поломок на корабле на пустынной планете Ла’му в секторе Райобалло. Оттуда магистр Синубе в последний раз вышел с нами на связь, но в назначенное время звездолёт не прибыл на Дантуин.  
Оби-Вану некстати вспомнились эти ежегодные олимпиады для юнлингов, всегда проводимые в разных джедайских храмах. Вспомнилось, как и он сам принимал в них участие, по всем параметрам проваливаясь в испытаниях на мечах и Силе, но побеждая остальных в ораторском искусстве (это, говорил Квай-Гон потом, как Дун Моч, только цивилизованнее. Добрее, что ли. Мы же не ситхи какие-то), астрофизике и полётах. Особого чувства светлой ностальгии эти мысли у Оби-Вана не вызвали — он тогда почти всё время трясся, что никто не захочет стать его учителем и можно уже паковать свои вещи для перелёта в сельскохозяйственный корпус, и поэтому поспешил отмахнуться от них, вновь прислушиваясь к Мэйсу.  
— …и отправленные туда клоны вернулись на Корусант с Ла’му вместе с магистром Синубе. Без юнлингов.  
— К сожалению, — встрял магистр Йода, до этого сидящий с таким отрешённым лицом, будто вообще не участвовал в беседе, — в тяжёлом состоянии магистр Синубе находится. Не можем мы его допросить о случившемся.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на магистра Фисто. Магистр Фисто посмотрела на Пло Куна. Куда посмотрел Пло Кун точно сказать было сложно из-за его очков.  
Что можно было сказать с уверенностью, так это то, что два уверенных взгляда, упавшие на Оби-Вана, принадлежали Йоде и Мэйсу. И он уже понял, что это значило.  
— Отправить на планету Ла’му должны мы джедая для проведения расследования, — продолжил Йода, не отводя своего взгляда от Оби-Вана. — Магистр Кеноби.  
Тот кивнул головой, слегка склонив её.  
— Дело не должно получить огласки, — дёрнув подбородком, резко добавил Мэйс. — Это может вызвать панику среди остальных юнлингов, падаванов и даже рыцарей джедаев. И тем более не говорите об этом сенату. Будьте начеку.  
Моргнув тусклым голубым светом, исчезло пару голограмм отсутствующих на Корусанте джедаев. Первым со своего места поднялся Йода, за ним — Винду, и медленно, практически в полной тишине, Зал Совета почти опустел. Оби-Ван поднялся со своего места последним и поймал на себе взгляд задержавшегося у входа магистра Ки-Ади-Мунди.  
— Да пребудет с Вами сила.  
Оби-Ван с благодарностью кивнул.  
Да, Сила, с какой-то мрачной решительностью подумал он, шагая к звездолёту, уж пребудь со мной, пожалуйста. Со мной и с этими юнлингами.  
* * *  
После жужжащего как пчельня и беспокойного как муравейник Корусанта планета Ла’му оглушила Оби-Вана своей тишиной и ослепила тихим покоем бескрайних полей и тусклых цветов: серо-синее небо, тёмные почвы земель и блёкло-зелёные невысокие холмы, покрытые дикими травами. Заметив невдалеке знакомый звездолёт джедаев, Оби-Ван пошёл на посадку, передавая коммандеру Коди данные о своём местоположении — жизнь успела потрепать магистра и генерала Кеноби, и он знал, что лучше будет перестраховаться, даже если поблизости не виднелось опасности.  
В этот раз опасность была вероятной и ожидаемой: юнлинги просто так не пропадают с почти пустынных безлюдных планет. Оби-Ван накинул на плечи плащ, проверил световой меч на поясе и ступил вниз.  
Сила молчала и безмятежно плавала в воздухе. Никакого постороннего присутствия поблизости. Нахмурившись, Оби-Ван подошёл к звездолёту, на котором перелетали юнлинги, магистр Синубе и клоны. Трупы последних нашлись неподалёку: с пары клонов слетели шлемы, некоторые были изрешечённы бластерными выстрелами прямо сквозь броню; грязная работа, некрасивая работа. Знакомый почерк. Оби-Ван склонился над трупом одного из солдат и закрыл пальцами его распахнутые мёртвые глаза.  
Чужое присутствие он почувствовал раньше, чем заметил на чистом светло-сером небе постепенно увеличивающуюся точку: сепаратистский звездолёт. Оби-Ван напрягся, но меньше, чем было положено: присутствие это он сразу же узнал. Ради приличия он всё-таки положил ладонь на рукоять светового меча, поглядев на приближающийся корабль, даже вытащил меч, но активировать не стал. Он вышел из-за звездолёта, на котором перелетали юнлинги, и недовольно посмотрел, как приземляется вражеский корабль, медленно опускается трап и по нему сходит…  
— Вейдер, — прохладно поприветствовал его Оби-Ван.  
— Кеноби, — так же прохладно ответил Вейдер. — Давно не виделись.  
Этот даже ради приличия не потянулся к своему оружию!  
Почему-то почувствовав себя крайне нелепо, Оби-Ван убрал световой меч на пояс и скрестил руки на груди, глядя, как к нему приближается Вейдер, подметая чёрным плащом грязную землю. Он задумчиво и заинтересованно осматривал пейзажи вокруг себя своими жёлтыми глазами; Оби-Ван не знал, к какой обстановке привык ситх в своей прозаичной жизни (ему невольно представлялись мрачные планеты с бруталистского вида зданиями, где не было ничего, кроме тюремщиков, которые денно и нощно под руководством Вейдера пытали республиканцев. Оби-Ван знал, что Вейдер над этими его мыслями только искренне посмеётся, потому держал их при себе), но мирные виды Ла’му его явно заинтересовали.  
— Что, Вейдер, в детстве мечтал о жизни простого фермера? — не сдержавшись, съязвил Оби-Ван, когда Вейдер подошёл к нему и остановился поодаль в каких-то пяти метрах.  
Вейдер непередаваемо поморщился и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд.  
— В детстве я мечтал о любой жизни, лишь бы не той, которая у меня была, — проворчал он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Оби-Ван взглянул прямо в глаза Вейдера. Потом встал боком, словно пытаясь открыть вид на джедаевский звездолёт и трупы клонов: не видишь, что ли, что я здесь делаю? Вейдер приподнял брови, терпеливо выжидая ответа.  
— Это я должен спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь, — не дождавшись от Вейдера никакой реакции, несколько раздражённо сказал Оби-Ван. — Как ты вообще узнал о том, что произошло?  
— А я и не знаю, — честно ответил Вейдер.  
Тот, как он стремительно, уверенно и беспечно сокращал между ними расстояние, начинало нервировать Оби-Вана. Словно они старые и хорошие друзья. Он слегка вздохнул и встал перед трапом, преграждая проход к нему.  
— Значит, ты иногда просто так приземляешься на случайных участках планет Среднего Кольца, предаёшься детским мечтам и натыкаешься на джедаев? — терпеливо спросил у него Оби-Ван.  
Улыбка Вейдера вышла позабавленной: шутка ему понравилась.  
— Мы взломали внутренний канал связи пиратов с Флоррума, и сквозь помехи нам удалось разобрать сообщение про похищение джедаев и заполучить координаты этого места.  
Оби-Ван едва не застонал.  
— Хондо! Опять. Ситх его дери. Я как знал.  
Раздражение на пирата вспыхнуло внутри Оби-Вана с новой силой, и, позабыв о Вейдере как о меньшем из зол, он повернулся к нему спиной и направился к трапу, чувствуя позади постороннее присутствие и уверенные тихие шаги. Он прошёл к рубке пилота и заметил в кресле ещё одно тело клона, уткнувшегося головой в консоль, и дыру в переднем стекле. Вздохнув, Оби-Ван осторожно повернул кресло и убрал тело на пол, ощущая на себе чужой взгляд.  
— Тут есть запись, — сказал Вейдер, начавший осматривать консоль со стороны кресла второго пилота.  
Оби-Ван выпрямился. Нахмурился и с подозрением посмотрел на Вейдера, не зная, как бы поделикатнее прогнать его отсюда и сразу же ругая себя за подобные мысли: какая деликатность, Кеноби! Достаёшь световой меч и разбираешься с Вейдером старым, привычным способом, делов-то. С Молом же сработало. Словно поняв, о чём Оби-Ван так напряжённо сейчас размышляет, Вейдер кривовато улыбнулся, отвернулся, открыв свою беззащитную спину и, помудрив что-то над консолью, включил голозапись.  
Говорящим был не Хондо, но точно кто-то из его дружков. Оби-Ван поморщился, глядя, как пират диктует условия выкупа и направляет бластер на одного из юнлингов, выглядящего потерянным, но не испуганным. Он прослушал условия сделки два раза, прежде чем махнул рукой, прося Вейдера вырубить запись. Задумчиво пригладил пальцами бороду и уставился в неровный круг на стекле, оставшийся после бластерного выстрела, от которого отходили кривые нити-трещины.  
Вейдер молчал. Оби-Ван положил ладонь на световой меч на своём поясе и постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно:  
— Теперь ты знаешь, что произошло. Собираешься помешать мне выполнять моё задание дальше?  
Сила между ними вспыхнула в напряжении — словно натянутая канитель, задрожавшая от одного случайного прикосновения. Оби-Ван медленно развернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Вейдер, поигрывая пальцами руки без перчатки с тканью плаща, смотрел на него с беззлобной насмешкой. Ответил:  
— Конечно. Вначале убью тебя прямо на месте, потом отправляюсь к пиратам и избавлюсь от всех юнлингов.  
И открыто посмотрел на него, даже не попытавшись сдвинуться с места.  
Выдохнув, Оби-Ван опустил пальцы с меча и позволил натянутой невидимой металлической нити ослабнуть. Он подошёл к консоли с голозаписью, встал рядом, слегка задевая плечом Вейдера, и начал передавать эту запись на Корусант.  
— Очень смешно, — пробормотал он, глядя на полосу загрузки. Связь на Ла’му была скверной. — Если меня сейчас попытаются вызвать магистры… О! Пытаются! Ну-ка уйди с поля зрения.  
Он не успел ответить на вызов: Вейдер перехватил его руку за запястье и пригвоздил к его же бедру. Оби-Ван почти даже не испугался, только недовольно, раздражённо попытался оттолкнуть от себя ситха Силой, словно вступал не в стычку с врагом, а отмахивался от нерадивого, обнаглевшего падавана. Тот выстоял, его хватка лишь стала крепче. Оби-Ван послушал, как затихает его комлинк, и только тогда смог вырвать руку из руки Вейдера и поинтересоваться, какого, собственно, чёрта.  
— Нет никакой нужды связываться с Советом, — сказал Вейдер, проговорив последнее слово так, словно оно было его личным врагом. — Мы и сами можем освободить юнлингов.  
Мне определённо нужно выспаться, почти спокойно подумалось Оби-Вану. Он посмотрел прямо в жёлтые глаза Вейдера, на шрам, пересекающий его висок, на беспорядок в волосах всех оттенках русого, и безмолвно поднял комлинк, вновь вызывая Совет. Беспомощно вздохнув, Вейдер плюхнулся в свободное кресло пилота, смотря, как Оби-Ван, то и дело настороженно косясь в его сторону, рассказывает о том, что обнаружил по прибытии (умалчивая об одной детали, конечно же. Той, на которую то и дело косился во время разговора).  
— Да, Хондо только что сам вышел с нами на связь и сказал тоже самое. Видимо, придётся просить помощи у сената, — сказал магистр Винду. — Чтобы предоставить пиратам выкуп.  
Оби-Ван помялся, ощущая на себе тяжёлый ситхов взгляд.  
— А нет ли… другого способа? — выдавил он наконец. Мэйс удивлённо взглянул на него.  
— Боем предлагаешь брать? — покачал головой магистр Йода. — Не можем мы позволить допустить того, чтобы юнлингам нанесён был вред.  
— Пираты могут обмануть нас, — продолжил Оби-Ван, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его голос не показывал открытого протеста. — Как обманули с тем… С тем неизвестным владыкой ситхом.  
— Будем надеяться, что тот опыт чему-то и научил их, — мрачно ответил Мэйс. — Мы переговорим с канцлером Палпатином. Возвращайтесь на Корусант, магистр Кеноби.  
Прикусив губу, Оби-Ван опустил вниз руку с комлинком, пряча её за тканью тёмно-коричневого плаща. Вейдер начал покачивать ступнёй закинутой на ногу ноги, не отводя от него взгляда.  
Жёлтоглазого, зараза, взгляда. Что там пишется в Кодексе про такие случаи?  
— Я же говорил, что не надо, — ровно сказал Вейдер. — Разговоры с джедаями не несут с собой ничего, кроме разочарований.  
— И тем не менее разговоров со мной ты продолжаешь упорно искать на свою голову, — огрызнулся Оби-Ван.  
Когда-нибудь эта улыбка доведёт его до коллапса. Может, хотя бы тогда он сможет прикончить этого ситха.  
Кеноби направился к выходу, и чужое присутствие, и чужие шаги неустанно следовали за ним. Он спустился вниз по трапу, кинул взгляд к вражескому звездолёту: на вид пустой и безжизненный, никакой засады, никаких следов врагов. С наступающим днём почва прогревалась и становилась мягче, подошва сапог застревала в земле, и шаг замедлялся. Оби-Ван остановился на половине пути к своему кораблю, когда его догнал оклик знакомого голоса.  
Чего таить: он ждал этого.  
— Кеноби. Моё предложение ещё в силе.  
Оби-Ван тихо хохотнул, разворачиваясь. Солнце начинало вплетать свои лучи в светлые пряди волос Вейдера и сильнее подсвечивать опасное золото его глаз. Он стоял у трапа сломанного джедайского звездолёта и смотрел на него выжидающе, с неподдельным интересом. Без угрозы. Как ситх, думалось Оби-Вану отстранённо, может смотреть на джедая без угрозы?  
— Ты? Спасать со мной юнлингов? Зачем оно тебе сдалось, Вейдер?  
— Я делаю это не из-за юнлингов, и ты знаешь это, — спокойно ответил Вейдер, будто сообщал о текущей погоде.  
Оби-Ван дёрнул уголками губ.  
— А я не собираюсь ослушиваться прямых приказов Совета. Ни из-за тебя, ни из-за юнлингов.  
Он опять развернулся; лёгкий южный ветер обласкал его лицо тёплыми волнами. Вейдер продолжал сокращать между ними расстояние, не спеша, неторопливо, словно знал, что что-то прямо сейчас заставит Кеноби передумать, обернуться и начать с ним ещё одну бесполезную, ни к чему не ведущую конверсацию.  
И оказался прав: следующие его слова заставили Оби-Вана, уже поднявшегося по трапу, замереть на мгновение, прежде чем выхватить меч (при этом зная: он всё равно ничего не сделает этому ситху) и обернуться, резко взмахнув полами длинного плаща. Вейдер стоял внизу, смотря на него спокойно, но уверенно, и Оби-Ван понимал: не лгал, сукин сын. Никогда не лгал, не будет лукавить и в этот раз. Вейдер скользнул взглядом по рукояти не активированного светового меча, напоследок поймал взгляд Оби-Вана и, безмолвно развернувшись, направился к своему звездолёту.  
— Ты это не серьёзно!  
Оби-Ван поспешно спустился вниз, провожая спину Вейдера взглядом. Тот ответил, даже не останавливаясь:  
— Почему нет, Кеноби? Я же ситх. Я знаю расположение беззащитных маленьких джедаев. Я найду их и захвачу. Или прикончу. Это то, что я должен сделать.  
Он остановился и резко обернулся. Улыбка прорезала его лицо на две неровные части. Шрам дёрнулся, и зеницы вспыхнули уже не золотым блеском — оранжевым цветом когтистого разжёгшегося пламени.  
— А ты должен… Выхватить свой световой меч.  
Оби-Ван сжал пальцы на рукояти до побеления.  
— Активировать его.  
Яркая, неоновая синь высверлила невидимые дыры в воздухе, осияла, как неправильное солнце, разрезала тусклые краски заброшенной планеты своим слепящим искусственным светом.  
— И убить меня.  
Ком жёлчи подступил к горлу Оби-Вана. Война, и ветер, и воля, и Вейдер. Оби-Ван опустил свой меч, большой палец правой руки грелся жаром смертоносного оружия. Тело купалось в тёплых потоках ветра. Лицо горело под взглядом чужих огненных глаз.  
Жар и тепло пробрались в его грудную клетку, прямо под рёбра, и там заплясали на остатках его спокойствия.  
— Мы полетим на моём корабле, — проговорил наконец. Потухший меч отправился за пояс — хватит уже тешить себя мыслью, Кеноби, что когда-нибудь он пригодится против Вейдера, что когда-нибудь Оби-Ван соберётся с духом и убьёт его. — Оставишь свой здесь. И будешь во всём слушать меня.  
Насмешливая улыбка покинула лицо Вейдера. Он кивнул и направился к Оби-Вану, походкой твёрдой и уверенной. Притормозил около Оби-Вана, слегка касаясь его плеча своим, обогнул неподвижно стоящее тело и скрылся на корабле. Оби-Ван бросил последний взгляд на бескрайние поля, бегущие к горизонту, на два оставленных здесь звездолёта, на валяющиеся на земле трупы клонов, и поднялся вслед за Вейдером.  
* * *  
Под конец довольно быстрого полёта Оби-Ван успел проверить внутренний счётчик и даже испытать чувство лёгкой гордости за самого себя: он сумел удержать себя в руках целых четыре раза!  
(Правда, ещё два раза сорваться на злобную насмешку, и один — немного вспылить, но кто из джедаев не без греха, попытался утешить он себя.  
Особенно если рядом с ними находился владыка ситх Дарт Вейдер.  
Вейдер, чёрт бы его побрал).  
— Лучше приземлиться здесь, — сказал он, нависнув над плечом сидящего Оби-Вана и вырывая его из размышлений.  
Оби-Ван сцепил зубы и посмотрел на «здесь».  
— Да, если хотим врезаться в скалы и остаться без корабля. К тому же до форпоста отсюда…  
Вейдер фыркнул, и горячее дыхание коснулось волос на виске Оби-Вана. Перебил его:  
— Опытный пилот без труда сможет приземлиться здесь, если постарается. Скалы скроют наше местоположение, и пираты не скоро обнаружат звездолёт, даже если следят сейчас за нашим прибытием. Если ты сомневаешься в своих способностях, то я могу…  
— Захлопнись, — ответил Оби-Ван почти вежливо.  
И Вейдер захлопнулся, отстраняясь и садясь в кресло второго пилота.  
Попался, Кеноби, как молодой падаван, желающий доказать и показать, на что способен. Оби-Ван мысленно отругал себя и понял, что Вейдер наблюдает не за посадкой — наблюдает за ним самим, как эмоции раздражения и напряжения бегут по лицу Оби-Вана, как он дёргает головой, пытаясь откинуть со лба мешающие пряди волос, как он сжимает зубы, лишь бы удержать за ними язык.  
Ну смотри, подумал он с гаммой смешанных эмоций.  
Каньон был узким и опасным; стены оранжевого камня нависали над узкой, засыпанной пылью, кирпичного цвета дорогой. Оби-Вану подумалось, что даже его небольшой звездолёт не сможет здесь поместиться, но Вейдер казался спокойным и расслабленным; сидел, опять закинув ногу на ногу, он и не думал о том, чтобы следить за дорогой, продолжая перекапывать и без того натянутого как струна Оби-Вана своими яркими глазами.  
Скалы словно потянулись к кораблю твёрдыми острыми руками, нежно царапнули обшивку, но так и не смогли унести в свои объятия. Оби-Ван выровнял дрогнувший от болезненных прикосновений корабль и медленно продолжил опускать его. Вверх взметнулись клубы пыли и мелких камней; на некоторые мгновения Оби-Ван не видел за стеклом ничего, кроме завесы огненного пороха, танцующего в ураганах и плывущего по беспокойному воздуху. Корабль опять дрогнул, когда коснулся земли, и Оби-Ван смог наконец выдохнуть; клавир рёбер перестал сдавливать лёгкие и сердце, которое билось чаще обычного.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел вбок и увидел довольный взгляд Вейдера.  
Безмолвно переведя дыхание и выждав, пока пыль снаружи уляжется, Оби-Ван открыл карту Флоррума.  
— Форпост пиратов находится здесь…  
— Они не на форпосте, Кеноби, — досадливо поморщился Вейдер, перебив его. Оби-Ван недоверчиво посмотрел на него. — Из перехваченного нами сообщения я понял, что похищенных джедаев держат не на форпосте, боясь нападения и перехвата, а здесь.  
Он приблизил какую-то точку на голокарте и на всякий случай ещё раз сверился с координатами. Оби-Ван вгляделся в местоположение, но оно ему ничего не дало. Нахмурился, сцепив зубы.  
Что ещё ему оставалось делать? (Почему-то он повторял эту фразу почти при каждой встрече с Вейдером).  
Он надел свой плащ, проверил световой меч на поясе и посмотрел на Вейдера взглядом долгим и внимательным.  
Вздохнул.  
— Погоди, — проговорил медленно. — Если ты изначально знал, где держат юнлингов, зачем отправился на Ла’му?  
Вейдер невинно посмотрел на него.  
— Почему-то так и чуял, что встречу тебя там.  
— Я слишком сильно доверяю тебе, — сказал Оби-Ван без упрёка или недовольства, просто как факт.  
Вейдер не улыбнулся против привычки, не попытался съязвить, только слегка склонил голову набок, отвечая на его взгляд своим, непонятным и нечитаемым.  
— Убери это, — сказал Оби-Ван, смотря на крошащиеся под ногами камни. Вейдер ступил с трапа и непонимающие нахмурился. — Я имею в виду… жёлтые глаза. Не хватало ещё, чтобы юнлинги увидели.  
Он ожидал чего угодно: я не властен над этим. Я не могу. Я не собираюсь делать этого, потому что не хочу. Но Вейдер, встав рядом, только медленно моргнул, и глаза его открывшиеся оказались тускло-синими, как небо на оставленной ими планете Ла’му. Оби-Ван от неожиданности выдохнул так резко, что выходом этим оглушил и самого себя и, казалось, Вейдера. Теперь он видел перед собой и тонкие венистые веки, и нити красных сосудов на белых яблоках, и влажный блеск бессонной усталости. То, на что раньше не обращал внимания.  
Нет ситхова золота, злобного солнца, нет ни тёмного (ярость, ненависть, недовольство), ни светлого (заинтересованность, беспокойство, понимание) тигрового отлива в чужих радужках.  
Но он в первую очередь был Дартом Вейдером, владыкой ситхом. И только потом — человеком.  
— Что в том месте? — оторвав от него взгляд, спросил Оби-Ван. Вейдер пожал плечами. — Другая база?  
— Не знаю. Но это, по крайней мере, не так далеко отсюда. Мы, конечно, могли приземлиться ещё чуть ближе, прямо на пустоши…  
Оби-Ван оборвал его несколько раздражённо:  
— Да-да, но тогда бы нас атаковали прямо там.  
Вейдер усмехнулся.  
Дорога-лазейка из каньона петляла перед ними, как маленькая змейка, пытаясь скрыться под землёй и камнями, иногда вытаскивая оттуда голову и указывая путь. Вейдер то вырывался вперёд, не боясь подставлять свою спину, то выравнивал шаг, молча бредя рядом. Оби-Ван старался не отвлекаться на его присутствие (что, увы, случалось каждый раз, когда они оказывались рядом), то и дело прощупывая местность: пираты могли поджидать где угодно, держа их на мушке, и от прямого выстрела в голову уже никакая Сила на спасёт.  
Оби-Ван точно не знал, когда в его жизни начали твориться странные вещи: когда он повстречал этого ситха, когда он стал доверять ему или когда тишина между ними перестала казаться напряжённой. Наверное, с каждым этим этапом он потихоньку изучал новые грани безумия, и, Сила всемогущая, если бы учитель Квай-Гон это видел…  
(Учитель Квай-Гон, услужливо подсказывало ему подсознание, пожал бы плечами. Может бы посмеялся над иронией ситуации, посматривая на тебя: помнишь же как он смотрел на тебя, чем-то позабавленный? Обычно тобой же).  
Ещё одна пугающая мысль подбиралась к нему со всех сторон, ломая щиты и селясь внутри головы, словно ей было там самое место.  
Вейдер напоминал ему учителя Квай-Гона временами так сильно, что дыхание перехватывало.  
Может это потому, что Квай-Гон никогда не казался ему образцовым джедаем, как Вейдер не кажется образцовым ситхом?  
— Это не похоже на базу, — проскрежетал Вейдер.  
Оби-Ван заморгал: доколе, Кеноби. Хватит отвлекаться! Он сверил координаты с виднеющимся впереди небольшим зданием, невысоким, одноэтажным, но уходящим в длину. Если Вейдер указал всё правильно, то это оно самое. Мало походило на тюрьму для джедаев, даже если те и были юнлингами. Особенно, не без слабой усмешки подумал Оби-Ван, если те были юнлингами. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от детей.  
— Проверим, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван.  
Сила, и во что он вляпался. Он должен сейчас быть на пути к Корусанту. Словно прочитав его мысли, Вейдер усмехнулся и ускорил шаг.  
Чем сильнее они приближались, тем яснее Оби-Ван понимал, что зданием оказался бар, похожий на салун, бывший распространённым в людской культуре довольно много лет назад, по большей части вышедший из моды, но до сих пор встречающийся у многих рас, особенно в местах типа Флоррума, Татуина и Нар-Шаддаа. Неоновая вывеска, хоть и неактивная днём, вырисовывала силуэт фигуристой викуэианки, и сомнений, кому могло принадлежать это здание, у Оби-Вана не оставалось. Вейдер затормозил, посмотрев на вывеску, и на губах его расплылась ухмылка.  
Только попробуй, подумал Оби-Ван кисло, зачитать это вслух.  
— Бар «Кручёные сиськи», — конечно же, зачитал он вслух. — Теперь если и захочу инвестировать средства в бизнес, то только ради открытия бара с таким названием.  
— И много у тебя средств?  
— Достаточно.  
— Смотрю, сепаратистом быть выгоднее, чем служить Республике.  
Вейдер бросил на него весёлый взгляд.  
— Не я это сказал.  
Они встали у парковки, неловко скрываясь за каким-то старым дряхлым спидером. Голова Вейдера — каланчи — несомненно торчала из-за сидения и просматривалась из окон, но пока к ним никто не шёл с бластерами наперевес, и Оби-Ван считал это хорошим знаком. Он скинул с плеч плащ, осторожно складывая его и устроив поверх этого самого сидения, надеясь, что он не уедет отсюда с хозяином транспорта, не дождавшись Оби-Вана. Вейдер насмешливо посмотрел на него, одним резким движением сдёрнул с себя свой чёрный плащ и небрежно кинул его рядом с чужим.  
Оби-Ван едва сдержался от того, чтобы многозначительно закатить глаза.  
— Нам нужен план.  
— План… Какой план? — удивился Вейдер. — Заходим, перебиваем всех, забираем твоих джедаев и всё.  
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.  
Держи себя в руках. Или хотя бы держи руки при себе: вступать в драку с Вейдером прямо здесь и прямо сейчас будет не лучшей затеей.  
Оби-Ван открыл глаза и быстро вздохнул. Он надеялся, что взгляд, которым он одарил стоящего напротив ситха сказал больше слов. Судя по реакции стушевавшегося Вейдера так и было. Он пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но настаивать на своей изначальной затее не стал. Оби-Ван спрятал меч в нагрудных складках одежды и направился ко входу.  
— Молчишь и ничего не делаешь, — предупредил он, даже не оборачиваясь к Вейдеру. — В драку вступаем только в крайнем случае.  
— Есть, сэр, — пробурчал Вейдер, но судя по всему ослушиваться его не собирался.  
Внутри было почти пусто и довольно тихо. Стоящий в углу аппарат проигрывал песню на неизвестном Оби-Вану языке. Бармен протирал стаканы и курил, четверо других посетителей сидели по разным углам. На открывшиеся двери никто из них даже не повернул головы. Вейдер недовольно пробурчал под нос, мол, ну и где тут кручёные сиськи, получил лёгкий тычок в живот локтем от Оби-Вана и опять замолк. Оби-Ван сел на высокий стул за барной стойкой, отстранённо замечая два наполненных чем-то стеклянных стакана на другом конце и подозвал бармена.  
— Чего желаете? — спросил тот без особого энтузиазма, вытаскивая изо рта сигару. Оби-Ван махнул рукой.  
— Ты хочешь сказать мне, где вы держите юнлингов для выкупа.  
Краем глаза он заметил, что к Вейдеру подошёл один из посетителей бара и тихо начал говорить с ним о чём-то. Ну и ситх с ним, ничего не случится, сам о себе сможет позаботиться. Бармен тем временем проморгался и осоловело посмотрел на Оби-Вана, не переставая протирать стакан.  
— Я хочу сказать, что мы держим их прямо в соседней комнате.  
— Хорошо. Сколько ваших людей с ними?  
Он же сейчас дыру в стекле протрёт этой тряпкой, зачем-то подумал Оби-Ван, наблюдая за работающими без устали руками бармена.  
— Двенадцать. Все вооружены.  
— Сейчас ты выйдешь отсюда, сядешь на спидер, найдёшь ближайший звездолёт и… слетаешь проведать свою маму, — вновь скосив взгляд на Вейдера, от которого отходил подозрительный посетитель, закончил Оби-Ван.  
Он почти услышал ситхов смешок невдалеке.  
Бармен, продолжая старательно тереть стакан сероватым полотенцем, вышел из-за стойки и направился к выходу. Оби-Ван проводил его взглядом и подозвал к себе Вейдера, сообщая о том, что узнал. Тот выслушал его с умным видом, покивав, и поднял пакет с каким-то порошком, который Оби-Ван до этого не заметил.  
— Не хочешь красного набуанского порошка?  
— Что… откуда у тебя красный набуанский порошок? — оторопел Оби-Ван, брезгливо смотря на наркотик в руках Вейдера.  
— С Набу.  
— Ха-ха. Ты купил это у того викуэя? Зачем?  
— Потом объясню. Давай спасать этих маленьких джедаев.  
Маленькие джедаи. Оби-Вану понравилось, как это звучит. Надо будет запомнить.  
Он только собирался обсудить с Вейдером последующий план действий («Заходим, перебиваем всех, забираем твоих джедаев и всё» начинало, в принципе, казаться вполне неплохой идеей), как дверь в соседнюю комнату распахнулась и оттуда высунулся пират с бластером наперевес.  
— Эй, Пирамус, ты сделал молоко для… А где Пирамус?  
Оби-Ван не успел дать ему ответ; Вейдер знакомо вскинул правую руку, резко сжал кулак; и тело, попавшее в мощные потоки Силы, вылетело из дверного проёма и ударилось о потолок. Громко хрипнувший пират выронил бластер и упал на один из грязных столов, за которым сидел посетитель. Тот с раздражением спихнул тело на пол и продолжил пить напиток из своей пинты.  
— Он живой? — спросил Оби-Ван, вытаскивая свой световой меч и активируя его.  
Из комнаты выбежали ещё четыре пирата и попрятались за стойкой и столами. Ещё двое выглядывали из дверного проёма, наведя на них дуло.  
— Да какая разница, — хмыкнул Вейдер. Красное лезвие его меча (проржавевшая, пропитавшаяся кровью сталь) колыхнула и без того беспокойный воздух. — Я называю это агрессивными переговорами. Как раз по твоей части, Переговорщик Кеноби?  
Вот теперь Оби-Ван не сдержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Выстрелы он начал отражать уже на автомате; тело делало это само, мысль не поспевала за движениями. Краем глаза он умудрялся даже завороженно наблюдать за грубыми, неистовыми, но профессионально оточенными движениями Вейдера. Оби-Ван привык сравнивать бой с танцем, но Вейдер не танцевал — кружил хищником. В этом не было ничего красивого, и всё равно оно приводило в восторг. Оби-Ван привык сравнивать бой с потоками реки, со столкнувшимися течениями, но Вейдер во время драк напоминал не холодные воды рек, но опасные потоки бурлящей лавы, пожирающей, дикой и языками пламени слизывающей с тела кожу, мышцы, до самых костей, плавя и их.  
Свет красного меча падал яркими тенями на его лицо, но, вот парадокс, кожа от этого лишь темнела; обтянутые тонкими веками глазницы западали, и взгляд его синеглазый, жёлтоглазый становился опасным и чёрным, нити красных сосудов набухали, будто готовые сейчас лопнуть, взорваться, растечься кровью по кружевному снегу глазных яблок. Оби-Ван пронзил плечо очередного пирата и, пока вытаскивал из запахшей палёным плоти клинок, другой пират, кажется, двенадцатый из двенадцати, направил на него дуло бластера и нажал на спусковой крючок.  
А, чёрт, подумалось недовольно и даже раздражённо, опять в залах исцеления валяться. Если не в крематории.  
Красный ситхов клинок теперь отбросил тени на его собственное лицо, отражая выстрел. Впервые за долгое Оби-Ван видел его так близко: воздух плавился от исходящего от него жара, неласково касался носа, щёк, скул и лба. Оби-Ван сглотнул, когда Вейдер, спасший его от выстрела, не убирая от его лица световой меч, поднял ладонь, неизменно упакованную в чёрную перчатку, и пират, выронив бластер, схватился за горло.  
Оби-Вану в голову пришла мысль: нужно его остановить. Он же его убьёт. Безоружный пират и без того теряет сознание. Вместо этого Оби-Ван малодушно смолчал. Он положил руку поверх голой ладони Вейдера на рукояти его красного меча и опустил эту ладонь вниз: опасная близость оружия к его коже начинала Оби-Вана не то чтобы пугать, но нервировать. Вейдер не обратил на это внимания; пират упал на колени, открывая рот, что выброшенная на берег рыба, а потом и вовсе безжизненно слёг на пол.  
— Твои бы таланты да в нужное русло, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, когда Вейдер опустил руку. Лежащий невдалеке раненный пират что-то бессвязно простонал. — Ладно, где тут эти маленькие джедаи?  
* * *  
Оби-Ван как раз думал, как поступить лучше: просто завалиться в Храм с косяком взбудораженных юнлингов или всё-таки поберечь нервы магистра Винду и предупредить его и остальной Совет о внезапной смене планов, когда Вейдер протянул ему пакет дури — красного набуанского порошка, по его собственному утверждению, — и Оби-Ван зачем-то принял его.  
— Знаешь, почему красный набуанский порошок так зовётся?  
— Потому что он с Набу? — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, рассматривая содержимое пакета.  
— Потому что он красный! Посмотри сюда.  
Оби-Ван и без того смотрел туда, о чём Вейдеру и сообщил. Тот раздражённо дёрнул плечами.  
— Да, непорядок… голубой? Первый раз вижу такую ярко-голубую дурь.  
Вейдер, не забирая из его рук пакет, осторожно открыл его и, облизав палец, сунул его в порошок. На указательном теперь поблескивали синие опасные песчинки. Вейдер принюхался, поморщился и лизнул кожу. Кончик язык коснулся фаланги и исчез между губ, как пустынная ящерка — в песках. Вейдер поморщился, потянулся к стакану молока и залпом выпил то, что там осталось.  
Оби-Ван выжидающего посмотрел на него.  
— «Гандарк», — хмуро оповестил его Вейдер. — В составе этой дряни — генетически модифицированный ванкорский подтип Эболы. Не просто наркотик — биологическое, нахрен, оружие.  
Оби-Ван в ужасе посмотрел на искрящийся лагунной голубизной пакет в руке.  
— Никогда о таком не слышал.  
— Мои специалисты постарались, — мрачно, словно через силу поведал Вейдер, отворачиваясь. — Нарочно вывели для войны против республиканцев. Я запретил использование «гандарка» сразу же, как только увидел, что он творит с людьми.  
Оби-Ван сглотнул и пожалел о своём вопросе ещё до того, как задал его:  
— И что он творит?  
Вейдер хмуро посмотрел на него.  
— Тяжёлые психические расстройства, разъедание костей и кожаных покровов, флебит, гангрена, поражение внутренних органов, сердечно-сосудистой системы и головного мозга. Разрушение иммунной системы. Хм, что ещё…  
— Достаточно, — оборвал его Оби-Ван, резко почувствовав головокружение. Ему показалось, что Вейдер бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд. — Если ты запретил «гандарка», как он здесь оказался?  
Вейдер поставил на стойку опустевший стакан молока и вытер влажные губы большим пальцем голой ладони. Оби-Ван никогда не видел его таким мрачным; тусклые синие глаза на секунду полыхнули золотом, но вновь вернулись к своему настоящему цвету.  
— Запреты ни к чему не приводят, ты и сам об этом прекрасно знаешь. Всегда найдётся тот, кто захочет извлечь выгоду из рискованного дела. — Он устало потёр лоб.  
Повисло недолгое молчание. Оби-Ван прокручивал в голове слова: психические расстройства, флебит, гангрена. Биологические оружие. Я запретил его использование. Холера, подумал он с внезапно вскипевшим внутри гневом, если бы ты заранее не пытался сотворить что-нибудь настолько ужасное, то оно бы и не появилось на свет, теперь уже какая разница, запретил ты его или разрешил. Словно почувствовав изменения в настроении Оби-Вана, Вейдер неуверенно положил широкую ладонь на его плечо и открыл рот, пытаясь найти слова.  
Выглядел он потерянным. Оби-Ван всмотрелся в лицо ситха; сколько ему лет, двадцать, двадцать пять? Недоношенный ребёнок войны, дорвавшийся до власти, сам не знающий, что ему делать со своей силой — Силой — и мощью. Оби-Ван вздохнул, чувствуя, что ярость покидает его так же стремительно, как до этого появилась, и мягко стряхнул с себя чужую руку.  
— Спасибо, Вейдер. За помощь с юнлингами. Или не помощь — это уже как посмотреть.  
Вейдер удивлённо захлопал длинными ресницами.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Упрёки от Совета за неподчинение приказу и самодеятельность выслушивать-то не тебе придётся, — со слабой улыбкой пояснил Оби-Ван.  
Вейдер слегка расслабился.  
— Давно тебе говорю, что от джедаев никакой радости, бросал бы их, — полушутливо сказал он. Правда, в следующее же мгновение резко посерьёзнел. — Отвези «гандарка» на Корусант. Предупреди остальных. Это может стать проблемой. Я постараюсь узнать, как он просочился сюда.  
Он вскинул руку с комлинком и начал что-то набирать на нём. Наверное, взывает к своим, чтобы те его забрали с Флоррума. Оби-Ван, не прощаясь, пошёл к выходу, не отрывая от Вейдера взгляда, и едва не споткнулся о труп валявшегося у входа пирата.  
Перед тем, как он отвернулся, спокойная синева покинула чужие глаза.  
**Hello, I love you, won’t you tell me your name?**  
Когда Оби-Ван продрал веки, покрывшиеся после сна сухой корочкой, то увидел перед собой учителя Квай-Гона.  
Выпивка у пиратов была воистину ядрёная, подумалось ему почти спокойно, пока он наблюдал за сидевшим в позе лотоса учителем, прозрачным и потрескивающим в спокойном синем цвете — будто голограмма, вещающая с другой планеты.  
Голограмма живого человека.  
Проблема, продолжал думать Оби-Ван, всё ещё лёжа на полу и не отводя взгляда от Квай-Гона, что учитель не был живым вот уже добрый десяток лет.  
Квай-Гон, словно прочитав его мысли, спокойно покачал головой, улыбнулся этой своей вечной непонятной улыбкой, которая могла значить и «Я горжусь тобой», и «Проклинаю тот день, когда ты родился, но никогда не скажу это вслух». Кряхтя, Оби-Ван приподнялся на локтях, зажмурился и, когда открыл глаза, призрак-голограмма-галлюцинация учителя исчез. Он облегчённо вздохнул: если ты видишь мёртвых людей, то это либо к перспективам в профессии экстрасенса, либо в вакантном месте в блажнице.  
Ни то, ни другое Оби-Вана не устраивало.  
Оби-Ван попытался сесть. Ядрёной выпивка была не только потому, что вызывала весёлые и не очень видения, но и потому, как била по голове: набат словно била тревожный, брала в руки железяку потяжелее, прицеливалась и попадала ровно в уязвимое темечко. Или это я старею, мрачно решил Оби-Ван. В свои двадцать же умудрялся даже как-то учителя Квай-Гона перепивать… И ничего. На следующие после попоек утра даже находил в себе силы приносить полуживому учителю стакан воды и ёрничать на тему переносимости алкоголя.  
Молодость, пронеслось в голове мечтательно почему-то голосом магистра Йоды. Вот только магистра Йоды ему тут для полного счастья точно не хватало.  
Зацикленная мысль о том, что он только что видел Квай-Гона, наконец покинула его. Оби-Ван посмотрел вверх, на железный серый потолок, вбок — на прочные стены без окон и вниз, где вокруг его талии и запястий красовались цепи, в которых обычно заковывали рабов и пленников. Но сюрпризы от старого доброго Хондо тут не закончились. Оби-Ван проследил взглядом на уходящей за спину цепью. Нашёл в себе силы повернуться, всё ещё не вставая.  
— Ну что, прозит? — криво улыбнулся сидящий позади него человек и милостиво протянул Оби-Вану стакан.  
Стакан Оби-Ван принял, не задумываясь о том, что вода в нём может быть отравленной. Чёрт с ней, пускай будет отравленной: если она поможет избавить его от похмелья, то можно будет рассчитывать это как дар Силы, не меньше. Он залпом осушил почти полный стакан; вода на вкус отдавала какими-то безобидными химикатами, использующимися для очистки пресной воды из водоёмов, и показалась Оби-Вану вкуснее, чем даже бутылка дорогого крюшона, который ему когда-то удалось прикончить вдвоём с герцогиней Мандалора (Мо-олодость, вновь подключился к монологу внутренний Йода. Оби-Ван мысленно прогнал его).  
— И за тебя, — запоздало ответил Оби-Ван, вытирая рукавом губы и бороду. — Э…  
— Дарт Вейдер, — услужливо подсказал молодой человек, позабавлено смотря на него своими жёлтыми глазами.  
— И за тебя, Дарт Вейдер, — поставив стакан прямо на пол, докончил Оби-Ван. Помолчав, добавил: — Ситх.  
— Джедай, — кивнул головой Вейдер, как показалось Оби-Вану, даже с каким-то почтением.  
Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги. Головная боль от выпивки отходила на второй план, вместо неё приходила боль от проблем, в которые он вляпался на этот раз. Светло-голубая, обманчиво тонкая цепь тянулась к ситху и обвивала его талию, как и талию Оби-Вана. Единственным выходом отсюда была решётка с толстыми прутьями явно из прочного материала, а по ту сторону стоял вооружённый пират.  
— А меня как раз сюда отправили, — сказал Оби-Ван, смотря на решётку, — чтобы удостовериться, что Хондо действительно поймал владыку ситха. Если бы все ситхи так легко ловились…  
— То же самое могу сказать и о джедаях, — раздражённо оборвал его Вейдер.  
Когда Оби-Ван повернул голову вбок, то вновь увидел учителя Квай-Гона, на этот раз прислонившегося плечами к стене. Одними губами учитель посоветовал ему использовать Силу и похлопал себя по макушке, и Оби-Ван выдохнул: точно! Он сосредоточился, позволил подрагивающей в воздухе мощи пройти сквозь свой отравленный алкоголем организм, и выдохнул ещё раз, теперь — с облегчением. Давно он не напивался до такого состояния, чтобы приходилось использовать Силу для избавления от не самых приятных последствий.  
В следующее же мгновение Оби-Ван смог наконец подняться на ноги. Вейдер сидел на подобие металлической полки, вбитой в стену. На полке даже заботливо лежала подушка с тонким одеялом. Номер люкс для одного, подумал Оби-Ван недовольно, осматриваясь и не замечая ещё одной такой полки. Выглядел ситх… недовольным и беспокойным, встревоженные глаза метались от Оби-Вана, рассматривая его не без интереса, но украдкой, к прутьям на двери, за которыми стоял пират с бластером, и к цепи, повисшей в воздухе между ними.  
— Почему ты до сих пор здесь? — вырвалось у Оби-Вана. — Я полагал, владыка ситх может положить шайку пиратов одним лишь взмахом руки.  
Жёлтые глаза (не золото, отмёл Оби-Ван одну из ассоциаций. Скорее слепящее солнце — смотреть в них точно не хотелось) остановились на Оби-Ване и нехорошо сузились. Оби-Ван устал сваливать всё на выпивку, и поэтому признался хотя бы перед собой, что продолжает доставать ситха просто потому, что ему это нравится.  
— До этого меня держали в камере, блокирующей Силу. Потом сразу прицепили к тебе. Наверное, сейчас делают ставки, кто кому первым глотку перегрызёт.  
Оби-Ван поморщился.  
— Ну-ну, мы же не дикари какие-то. А что, неужели совесть не позволила разделить Силой моё бессознательное тело на части, чтобы избавиться от мёртвого груза, и Силой же внушить пиратам выпустить тебя?  
Вейдер замешкался.  
— Я не использую Силу для внушения и подчинения, — признался неохотно.  
По крайней мере, первую часть этого предложения он оспаривать не стал. Оби-Ван подавил в себе немного нервный смешок.  
— У ситхов есть принципы и моральные устои? Как занимательно, — без улыбки сказал он. Вейдер посмотрел на него так, что Оби-Ван впредь пообещал себе держать язык за зубами. — Ну что ж, к счастью, что я от этого не страдаю.  
Он направился к решётке. Чем ближе подходил, тем громче доносилось до него тихое неловкое пение пирата под нос. Цепь натянулась, когда Оби-Вану оставался какой-то жалкий метр до цели. Он обернулся; Вейдер продолжал сидеть на полке и буравить его спину взглядом. Оби-Ван вздёрнул правую бровь и ладонью приказал подняться и подойти к нему. Если Вейдер и имел возражения, то решил оставить их при себе.  
Когда Вейдер выпрямился, Оби-Ван заметил, что он был выше его, не критично, но достаточно для того, чтобы бросать недовольные взгляды сверху, давящие своим превосходством (как будто Оби-Вану в своей жизни Квай-Гона с Мэйсом было мало). Он подавил рвущийся из груди вздох, напоследок скользнул взглядом по фигуре Вейдера, запрятанной в чёрных одеждах, и преодолел недостающее до двери расстояние.  
Пират вздрогнул, когда Оби-Ван, многозначительно кашлянув, обратил на себя внимание. Бластер теперь приветливо посмотрел прямо в его грудь, и Оби-Ван, натянув на лицо кислую улыбку, осторожно вытянул руку.  
— А ну… — начал было пират, до побелевших костяшек сжимая своё оружие, но Оби-Ван успел махнуть ладонью перед его лицом.  
— Ты хочешь открыть дверь и отдать нам свой бластер.  
Руки пирата дрогнули.  
— Я хочу открыть дверь и отдавать вам свой бластер, — послушно повторил он, вводя что-то в терминал, встроенный в стену.  
Прутья разъехались. Оби-Ван ступил из камеры и принял от пирата бластер с благодарным кивком. Оборачиваться на Вейдера не стал — куда тот денется. Подумав, он опять поднял руку.  
— А теперь ты сядешь в ближайший звездолёт и… отправишься проведать свою маму.  
На мгновение глаза пирата прояснились, и он с обидой посмотрел на Оби-Вана.  
— Когда я в последний раз видел маму, она сказал мне убираться из дома и больше никогда не показываться ей на глаза!  
Вейдер тихо фыркнул за его спиной. Оби-Ван приподнял брови.  
— Очень жаль. Папу?  
— Проведаю папу, — согласился пират, кивнув головой. — Ему она тоже сказала убираться.  
Развернулся и направился прочь по коридору.  
Оби-Ван не стал ждать, когда пират скроется из вида. Он пошёл сразу за ним. Камеры здесь не пустовали; тут и там встречались пленники, видимо, ожидающие, пока за них придёт выкуп. На мгновение Оби-Вану стало действительно интересно: что будет с ними потом? Сдержит ли своё слово Хондо и отпустит несчастных домой или решит избавиться повыгоднее, например, продав в рабство? Оби-Ван как раз слегка притормозил у камеры со спящей юной тви’лечкой, когда цепь позади натянулась.  
— Постой… джедай.  
Оби-Ван остановился и нетерпеливо обернулся.  
— Нам нужно решить, что делать дальше, — сказал Вейдер, не смотря на него. Его глаза беспокойно бегали по коридору в поисках врага.  
Оби-Ван пригладил усы, признавая логичность данного разговора.  
— От себя могу пообещать не пытаться убить тебя, если сможем добраться до ангара со звездолётами. Не в этот раз.  
Что ещё ему оставалось делать?  
Взгляд Вейдера вновь остановился прямо на нём. Он посмотрел в глаза Оби-Вана своими, словно пытаясь просканировать его, убедиться, что слова были не ложью.  
— По рукам, — ответил Вейдер поспешно, вновь нервно оборачиваясь. Ладонь для рукопожатия, правда, протягивать не стал. — Если на борту будут какие-нибудь инструменты, то я смогу избавить нас от этого. В крайнем случае. Если не найдём оружие.  
Он приподнял запястье, показывая круг прочных оков. Оби-Ван с запозданием отметил, что одна рука у него была спрятана за чёрной кожей перчатки с металлическими заклёпками, а вторая была открыта взору; смуглые, мозолистые пальцы временами беспокойно теребили края одежды, ладони были шершавыми на вид, а на костяшках едва виднелись маленькие тонкие шрамы.  
— Надо же, — криво улыбнулся Оби-Ван, — как мне с тобой повезло.  
Он только собирался опять повернуться и продолжить путь, как Вейдер снова остановил его, на этот раз не голосом, а поймавшей запястье ладонью. Оби-Ван опустил взгляд: та, что в перчатке. Хватка ощущалась неожиданно сильной для простого человека — слишком сильной. Он дёрнул руку к себе, прерывая прикосновения, и почти спокойно поинтересовался, чего ещё.  
— Почему этот путь?  
— Очевидно, что в тюремной секции обычно делают один вход и один выход. И раз тот пират пошёл проведывать папу в ту сторону, то и нам следует идти в неё, полагаю, — ровно проговорил Оби-Ван, хотя уже и начинал нервничать.  
Вейдер, подумав, кивнул головой и дёрнул подбородком, мол, веди. Кудри его светло-русых волос полезли в глаза, и Вейдер ещё раз помотал головой, чтобы избавиться от них. Да-а, дела. Не так Оби-Ван думал выглядят ситхи.  
Коридор был недлинным и заканчивался поворотом, ведущим к выходу. Рядом с выходом стоял столик, где сидели ещё два пирата и играли в карты. Оби-Ван прижался к стене и прикусил губу, стараясь придумать, что им делать дальше. Он совсем не обратил внимания на Вейдера, выглянувшего из-за угла, и это оказалось ошибкой. Глаза успели скользнуть только по металлическим заклёпкам на его перчатке, когда он поднял руку, и, стоило Оби-Вану от неожиданности отлипнуть от стены, посмотрев за угол, то он увидел, что один из пиратов сразу же схватился за горло, пытаясь избавиться от невидимой хватки. Второй подскочил от удивления, едва не уронив стул, и Оби-Ван, ругнувшись, выстрелил из бластера прямо ему в голову, чтобы тот не издавал громких звуков, привлекая внимание. Первый рухнул на пол, и Оби-Ван готов был поспорить, что, даже когда Вейдер отнял свою невидимую хватку, дышать тот не стал.  
Оби-Ван опустил бластер. Попытался посчитать хотя бы до пяти, глядя на спину Вейдера, двинувшегося ко входу, но не смог сдержать злости, выросшей внутри.  
— Вот как. Зато не внушение! — выплюнул он, быстрым шагом огибая высокую фигуру ситха. Тот посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением.  
— Что… что ещё можно было сделать? «Здравствуйте, уважаемые, не дозволите ли пройти и угнать один из ваших звездолётов»? Переговорщик может внушать сразу двоим?  
Оби-Ван горько хохотнул.  
— О, так ты слышал обо мне? Тогда можно было бы и сразу обойтись без этого «джедай».  
Вейдер дёрнул плечами.  
Продолжать разговор было бессмысленно. Рядом со столом хранились вещи, что, видимо, были отобраны у пленников. Вейдер присвистнул, когда Оби-Ван притянул к себе одну из ближайших коробок со всяким хламом. Его глаза загорелись, и он потянулся рукой к вещам, но, к удивлению Оби-Вана, вытащил не свой меч, а какое-то устройство, напоминающее одну из навороченных деталей для дроидов — Оби-Ван не особо в этом разбирался.  
— Здесь нет оружия, — сказал он. — Видимо, прячут где-то в другом месте.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на пиратов. Никто не сбежался на шум выстрела, и Оби-Ван решил рискнуть. Он приказал Вейдеру натянуть цепь между ними и прицелился в неё бластером. Палец лёг на спусковой крючок — Оби-Ван не любил бластеры, но альтернативы у него сейчас не было. Палец сдавил крючок, тот ответил упругим сопротивлением, но всё же поддался, и…  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Досада. Энергия в батарее кончилась, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — Давай возьмём другой у этих дво…  
Он не успел договорить. Громкие разговоры донеслись где-то в конце коридора, за углом. Говорящих по меньшей мере было три. Вейдер рванул к двери с такой силой, что Оби-Ван помимо воли сделал шаг за ним, когда цепь выбила воздух из его лёгких.  
— Ты говорил, что из тюремной секции обычно один выход!  
— Обычно, — терпеливо ответил Оби-Ван, — не значит всегда.  
Он почти услышал, как скрипят зубы Вейдера.  
— Какой пароль?! — процедил он сквозь зубы, смотря на сенсорные кнопки с цифрами.  
Оби-Ван подошёл к столу, оббежал взглядом разбросанные карты, пепельницу и два стакана явно не с чаем. Датапад валялся забытым в углу. Оби-Ван поднял его, почти моля Силу, чтобы тот оказался без защиты, и выдохнул, когда экран приветливо озарился светом и показал Оби-Вану набранную заметку.  
— «Ахав, дурень, пароль на сегодня: день рождения Изи», — зачитал Оби-Ван, автоматически замечая неприлично большое количество ошибок на такое маленькое количество слов в предложении, и едва не застонал от бессилья.  
— Кто такая нахрен Изи и когда у неё день рождения?!  
— Хотел бы я знать, — сказал Оби-Ван с засквозившей в интонации безнадёжностью.  
Голоса приближались. По ушам ударил крик сигнала тревоги. Вейдер выдохнул, слегка отошёл от двери, и Оби-Ван, не понимая, то тот задумал теперь, на всякий случай поступил так же. В этот раз Вейдер поднял вверх обе руки, и восторженная его властью Сила вокруг задрожала с такой мощью, что Оби-Ван почувствовал лёгкую вибрацию, проходящую сквозь собственное тело. Не может быть, подумал он, совершенно точно не должный так восхищаться чужой дикой мощью. Не может. Дюрасталевая дверь сгибалась вместе с каждым подогнутым пальцем Вейдера; вмятины оставались глубокими, словно от неслабого взрыва. Вейдер громко выдохнул, и тогда Оби-Ван перевёл на него взгляд: светлые кудри слиплись от пота, на лбу вздулась вена от напряжения. Он резко взмахнул руками, растопырив ладони, и дверь, будто хлипкое дерево, смело ураганом его Силы. Оби-Ван сглотнул.  
Не может.  
— Ты в порядке? — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел остановить себя. Вейдер поднял на него помутневший взгляд. — Знаешь, ты мог просто открыть Силой дверь...  
— У меня не получилось, — раздражённо прервал его Вейдер.  
Оби-Ван изогнул правую бровь. Зато смести её к ситховой матери, чуть ли не сгибая пополам — получилось.  
Не оборачиваясь, Вейдер опять поднял руку, и Оби-Ван услышал громкий звук позади себя. Он резко оглянулся: одного пирата отбросило к стене.  
— Бежим уже, — выдохнул Вейдер.  
И они побежали.  
Смятая дюрасталевая дверь ещё раз напомнила Оби-Вану о мощи Вейдера. Забавно; и как только шайке пиратов удалось его схватить? Оби-Ван решил обдумать это позже (или даже рискнуть спросить у Вейдера), когда из-за угла навстречу к ним выбежали пираты. Вейдер повернул вправо, и Оби-Вану не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним. Судя по всему, Вейдер знал, где находится ангар: направлялся он именно туда. Сигнал тревоги продолжал звенеть над ними, беспощадно и оглушительно. В спину иногда доносились выстрелы, но они с Вейдером старались бежать зигзагами, и пока только один достиг своей цели: слегка задел плечо Оби-Вана, прожёг длинную дыру в одежде и оставил на коже красный след. Он даже не обратил на это особого внимания.  
Они снова повернули направо; Оби-Ван успел обернуться, подмечая взглядом небольшую группу пиратов, а, когда снова посмотрел перед собой, то едва не врезался в спину Вейдера.  
— Чёртова Изи и её чёртов день рождения! — прорычал Вейдер, рукой в перчатке вырывая терминал со стены рядом с закрытой дверью.  
Видно не судьба, решил Оби-Ван. Он развернулся к пиратам и осторожно поднял руки вверх с раскрытыми ладонями. Те крикнули Вейдеру сделать то же самое, и тот нехотя послушался. Даже он, будучи с закованными руками и без оружия, не сможет уложить всех восьмерых, направивших на них оружие.  
Оби-Ван бросил на него взгляд. Вейдер кипел в своём гневе; вена на лбу теперь вздулась не от усердия, а от переполнявших его эмоций, глаза кипели жидкой лавой, пот бежал по смуглой коже. Вот как, с невольным трепетом подумалось Оби-Вану, выглядит владыка ситх.  
Краем уха он услышал, как что-то аккуратно упало на пол и покатилось прямо между ног пиратов. Те недоумённо поопускали взгляды, но было слишком поздно. Вейдер понял, что произошло, первее их. Он успел отступить к стене, прижимаясь к ней так крепко, насколько это было возможно, и потянул за собой Оби-Вана, вынуждая его сделать тоже самое. Мощная волна взрыва смела всех восьмерых пиратов, подбрасывая их тела вперёд по широкому коридору. Один из них врезался в стену прямо рядом с Оби-Ваном, и тот рвано выдохнул, когда остатки жара коснулись его собственного лица, но сами осколки с пламенем до него не дотянулись. Он распахнул глаза, ожидая увидеть кого угодно: магистра Йоду, восставшего из пепла Квай-Гона, саму Силу во плоти, но, когда дым развеялся, то к ним, ловко огибая валяющиеся по полу тела, подошёл…  
Подъехал. Подъехал астродроид синих и белых цветов.  
— Ардва! — в голосе Вейдера послышалась неприкрытая радость. Оби-Ван вздрогнул. — Как я счастлив тебя видеть. Погоди, ты продолжаешь таскать с собой эти бомбы с того раза? Я же запретил тебе. Они опасные.  
Астродроид выдал на бинарном тираду о том, что, вообще-то, жизнь ему только что спас. Оби-Ван ошалело смотрел, как мягкая улыбка касается губ Вейдера.  
— Спасибо, дружище. Сможешь открыть это? — Он указал пальцем на стену позади себя.  
Игнорируя присутствие Оби-Вана, Ардва подъехал к двери и, судя по всему, критично осмотрел её. Помолчал мгновение, а потом недовольно бросил то, что от терминала остались одни провода и придётся повозиться. Улыбка Вейдера стала почти смущённой. Оби-Вану решительно захотелось протереть глаза: разве не этот владыка ситх несколько мгновений назад посылал в Силе такие мощные потоки ярости, что те практически сбивали с ног любого, кто хоть немного был чувствителен к Силе?  
— Тебе может понадобиться это, — сказал Ардва Вейдеру, начав копаться в проводах.  
Панель в корпусе дроида открылась, и оттуда в воздух вылетел световой меч. Вейдер ловко поймал его и недоверчиво осмотрел. Его лицо прояснилось: узнал. Видимо, меч принадлежал ему.  
— Ардва, я готов тебя расцеловать, — признался он, на что дроид ответил вежливым: «Спасибо, не надо».  
Красный клинок — клинок ситха — загорелся перед глазами, и воздух вокруг него поплыл неровными волнами. Свет этот отбросил тени на лицо Вейдера, и глаза потемнели, став ещё опаснее — хотя, казалось, куда уж опаснее? Оби-Ван сглотнул, боясь отвести взгляд от продолжающего смотреть на свой клинок Вейдера. Кто знал, действовал ли до сих пор их уговор, теперь, когда Вейдер легко мог освободиться от лишнего груза и добраться до звездолёта? Кто вообще сказал, что ситх будет держать своё слово?  
Вейдер перевёл на него свой взгляд так неожиданно, что Оби-Ван едва не отступил на пару шагов назад. Совершенно не обращающий на них внимания Ардва проинформировал их, что почти закончил. Вейдер слегка опустил клинок и потянул светло-голубую цепь, натягивая её между ними. Сказал ровно и тихо:  
— Не двигайся. Сейчас я её…  
Оби-Ван до последнего поверить не мог, что меч рассекает не его беззащитное тело, а цепь. Что Вейдер освободил его, сдержав своё слово, дезактивировал световой меч и повесил его на пояс, отворачиваясь от Оби-Вана. Тяжёлые двери разъехались в сторону.  
Оби-Ван тяжело сглотнул.  
— Пошли, пока остальные не набежали.  
Итак, не переставал думать Оби-Ван, несясь по на удивление пустому коридору, нас спас астродроид.  
Кажется, он был несправедлив к ним. Пора переосмыслить свою жизнь. И не только из-за астродроида.  
В ангаре их, конечно же, ждали пираты. Оби-Ван сжал покрепче бластер, забранный у одного из умирающих пиратов, и встал рядом с Вейдером. Тот ловко начал отражать выстрелы, летевшие и в него самого, и в Оби-Вана. Астродроид пропищал что-то, Оби-Ван не расслышал из-за шумов вокруг, но Вейдер ответил ему:  
— Не время, Ардва. Отдай ему!  
Когда панель на корпусе Ардва вновь поднялась, то Оби-Ван понял, что оттуда появится ещё раньше, чем увидел. Рукоять его меча привычно легла в ладонь, посылая по телу волны спокойствия. Тепло коснулось кожи, когда синий клинок пронзил и без того искрящийся от Силы воздух.  
— А ты полезный, малыш, — сказал он Ардва. Тот ответил, мол, конечно, полезнее вас вместе взятых буду.  
Вейдер скосил на Оби-Вана взгляд.  
— Соресу. Я так и думал.  
— Приятно знать, что ты думал обо мне.  
Он слишком сосредоточился на бое, чтобы обращать внимания на Вейдера. Пиратов было так много, словно они не собирались кончаться. Выстрелы пролетали мимо в каких-то сантиметрах, неслись на него с такой скоростью, что Оби-Вану казалось: этот он точно не отразит. Но он отражал, стремительно сокращая расстояние между ним и очередным пиратом, выбивая из его рук оружие, протыкая чужую плоть горячим светом меча. Когда — изредка — взгляд падал на Вейдера, то Оби-Ван отмечал его дикую напористую ярость: так дерутся люди, полностью отдающие себя своему делу, так дерутся люди, кипящие в горячей смеси своих ярких эмоций и ужасающей силы. Клинок в его руках порхал так быстро, что Оби-Ван едва успевал следить за его движениями.  
Это зрелище определённо стоило того, чтобы наблюдать за ним, отвлекаясь от врагов во время смертельного боя.  
Ардва заблокировал все выходы к ангару из форпоста, но сообщил, что это ненадолго. Вейдер пинком снял со своего меча проткнутое им тело пирата и вытер пот со лба голой ладонью. Оби-Ван, тяжело дыша, повернулся к нему, напряжённо приняв защитную стойку. Вейдер непонимающе посмотрел на него, а, когда до него дошло, чего от него ждут, то лишь досадливо поморщился.  
— Я вижу свой корабль, — деактивируя световой меч и вешая его на пояс, сказал он, кивнув куда-то в сторону. — Идём, Ардва.  
Он повернул ко всё ещё недоверчиво сжимающему рукоять меча Оби-Вану свою беззащитную спину и быстрым шагом, почти переходящим на бег, направился к небольшому звездолёту, подгоняя астродроида. За дверью из ангара послышались крики. Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы, смотря, как Вейдер подходит к своему звездолёту. Времени на раздумья больше не оставалось. Своего корабля Оби-Ван не видел, но не думал, что это сейчас имело значение. Он запрыгнул в ближайший приличный на вид звездолёт и начал заводить двигатель. Тот приветливо заурчал, словно только и ждал Оби-Вана. Он покинул ангар почти одновременно с Вейдером, даже не пытаясь уклониться от бессильных бластерных выстрелов ворвавшихся в ангар пиратов. Корабль Вейдера был на порядок быстрее и мощнее; он быстро оставил Оби-Вана позади, разрезая атмосферу и покидая её. Вскоре его звездолёт остался лишь небольшой точкой в небе.  
Оби-Ван осторожно осмотрелся: погони не было. Он слегка снизил скорость. Только когда Флоррум остался далеко позади, Оби-Ван наконец смог выдохнуть спокойно. Ожог от бластера на плече напомнил о себе жгучей болью, теперь, стоило адреналину после боя поутихнуть.  
Перед взглядом расстилался чёрный бескрайний космос, но, когда Оби-Ван закрывал глаза, то видел лишь русые, слипшиеся от пота пряди волосы, отблески красного света и бегущие по чужому лицу болезненно открытые, яркие эмоции.  
Но принадлежали они в первую очередь Дарту Вейдеру, владыке ситху. И только потом — человеку. Оби-Ван повторил вслух, чтобы не забывать об этом.  
**Тридцать сиклей серебра**  
Оби-Ван прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди.  
Из-за угла доносились весёлые девичьи голоса, пытающие говорить тихо, но то и дело срывающиеся на звонкие крики и смех. Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза: в саму беседу он особо не вслушивался, но один голос он хорошо узнал. Тот самый голос, что говорил больше остальных. Оби-Ван едва заметно улыбнулся: слишком многое в Ордене остаётся неизменным. Даже в мелочах.  
— Так вот, — продолжил знакомый хитрый голос, и Оби-Ван помимо воли вслушался в последующие слова, — выйти замуж, поцеловать, ударить: магистры Винду, Кеноби и Фисто.  
Оби-Ван едва не подавился следующим вздохом и, не удержавшись, затаился ещё сильнее. Другая девушка, которую Оби-Ван тоже с запозданием смутно узнал, скромно и тихо ответила:  
— Конечно же, выйти замуж за магистра Фисто…  
Оби-Ван решил, что не очень хочет знать, что достанется ему: поцелуй или удар, и потому, напоказ взмахнув плащом, вышел из-за угла.  
Заметив его, трое из четырёх девушек-падаванов лет пятнадцати-семнадцати почтительно склонили головы в приветствии, перед этим испуганно блеснув глазами. Трое — но не четвёртая. Асока обернулась к нему, и на лице её заиграла широкая зубастая улыбка. Она похлопала по плечу одну из своих подруг и, чуть ли не запинаясь о свои же ноги, подбежала к Оби-Вану.  
— Ну, магистр Кеноби, как прошла экзекуция?  
Оби-Ван правда не знал, почему Асока называла каждый его вызов к Совету экзекуцией. Хотя с недавних пор начинал догадываться.  
— Меня отстранили от миссий на какое-то время, но в целом всё прошло не так плохо, как я думал. Я всё-таки смог выбраться из переделки сам. Без чьей-либо помощи, — почти без бахвальства сказал Оби-Ван.  
И почти не солгал.  
Асока хмыкнула. Они пошли дальше по коридору, оставив позади себя группу продолжавших смущённо смотреть им вслед девушек-падаванов. Оби-Ван не мог их винить; он и сам в таком возрасте любил играть в эту игру. Один раз, переругавшись с учителем из-за чего-то (ругался в основном Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон, познавая дзен, спокойно слушал его, кивая, и, судя по выражению лица, отчаянно пытался вспомнить, куда дел свою запасную робу), выбрал ударить Квай-Гона, хотя того даже не было среди вариантов.  
Квай-Гон об этом прознал и, вздохнув, предложил сделать это.  
Ударить его.  
Оби-Ван тогда только пристыженно опустил голову и после этого неделю не мог смотреть в глаза учителю.  
— Вы видели его? — спросила Асока, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
Понятно, какой вопрос её мучил. Оби-Ван потёр переносицу и устало выдохнул. Вначале лгать в лицо Совету, теперь — в лицо подруги. День начался замечательно.  
— Где твой учит…  
— Магистр Кеноби, — чуть ли не простонала Асока. — Раз я не получила прямого ответа, то значит, Вы увиливаете от вопроса и что-то скрываете. Теперь мне стало ещё интереснее.  
— Я видел его, — мягко ответил Оби-Ван после непродолжительного молчания, — издалека. Один раз, когда проверял, что пираты не лгут. И всё. Когда я бежал с Флоррума, мне было не до ситха, поверь.  
Асока продолжила: как выглядел? Что говорил? Рассмотрел ли Оби-Ван его жёлтые глаза или красный световой меч? Оби-Ван на все вопросы односложно отвечал, что не помнит, и действительно, действительно хотел бы не помнить ничего из этого.  
Дни на Корусанте проходили спокойно; Оби-Ван успел отвыкнуть от спокойствия. Где-то глубоко внутри него зародилась недовольная мысль, что его, генерала, держат в храмовых стенах в самый разгар войны, но Оби-Ван сумел быстро и бесследно потушить её на самой первой стадии: раз Совет решил, то так тому и быть. Он сидел в архивах, разбирая бумажные и электронные записи, он занимался с юнлингами и даже, успев забыть о том, как недавно проклинал похмелье, надрался в каком-то баре, проснулся не один в чужой кровати и всё утро старательно игнорировал комментарии Асоки по поводу его помятого внешнего вида.  
Мысли Оби-Вана кружились вокруг одного определённого человека. Кружились — но не трогали, не прикасались. Оби-Ван старался думать о чём угодно: о делах в Храме, о войне, о тренировке юнлингов, и в один день всё же сдался: да. Он хочет думать о владыке ситхе Дарте Вейдере. В архивах он пытался разыскать дополнительную информацию о ситхах, но ничего путного не нашёл кроме привычных писаний о том, что те используют тёмную сторону Силы, которую подпитывают своими бурными эмоциями: ненавистью, страхом, яростью и страстью. Что они жаждут только власти и им не место в этом мире, особенно пока существуют джедаи.  
И как мог Оби-Ван спорить с этим? Вейдер тонул в своих чувствах и упивался мощью — той у него, судя по всему, было хоть отбавляй. Оби-Ван до сих пор помнил, как эмоции отражались на его лице — как они завораживали впервые видящего подобное Оби-Вана. Как сминалась дюрасталевая дверь под напором его Силы, как клинок светового меча рассекал воздух и чужие тела, беспощадно и безраздумно. И как за всем этим не переставая шла внутренняя борьба.  
Внутренняя борьба… из-за чего?  
Стоило Оби-Вану привыкнуть к мягкой койке в своей комнате, здоровому сну и регулярному питанию, как его вызвал Совет. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, и раз уж случилось рано, то оно и к лучшему. Сердцебиение слегка участилось: что, если Совет прознал о владыке ситхе?..  
В Зале Совета его ожидали только Мэйс и магистр Йода, неизменно сидящие на своих местах. Оби-Ван встал перед ними, склонив голову в приветствии, но Мэйс лишь молча махнул рукой в сторону его сидения. Оби-Ван устроился на нём и, тихо вдохнув в грудь побольше воздуха, приготовился слушать.  
— О рабстве что Вы знаете, магистр Кеноби? — проскрипел Йода, смотря на него узкими бесстрастными глазами.  
Оби-Ван слегка растерялся, но под внимательными взглядами магистров взял себя в руки.  
— Согласно законодательству о правах разумных существ в Галактической Республике рабство под запретом, однако на территориях Внешнего Кольца люди до сих промышляют владением рабов и работорговлей.  
— Так и есть, — ответил магистр Йода, и в голосе его Оби-Вану послышались какие-то непонятные эмоции. — Конкретно Вы что думаете о рабстве?  
Совет редко спрашивал, что-либо о ситуации, не касающейся джедаев и которую те не могли никак изменить.  
— Это положение вещей, несомненно, печально и несправедливо, но не в наших силах и полномочиях исправить его, увы, — горкло сказал он, опустив взгляд.  
Когда-то давно, больше десяти лет назад, ему с учителем и королевой Набу пришлось остановиться на Татуине. Он до сих пор помнил женщину, у которой незадолго до их прибытия отобрали её девятилетнего сына; их владелец разлучил мать с ребёнком, так легко продал сына другому человеку, предложившему побольше денег, словно его не волновало, какую власть он имеет над чужими жизнями. Оби-Ван помнил и то, как возвращал с магистром Пло Куном и Асокой Джаббе Хатту его сына и то и дело кидал взгляды на сидящую в ногах хатта тви’лечку. Тви’лечке на вид едва было больше семнадцати лет; она была облачена в нескромные одежды, а вокруг её горла сжимался ошейник. Смотрела на них тви'лечка затравленно, взглядом мутным и смирившимся.  
— Как Вы знаете, — подал голос Мэйс, вырвав Оби-Вана из размышлений, — у Республики договорённость с Джаббой Хаттом. И у него появилась… проблема.  
Оби-Ван едва успел прикусить язык и не сказать что-то вроде: «И поделом». Словно почувствовав это, Мэйс помрачнел ещё сильнее. Испытывать терпение магистра Винду Оби-Ван не любил, и поэтому лишь смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
— Кто-то регулярно перехватывает звездолёты с живым товаром, идущие с Сенекса на Татуин и обратно. Джабба Хатт пытался лично разобраться с этим, но не добился никаких результатов и обратился за помощью к джедаям. Мы боимся, что в следующий раз он может обратиться за помощью к сепаратистам.  
На мгновение Оби-Ван потерял дар речи. Он перевёл взгляд с Мэйса на магистра Йоду, всё ещё выглядящего спокойным и бесстрастным, потом и вовсе посмотрел за окно, где воздух рассекал быстрый транспорт.  
Когда он снова подал голос, интонации его были холодными и неверящими:  
— То есть, я должен провести расследование и найти преступников для других преступников.  
Под взглядом Мэйса Винду лава бы заледенела за полсекунды. Оби-Ван лавой не был, но всё равно неуютно поёжился.  
— Да, именно это Вы и должны сделать, магистр Кеноби. Отправляйтесь как можно скорее. Можете идти. На Татуине Вас уже ждут.  
Оби-Ван выдавил из себя вежливый кивок напоследок, прежде чем удалиться, чувствуя на себе внимательные взгляды магистров.  
* * *  
Жарко. На Татуине было жарко.  
Пот стекал по коже под слоями одежды, пряди волос растрепались после недолгой прогулки по песку под солнцем, слиплись между собой. Лицо, наверное, раскраснелось — всегда краснело, от жары ли, от смущения, от гнева. Дворец Джаббы возвышался над бескрайними пустошами, как небоскрёбы Корусанта — над жалкими нижними уровнями с их маленькими, гнущимися к земле домиками. На Оби-Вана здесь поглядывали с подозрением, но без особого интереса; кажется, людей Джаббы вообще сложно было чем-то удивить. Единственным, кто радостно поприветствовал Оби-Вана, был ни капли не подросший хаттёнок Ротта. Сам Джабба, видимо, будучи делая огромное одолжение, развернул тело на пару десятков градусов, чтобы Оби-Ван получил возможность разговаривать не с его складками на боках, а огромным лицом.  
Про Джаббу ходили слухи, что он вполне хорошо умеет говорить на общегалактическом, но никогда не делает этого. Судя по всему, вид не понимающего его собеседника веселил Джаббу. Будет ему, мрачно думалось Оби-Вану, когда переводчик доносил ему слова хатта. Ничего нового и интересного не сообщал. Время от времени пиратская шайка с Сенекса устраивала аукционы рабов на Татуине. Джабба позволял делать им это, за что честно получал проценты от выручки. Но за последние стандартные четыре месяца ни один звездолёт с Сенекса не достиг Татуина: каждый раз засада поджидала их в разных местах. Рабы пропадали, все до одного, а члены банды находились мёртвыми — если вообще находились.  
Оби-Ван задумчиво пригладил бороду ладонью. Джабба ел кусок чего-то, что, кажется, ещё шевелилось; ответ Оби-Вана его словно не волновал. Оби-Ван вздохнул и, несмотря на жару, спрятал ладони в рукавах. Ему хотелось поскорее покинуть этот дворец, эту планету, эту систему.  
— Может, Вы замечали на Татуине всплеск активности среди работорговцев? Внеплановые аукционы? Нелегальные продажи рабов?  
Нелегальные продажи рабов. То есть, ещё нелегальнее, чем обычно.  
Переводчик просто ответил:  
— Нет. — И после небольшой тирады Джаббы добавил: — Последнее нападение произошло прямо на Татуине, можете осмотреть место, хотя наши люди ничего особенного там не нашли.  
Может, конечно. И осмотрит. Какие ещё у него были варианты.  
Но, Сила, как же на Татуине было жарко. Вежливо отказавшись от сопровождения (благо, ехать было недалеко), Оби-Ван, не сдержавшись, снял с себя длинный плащ тёмного коричневого цвета. Палящие лучи коснулись его вспотевшей шеи и настойчиво начали пригревать её. Оби-Ван выдохнул. Данный ему спидер не внушал доверия; Оби-Ван спидеры не особо и любил. Одна из рабынь добродушно дала ему защитные очки из прочного стекла, и Оби-Ван кивком поблагодарил её.  
Пока он ехал, ему думалось, каково это — всю жизнь провести на такой горячей планете, на которой не было ничего, кроме песков, жаркого ветра и разбойников? Потом в голову пришла мысль: а как живут люди, рождённые на нижних уровнях Корусанта? Те самые, дышащие смрадом и смогом, не видящие в жизни настоящего солнца, боящиеся выйти на улицу, потому что там их могут лишь убить или ограбить?  
На Корусанте, по крайней мере, не было рабства. Большое ли это достижение Республики?  
Ещё одна забавная вещь о Татуине (хотя Оби-Ван сомневался, что об одном лишь Татуине): когда он прибыл на место, корабль потихоньку успели разобрать по частям, зато трупы пиратов быстро гнили под жаром двух солнц. Железки волновали местных больше, чем некогда живые существа. Большую часть трупов поклевала и подъела немногочисленная пустынная фауна, ноги пиратов были босыми, без сапог, которые, Оби-Ван в этом не сомневался, тоже утащили чужие проворные руки, а запах стоял такой, что Оби-Ван отошёл от корабля и долго потом не находил в себе сил вернуться к месту трагедии.  
Корабль на вид был в хорошей форме, и Оби-Ван удивился, почему его не угнали сразу в этом же виде, но знатоком механики он никогда не был — кто мог знать, что похитители рабов сделали с двигателями?  
Он присел над одним из лежащих на песке тел. К сожалению, оно уже успело разложиться до такого состояния, что не было понятно, что именно послужило причиной смерти. Оби-Ван осмотрел ещё несколько трупов и решил прекратить делать это на том, грудину которого расклевали птицы до рёбер и внутренних органов. Он вздохнул и осмотрелся. Не особо надеясь на удачу, он махнул рукой, заприметив невдалеке небольшой курган. Песок от удара Силы равномерно рассыпался по остальной поверхности, и Оби-Ван довольно выдохнул: видимо, ветер всё-таки успел достаточно засыпать некоторые из тел.  
Оби-Ван склонился над одним из них. Этот успел сохраниться в более-менее нормальной кондиции. Оби-Ван осторожно перевернул его с бока на живот, пробежался глазами с головы до ног. Нахмурился, заметив дыру в одежде около правого бока. Приподняв плотную робу чёрного цвета, он заметил на коже мёртвого мужчины знакомый след от светового меча.  
Не то чтобы ему это многое дало: световой меч нынче добыть было легче, чем красный набуанский порошок. Оби-Ван выпрямился, засыпал остальные тела песком с помощью Силы, на всякий случай осмотрел корабль. В одном из довольно просторных помещений внутри, где перевозили рабов, по всему периметру валялись разрубленные цепи. Интересно. Если похитители преследовали цель украсть и продать рабов, зачем было освобождать их от цепей? Не найдя больше ничего ни на корабле, ни снаружи, Оби-Ван сел на спидер и направился к своему звездолёту, который находился у дворца хатта.  
Если ещё один разговор с Джаббой ни к чему не приведёт, ему, судя по всему, придётся посетить Сенекс. И дай Сила там будет не так жарко.  
* * *  
Старая голокарта Сенекса показала Оби-Вану расположение космопортов на этой планете. Оказалось их… гораздо, гораздо меньше, чем ожидал Оби-Ван. Он сверился с координатами, которые ему дал Джабба, и выбрал космопорт, который оказался ближе всего к ним. Если верить хатту, то именно там располагался форпост этих пиратов, промышляющих работорговлей. Оби-Ван не знал, что именно ожидал найти на этой планете, но других зацепок у него не было.  
Пока звездолёт летел по курсу на автопилоте, Оби-Ван успел вздремнуть. Ему редко снилось что-либо, но в этот раз в пребывающее в дрёме сознание прокрались непонятные картинки: лава, пламя, осколки чёрных гор, крошащиеся под ногами кремниевые камни с планеты Флоррум, своя и чужая кровь, слепящее солнце глаз напротив. Снам Оби-Ван никогда не придавал особого значения, поэтому, проснувшись, признал: да, ему снился Вейдер. Да, он слишком много думал о нём. Больше, чем положено. Одежда пропиталась резким ароматом пота и душащим запахом пыли после Татуина, На внутренней стороне век вырисовывался напряжённый профиль и светло-русые беспорядочные кудри. Оби-Ван чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим и грязным. Он выпрямился в кресле пилота и посмотрел, сколько ещё оставалось лететь. На всякий случай проверил, правильные ли координаты он отослал Совету: вновь попадать в передрягу с пиратами ему не хотелось, а Мэйс обещал, что находящийся неподалёку магистр Фисто скоро освободится и придёт на подмогу.  
Космопорт был практически пустым. Невдалеке стояло с десяток звездолётов без владельцев, и никаких признаков жизни Оби-Ван не увидел. Он нахмурился. Что-то было не так.  
Когда Оби-Ван спустился вниз по трапу, то заметил непонятные колебания в Силе. С виду местность была пустынной, но кто-то здесь явно скрывался. Решив не испытывать судьбу, Оби-Ван развернулся обратно к трапу и решил подождать магистра Фисто на корабле.  
— Замри, иначе буду стрелять, — не успев сделать и шага, услышал он позади себя грубый окрик. Оби-Ван замер, мысленно ругнувшись: так и знал. — Руки вверх. Повернись. Медленно. Без резких движений.  
Трое человеческих мужчин держали его на мушке. Видимо, это и были те работорговцы, о которых говорил Джабба. Они смотрели на него с хмурым недоверием и враждебной настороженностью. Что ж, Оби-Ван не мог их винить. Он слегка прочистил горло и громко сказал:  
— Моё имя Оби-Ван Кеноби. Я джедай. По просьбе Джаббы Хатта я расследую дело о пропадающих при перевозке на Татуин рабах.  
Мужчины переглянулись между собой. Самый крайний сказал что-то на непонятном языке, и Оби-Ван раздражённо выдохнул: да что ж вам всем общегалактический сделал. Он терпеливо выждал, пока пираты закончат негромкую дискуссию и один из них вновь не обратится к Оби-Вану:  
— Идёшь с нами. Давай сюда своё оружие.  
Оби-Ван вспомнил печальный опыт, когда в последний раз по собственной воле отдал световой меч. Он опустил руки, заставив пиратов насторожиться, и сделал к ним уверенный шаг.  
— Господа, но я здесь расследую дело по пропаже _ваших_ же рабов. Сомневаюсь, что нуждаюсь в этом больше, чем вы. Своё оружие я оставлю при себе. А теперь отведите меня к вашему… главарю. Или я развернусь, покину систему, и разбирайтесь с ситуацией, как сами того пожелаете.  
Те опять заговорили между собой на незнакомом языке, на этот раз куда оживлённее, чем в прошлый раз. И вновь Оби-Вану не оставалось ничего, кроме как терпеливо ждать. Он осмотрел незаинтересованным взглядом местность вокруг: пустой космопорт, серое безоблачное небо, виднеющиеся вдалеке горы из чёрного камня. Когда пираты позвали его за собой, Оби-Ван облегчённо выдохнул. Даже если бы они отпустили его с миром, в чём Оби-Ван сильно сомневался, то отчитываться перед Советом о проваленном задании он не горел желанием.  
Они добрались до форпоста на довольно старом, дряхлом транспорте. Оби-Ван слышал о промышлявших тут некогда мародёрах Ку’аны; шайка её распалась больше двадцати лет назад, но кое-что после себя оставила. Жаль, что наследие это было по большей части не самым лучшим: новая банда пиратов, например.  
На старом форпосте пиратов было достаточно. Видимо, работорговля приносит неплохой доход. Бандиты удивлённо глазели на Оби-Вана и спрашивали у пирата, который привёл его сюда с космопорта, кто это такой. Тот, видимо, забыл его имя и после недолгих размышлений просто отвечал: «Джедай от хатта». Оби-Ван порывался его исправить, но сдерживался. Джедай от хатта. Пускай. И похуже обзывали.  
Главарём банды оказался мужчина лет сорока с испещрённым оспинами и морщинами лицом и шрамом, пересекающим его слепой левый глаз. Он оторвался от своего датапада и посмотрел на Оби-Вана так, словно оценивал новый живой товар. Оби-Ван, чувствуя отвращение и гнев и старательно пытаясь направить свои эмоции в Силу, как его учили, слегка склонил голову в приветствии.  
— Иссахар, — позвал главаря пират, который привёл Кеноби. Иссахар оторвал взгляд от Оби-Вана. — Поймали в порту. Говорит, что джедай от хатта, э-э, Оби-Ван Кеноби. Ищет того, кто украл наших рабов.  
Иссахар разлепил сухие тонкие губы:  
— Иди, — проговорил — прокаркал — он голосом глубоким, хриплым, прокуренным.  
Пират кивнул и покинул небольшое помещение, где находился стол, над которым склонился Иссахар, рассматривая что-то в лежащем на нём датападе, стойка с различного вида оружием, два продавленных кресла и куча всякого хлама по углам. Иссахар сел в одно из кресел и рукой махнул на то, что стояло напротив него в приглашающем жесте. Оби-Ван нехотя принял его предложение. Пират вытащил из-под стола мутную бутылку с выпивкой.  
— Будете?  
— Воздержусь, — вежливо отказался Оби-Ван. Иссахар пожал плечами, налил себе алкоголя в стоящий на столе стакан и сделал крупный глоток. — Как Вы уже поняли, я пытаюсь помочь… — Он практически заставил произнести себя эти слова. — …вам отыскать похитителей.  
Иссахар хмыкнул.  
— Спасибо Вам, господин джедай.  
Издевается, скрипнув зубами, подумал Оби-Ван. Он кисло улыбнулся в ответ и вежливо продолжил:  
— Может, у Вас есть какие-нибудь подозрения? Свидетели? Что-нибудь, чем бы Вы могли мне помочь?  
Иссахар прикончил выпивку в стакане и потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы вновь наполнить его. Его плешивая голова поблескивала в свете ламп, мощные мышцы перекатывались под одеждой, а глаз с бельмом будто и не был невидящим: внимательно и нехорошо сканировал всего Оби-Вана.  
Оби-Ван не думал, что когда-нибудь допустит такую мысль, но Хондо ему нравился больше.  
— Терпеть не могу вас, джедаев, — проскрежетал Иссахар. Оби-Ван вздохнул: не впервой ему слышать эти слова. — Защитники мира и справедливости хреновы. Пришёл сюда как ни в чём ни бывало, хотя это кто-то из ваших дружков нападает на наши корабли и похищает наших рабов.  
Вежливое напускное спокойствие слетело с лица Оби-Вана. Он растерянно переспросил:  
— Наших дружков?  
Иссахар вновь криво ухмыльнулся и прикончил напиток в стакане в два глотка. Оби-Ван напрягся ещё сильнее: с пьяными людьми всегда было сложнее иметь дело.  
— Проебались вы. Один мой парень сумел выжить и сказал мне, что видел: там был человек со световым мечом, который отбрасывал от себя людей взмахом руки. Вы, адепты света и добра, решили, что можете изменить существующую веками систему, ещё и такими путями? Да вы, парни, хуже бандитов.  
Оби-Ван опустил взгляд и коснулся бороды мозолистыми пальцами. Слова Иссахара его удивили, несмотря на то, что Оби-Ван знал: среди похитителей был тот, кто умеет обращаться со световым мечом. Теперь к этому прибавилось знание того, что этот человек был чувствителен к Силе. Не обращая внимания на напряжённую тишину, Оби-Ван начал перебирать в голове всех, кто это мог оказаться.  
Варианты его не особо порадовали.  
— Могу я поговорить с этим Вашим выжившим парнем? — решив игнорировать остальную часть пиратской диатрибы и не желая расходовать энергию на напрасные споры и переубеждения, спросил Оби-Ван.  
Иссахар покатал по дну вновь наполнившегося стакана ярко-оранжевую жидкость.  
— Помер он. Полмесяца назад. Опоздал ты чуток.  
Какая, подумал Оби-Ван, восхитительная трата времени впустую. Направляя последние силы на то, чтобы подавить в себе отвращение к Иссахару и всей его группировке, он как мог вежливо откланялся и направился к выходу из комнаты, чувствуя спиной прожигающий внимательный взгляд Иссахара. Пальцы помимо воли пробрались под ткань плаща и сжались на рукояти меча. Если угроза и присутствовала, то не казалась явной. Пираты ходили по периметру форпоста и почти не обращали на него внимания. Тот самый пират, который привёл сюда Оби-Вана, назвался Наватом и пошёл рядом, пытаясь рассказывать о похищениях. Хотел помочь, видимо. Оби-Ван почти не слушал его, иногда стреляя в молоко односложными ответами.  
Видимо, ему всё-таки придётся отчитываться перед Советом о проваленном задании. Может… это не так уж и плохо?  
До выхода оставалось пройти ещё один просторный зал, напоминающий и стрельбище, и оружейную одновременно, и недлинный прямой коридор, когда оттуда донёсся грохот, и взрывная волна ворвалась в стрельбище, как только Оби-Ван с пиратом зашли туда. Она достигла середины зала, и стоящие там пираты, громко закричав, исчезли в огне и осколках. Оби-Ван отступил назад в коридор и встал за угол, прижавшись спиной к стене рядом с проходом. Нават встал с другой стороны.  
— Нават! — позвал его Оби-Ван. Кричали люди, загремела сигнальная тревога. — Что происходит?  
Пират выглянул из-за стены и нервно облизал губы.  
— Кто-то незаметно пробрался к входной двери и взорвал её. Нас атакуют! — ответил он. — Видимо, Ваше расследование окончено.  
Из коридора, ведущего к выходу, сквозь клубы пыли начали выходить до зубовного скрежета знакомые фигуры. Дроиды сепаратистов. Кто-то крикнул отступать, и оставшиеся в живых пираты ломанулись в коридор, в котором до сих пор находился Оби-Ван. Они едва не сбили его с ног; выглянув из-за угла и прикрывая безоружных собратьев, Нават начал стрелять по дроидам. Оби-Ван тоже рискнул выглянуть и едва успел отразить летящий в него выстрел. Когда последний пират забежал в коридор, Нават быстро набрал что-то в терминале, и мощные двери захлопнулись. Оби-Ван провёл рукой по взмокшим волосам.  
— Они явно пришли сюда не ради переговоров, — сплюнув, сказал Нават. — Сраные сепаратисты. Идём.  
Выстрелы отражались от двери, не причиняя ей особого вреда. Оби-Ван слегка затормозил, пропуская Навата вперёд. Ему показалось, что в Силе колыхнулось какое-то необычное присутствие, опасное и смутно знакомое. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь нащупать путь к источнику, и источник, тоже его почуяв, отозвался на зов мимолётной недоверчивой и чему-то обнадёженной дрожью. В следующее же мгновение стальная дверь оказалась пронзённой красным световым мечом, который едва не задел самого Оби-Вана, стоящего рядом с ней, и зов прекратился, спрятавшись от Оби-Вана в Силе за глухими крытыми заслонами.  
Меч начал чертить высокий прямоугольник по стали, и Оби-Ван, развернувшись, побежал по коридору вперёд, минуя затаившихся по углам пиратов. Иссахар встретил его недружелюбным взглядом и взмахом руки приказал своим людям направить на него бластеры.  
— Привёл друзей? — оскалился он.  
— Нет, послушайте, — поспешно сказал Оби-Ван. — Среди них есть владыка ситх и…  
— А-а, — хохотнул Иссахар. — Да что ты говоришь? Значит, это какой-то там ситх похищал наших рабов? Ну-ну. В наручники господина Кеноби, парни, поторгуемся с джедаями за его жизнь.  
Из коридора донеслись выстрелы и механические голоса дроидов. Необузданная знакомая мощь становилась всё ближе, и у Оби-Вана от этого ощущения едва ли не подгибались колени. Он не стал долго раздумывать: рванул вперёд, прямо на Иссахара и едва успел уклониться от выстрела одного из пиратов. Удар светового меча пришёлся в грудь главаря банды, но не в само сердце: если он счастливчик, то выживет. Отбив ещё пару выстрелов, Оби-Ван сделал несколько быстрых шагов к следующему пирату. Тот оказался на удивление ловким; Оби-Ван чудом успел уклониться от удара рукоятью бластера и, не оставляя себе времени на размышления, всадил клинок в его бок, прячась за телом от остальных выстрелов. Сняв поверженного противника с клинка, он толкнул тело, которое медленно покидала жизнь, в ещё одного пирата, одновременно с этим сокращая расстояние с другим и ведя клинком по его горлу. Последний, откинув от себя тело, попытался выстрелить в Оби-Вана, но в батарее его бластера закончилась энергия. Ругнувшись, он кинул бластер в лицо Оби-Вана. Тот ушёл в сторону, но эта заминка позволила пирату развернуться и убежать; Оби-Ван проводил спину разбойника тяжёлым взглядом.  
Ушёл он недалеко. Выстрел одного из дроидов поразил его прямо в голову. Только теперь Оби-Ван понял, что крики и выстрелы затихли: этот бой был на удивление коротким. Дроиды только собрались стрелять в него самого, как их остановил властный громкий голос.  
Этот голос Оби-Ван узнал сразу.  
Выдохнув, он развернулся и склонился над Иссахаром. Умер. Не такой уж и счастливчик.  
— Это и есть знаменитая джедайская Форма «Ноль»? — донеслось до него.  
Оби-Ван подавил рвущуюся к губам улыбку, выпрямился и повернулся на голос. Вейдер, приподняв правую бровь, рассматривал мёртвые тела пиратов.  
— У тебя завышенные представления о джедаях, Вейдер.  
Этот и не пытался скрыть улыбку. Он оглядел Оби-Вана с ног до головы быстрым взглядом и вновь обратился к своим дроидам, чтобы те продолжали зачистку здания. Оби-Ван промолчал, понимая, что, несмотря на явное нежелание Вейдера проявлять к нему враждебность, заступись Оби-Ван за пиратов, то его ждёт та же участь. Когда большая часть дроидов исчезла из поля зрения, Вейдер вздохнул, запоздало деактивировал световой меч и шагнул к Оби-Вану. Тот напрягся.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросили они друг у друга одновременно.  
Где-то невдалеке застонал один из разбойников. Вейдер повернул к нему голову, нахмурившись, начал поднимать вверх руку, и Оби-Ван поспешно попытался отвлечь от него внимание:  
— Джабба Хатт попросил джедаев найти того, кто похищает рабов его… партнёров по бизнесу. Это делал ты?  
Вейдер опять невозмутимо взглянул на него.  
— Это делал я.  
Оби-Ван выжидающе посмотрел на него, но Вейдер не спешил дальше прояснять ситуацию. Оби-Ван думал, что после боя чужой гнев поутихнет, но тот продолжал даже теперь пробиваться сквозь высокие щиты, осторожно окутывая Оби-Вана горячими языками пламени, словно боясь причинить ему вред. Вейдер подошёл к столу Иссахара и взял в руки его датапад. Тот отбросил синий свет на его лицо, но мягче его черты от этого не стали: остались хищные изломы бровей, тёмные впадины тигровых слепящих солнц, поджатые губы, за которыми прятались резкие слова и ведущие на смерть приказы.  
— Тридцать випиупиев, — сказал он наконец. — За столько купили мою мать.  
Он оторвал взгляд от датапада и посмотрел прямо в глаза Оби-Вану.  
— Мою жизнь тогда оценили ещё дешевле.  
Оби-Ван едва не охнул от удивления, когда правая ладонь Вейдера сжалась на датапате, и тот с хрустом сломался в его пальцах. Вейдер с омерзением уронил его обратно на стол, взмахнул плащом и направился в коридор. Оби-Ван, не раздумывая, последовал за ним. Он ожидал, что Вейдер пойдёт к выходу, но перед предпоследним коридором, ведущим к стрельбищу, он свернул налево. Дроиды то и дело подходили к нему, пытаясь отчитаться, но Вейдер лишь отмахивался. Наконец он подошёл к цели. Нужная ему дверь была явно прочнее, чем в остальных местах. Вейдер ввёл пароль в терминал в стене, и двери разъехались.  
В ещё одном просторном помещении находились рабы.  
Оби-Ван пригладил бороду пальцами, пытаясь скрыть за ладонью искривившиеся в ужасе губы. Посреди зала стояли скованные между собой цепью мужчины разных рас и возрастов. Когда зашёл Вейдер, они сжали в руках импровизированное оружие: маленькие ножи, какие-то трубы, не внушающие на вид доверия бластеры. По бокам стояли закрытые камеры, где сидели девушки и дети, испуганно забившиеся по углам. Оби-Ван посмотрел на Вейдера. Тот, подняв вверх раскрытые ладони, ступил вперёд.  
Оби-Ван решительно отказывался понимать, какого чёрта вообще происходит. Сейчас. Сегодня. Во всей его жизни.  
— Мы не причиним вам вреда! — начал Вейдер, и голос его, громкий и уверенный, разлетелся по всему залу.  
Жизнь научила рабов никому не доверять. Они продолжали напряжённо смотреть на Вейдера и дроидов, не опуская оружия. Вейдера это, судя по всему, не смутило.  
— Моё имя Дарт Вейдер, — продолжил он. — И я дарую вам свободу. Каждый корабль с вашими друзьями, родственниками и знакомыми, отправленными на Татуин, был перехвачен мной, чтобы спасти их. Каждый пират в этой жалкой банде был убит, чтобы вы стали свободными людьми. Позвольте нам снять с вас эти оковы.  
Мужчины-рабы начали переглядываться друг с другом. Они не говорили между собой; настолько испуганные, настолько загнанные, что боялись даже открыть рот без разрешения. Вейдер аккуратно снял с пояса световой меч и медленно начал подходить к ближайшему рабу. Худой безоружный юноша весь сжался, но не посмел и сдвинуться с места. Другие направили всё своё оружие на Вейдера, и Оби-Ван едва подавил в себе порыв дёрнуть его к себе обратно за длинный чёрный плащ. Вейдер осторожно встал рядом с юношей и активировал клинок. Одно быстрое движение — и светлая голубая цепь упала к ногам раба. Тот недоверчиво посмотрел вниз.  
— Теперь вы вольны сами распоряжаться своими жизнями, — продолжил он. Рабы начали медленно и недоверчиво опускать руки с оружием. — Но если вам некуда идти, то знайте: я всегда готов принять в ряды своей армии каждого из вас. Как принял остальных: Лота, Наума, Агарь, Ревекку и многих других.  
Он развернулся, махнул рукой, и дроиды подошли к рабам, оживившимся после того, как услышали знакомые имена, и начали отстреливать бластерами цепи. Оби-Ван ещё несколько мгновений понаблюдал, как мужчины с неверием и осторожной радостью смотрят на них, а после в несколько быстрых шагов нагнал Вейдера, вновь вышедшего в коридор.  
— Так вот как сепаратисты вербуют солдат в свои ряды?  
Вейдер хмыкнул.  
— Думай, как хочешь.  
Оби-Ван поймал его за запястье, вынуждая остановиться — повторил жест Вейдера с Флоррума. Вейдер повиновался нехотя, но без злости или гнева, даже не стал вырывать руку из чужой хватки. Он слегка приоткрыл себя в Силе, и Оби-Ван чуял теперь его спокойное удовлетворение, будто он покончил наконец с делом, которое так хотел завершить. Они встали друг против друга прямо посреди шумного коридора, в котором туда-сюда бегали дроиды, переговариваясь между собой.  
— Это не ответ, Вейдер. Ты не просто так вызволил этих людей.  
— Ты слишком высокого мнения о ситхах, Кеноби. Странно, что ты не помог своим друзьям-работорговцам, — бросил Вейдер и опять пошёл вперёд.  
Оби-Ван не стал его догонять. Он посмотрел в его спину, верно удаляющуюся вперёд, и сказал:  
— Я убил Иссахара потому, что не хотел выполнять свой долг.  
Вейдер замер. Оби-Ван рискнул продолжить:  
— Когда я начал расследование, то… мне было жаль этих людей. Вырваться из рук одних рабовладельцев и попасть в руки других. Я ничего не мог поделать и просто поступал так, как велел мне Совет. Но в тот момент, когда я убивал Иссахара… то посчитал правильным то, что делаю.  
Взгляд развернувшемуся к нему Вейдера оказался нечитаемым, но что-то дрогнуло в Силе вокруг него. Оби-Ван открыто встретил его взгляд, но не делал никаких попыток двинуться или опять заговорить.  
— Ты, — недоверчиво прогремел Вейдер, — делал это, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру.  
Оби-Ван выдохнул: вот упрямец!  
— Я видел рабов своими глазами. Я помню, каждый затравленный пустой взгляд, каждую отметину на коже от цепей и ошейников, — ответил резко. — Чуть больше десяти лет назад я встретил на Татуине женщину-рабыню, разлученную с сыном. Хозяин долго не хотел отдавать её мальчика, но не из-за сантиментов, а только лишь потому, что новый покупатель пытался расплатиться республиканскими кредитами, а не випиупиями.  
Вейдер сделал к нему шаг, глаза вспыхнули ещё сильнее: смотреть в них становилось невыносимо, но Оби-Ван держался. Он сцепил зубы, когда Вейдер подошёл ещё ближе, и потоки его Силы хлынули по воздухе неконтролируемо и неосознанно. Это вышибало воздух из лёгких.  
— Шми. Её звали Шми Скайуокер.  
— Да. Её звали Шми, — проговорил Оби-Ван. Помолчал немного, продолжая пылать под чужим взглядом и решился: — Моя жизнь была вне опасности. Иссахар не собирался убивать меня. _Ты_ не собирался убивать меня. Я избавился от Иссахара, избавился от остальных лишь потому, что не хотел выполнять свой долг, — повторил он тихо.  
Вейдер смолчал. Взгляд его проницательный, но беспокойный, скользил по лицу Оби-Вана, пытаясь понять, правду ли тот говорит. Будто не хватало ему того, что Оби-Ван стоял перед ним опасно открытый в Силе, показывал свои обнажённые эмоции, выплёвывал правду прямо в лицо, не боясь и даже не думая скрываться. На мгновение лицо Вейдера разгладилось, стало мягче и ещё моложе. На мгновение его глаза не показались слепящими колобами солнц — показались именно что дорогим золотым металлом.  
— Садись в свой звездолёт, Оби-Ван Кеноби, и возвращайся на Корусант. Надеюсь, мы больше никогда не увидимся, — проговорил он после непродолжительного молчания малость устало, но мягко.  
И развернулся, резко взмахнув плащом, подозвал к себе одного из дроидов, выслушивая его речь. Оби-Ван наконец выдохнул и зарылся пальцами во взмокшие от пота волосы.  
На Сенексе, увы, тоже было жарко.  
**Война, и ветер, и воля, и Вейдер**  
В столицу Дролла Оби-Ван прибыл, когда там начало смеркаться.  
Война кидала его из одной горячей точки в другую, заставляла идти на смерть и отправлять на смерть других — своих клонов, своих солдат, своих людей. Иногда он задавался вопросом: что было бы, если бы своими врагами ему пришлось звать таких же живых клонов, из плоти и крови, с собственными мыслями и сознанием, хоть и слабо развитым. Иногда в кошмарах ему снились послебоевые сцены из жизни, в которых он чудом выживал, и под ногами у него валялись не железяки и провода, но текущие реки крови и ошмётки человеческой плоти.  
У клонов почти нет самосознания, говорили ему. И всё равно Оби-Ван видел, как его солдаты потихоньку напиваются в редкие минуты затишья. Как принимают ласки от мимолётных женщин. Как делают ставки, играя в кореллианскую рулетку: берут почти разряженный бластер и подносят его к голове — когда в таком оружии остаётся мало заряда, то оно может выстрелить, а может и дать осечку.  
Чаще оно давало осечку. Оби-Ван скрипел зубами и закрывал на всё это глаза.  
Оби-Ван уже не задумывался ни о Кодексе, ни о правилах. Его мысли вычистились и стали простыми и прямыми: как выжить, где поесть и когда бы выспаться. В редкие моменты медитации он вспоминал о том, что был джедаем. Оби-Вану казалось, что к нему тогда является давно почивший учитель, смотрящий внимательно, но безмолвно. Оби-Ван касался чужого спокойствия, пропитываясь им, плавал в своих спутавшихся мыслях, но, возвращаясь к войне, оставлял всё это позади.  
Коммандер Коди вытянулся по струночке, приветствуя Оби-Вана, но тот махнул рукой. Коди слегка расслабился и снял с себя шлем, отвечая на усталый взгляд Оби-Вана своим, таким же глубоко уставшим. Он начал докладывать о ситуации голосом ровным и уверенным. Оби-Ван слушал его вполуха: по дороге на планету он успел ознакомиться с отчётами о том, что сепаратисты захватили здание местного парламента, взяв в заложники власть, и оккупировали столицу. Пока ничего нового Коди не сообщал.  
— Дроллы до сих пор не дали согласия и не присоединилась к сепаратистам, но… — Коди замялся.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Говори.  
— Мне кажется, — поделился он, — что это вопрос времени. Рано или поздно по нам атакуют слаженной армией дроидов и дроллов. И я думаю, что скорее рано, чем поздно.  
Оби-Ван кивнул, соглашаясь с коммандером. Провёл большим пальцем по бороде, которая успела отрасти неприлично сильно: к сожалению, времени её подровнять у Оби-Вана катастрофически не хватало.  
— И атаковать мы, конечно, не можем, — пробормотал он.  
— Можем в любой момент, но сепаратисты держат в заложниках мирных жителей.  
Оби-Ван поднял взгляд на клона и мягко проговорил:  
— Коммандер Коди, мы не можем нападать на врага, когда что-то угрожает жизням невинных существ. Вы свободны.  
Оставшись наедине, Оби-Ван съехал вниз по спинке хлипкого стула, широко расставив ноги. Его клонило в сон, но с этим чувством, как и с чувствами усталости, голода и хандры он уже давно научился справляться. Оби-Ван потёр переносицу и запрокинул голову, уставившись вверх.  
Когда-нибудь эта война закончится.  
* * *  
Оби-Ван спал и снил.  
В редкие моменты, когда ему к нему приходили сновидения, то в них почти всегда присутствовал учитель Квай-Гон. В этот раз учителя там не было, а была только чернильно-чёрная пустота, которая светлела, прояснялась с каждым медленным мгновением. Оби-Ван сидел посреди этой темноты и терпеливо ждал. Мимо него бежали реки чужой крови, а на глаза стали попадаться ошмётки человеческой плоти, разломанная на куски броня клонов, взорвавшиеся прямо в чужих руках неисправные бластеры. Оби-Ван смотрел на это с отстранённым равнодушием: я всего лишь сплю и не более. Оби-Ван закрывал глаза, чтобы провалиться в ещё один сон прямо во сне.  
Там тьма расступалась гораздо быстрее. Её завеса раздвигалась в разные стороны, и оттуда к Оби-Вану навстречу выходил такой же чёрный Вейдер — чёрные одежды, чёрные тени, чёрные мысли. Плащ бежал за его спиной, рукоять меча висела на поясе, а глаза слепили своим ярким жёлтым светом — особенно в этой полумгле. Оби-Ван ждал его, как старого врага, как хорошего друга, ждал, как никого другого в своей жизни. Вейдер сократил расстояние между ними и встал напротив. Смотрел сверху-вниз, но не давил, не пользовался преимуществом в росте.  
Когда Оби-Ван опустил взгляд, то заметил, что они связаны между собой по запястьям и талиям цепью светло-синего цвета. Вейдер разлепил губы и сказал:  
— Я-то надеялся, мы больше никогда не увидимся.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся в ответ. И в следующее же мгновение проснулся.  
Над его койкой стоял учитель Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а потом и вовсе закрыл глаза. Вначале во снах ко мне ходил, подумал он, теперь в реальности. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, учитель пропал.  
На Дролле было раннее утро. Оби-Ван находился здесь уже третий день, а столица как вымерла — до сих пор не подавала признаков жизни и никак не отреагировала на прибытие генерала Кеноби. Казалось, оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Время от времени Оби-Ван проверял старое сообщение от дроллов, на котором они просили у джедаев помощи и говорили об атаке сепаратистов. Оби-Ван не строил иллюзий и понимал, что вскоре у дроллов не останется иного выбора, кроме как сдаться врагу.  
Что делать в этой ситуации — он не знал.  
Он как раз выслушивал от Коди ночной отчёт, который не сообщил ему ничего нового, как среди солдат пошло оживление. К Оби-Вану быстрым шагом подошёл клон и сказал, что они захватили добровольно сдавшегося дроида, желающего поговорить с «генералом Кеноби». Оби-Ван нахмурился, но велел вести его к нему.  
— Мир, мир, мир, — прозвенел дроид. Кто-то из солдат тихо хмыкнул. — У меня сообщение от нашего генерала.  
Дроид протянул ему что-то. Коди осторожно подошёл к нему и вырвал из его рук записывающее устройство. Внимательно осмотрел и наконец передал Оби-Вану. Оби-Вана посетило нехорошее знакомое ощущение. Он не чувствовал в Силе того самого присутствия, и всё равно, не сдержавшись, про себя произнёс ситхово имя и очертил перед взором его образ. И только потом Оби-Ван взял в руки устройство и включил его.  
— Генерал Кеноби, — услышал он знакомый голос, и сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Голограмма была паршивого качества: самого Вейдера он не видел, только его размазанный силуэт. — Предлагаю Вам явиться на переговоры. Одному. Дроид, передавший голограмму, отведёт Вас в здание парламента.  
Кажется, напоследок Вейдер склонил в голову, прощаясь, но, возможно, Оби-Вану просто показалось. Он сжал зубы и просмотрел запись ещё раз, будто пытаясь выцепить из неё новые детали, но Вейдер продолжал оставаться лишь уверенным, спокойным голосом и тёмно-синим, дёрганным силуэтом. Вздохнув, Оби-Ван развернулся и направился к шаттлу, на котором прибыл сюда.  
— Не спускайте глаз с дроида, — приказал он клонам. Коди нагнал его и неуверенно поинтересовался, что он собирается делать. — Свяжусь с Советом. Спрошу, как поступать дальше, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Ты можешь идти.  
Он взобрался по опущенному трапу и пошёл в рубку пилота, скользнув взглядом по заряжающемуся Арчетыре. Опустив глаза, Оби-Ван заметил, что его ладони слегка подрагивали. Нервная ухмылка прорезала тонкие губы: он давно уже выучился не показывать телом реакции на внешние раздражители, но всё в его жизни успело потерять стабильность и пойти по кривой. И он не знал точно: с началом Войны или с первой встречей с Вейдером.  
Он только хотел вызвать Корусант, как рука замерла на полпути к комлинку. Оби-Ван не знал, что скажут магистры, и не хотел строить догадок. Их ответ мог быть любым: они в равной степени могли и рискнуть Оби-Ваном, а могли и отказать неизвестному им генералу в просьбе переговоров. Любой ответ Оби-Вану был не нужен. Только один, который он боялся не получить. Оби-Ван сжал замершую в воздухе руку в кулак и, не оставляя себе времени на раздумья, быстрым шагом покинул шаттл.  
— Я отправлюсь с тобой в здание парламента на переговоры, — сказал он дроиду. — Опустите оружие.  
Оби-Ван положил ладонь на рукоять меча и крепко сжал его, но дроид, кажется, не собирался причинять ему вред. Пробормотав несколько раз, что понял, он повёл его к городу. Оби-Ван отправился за ним. Почему-то мысль о том, что он совершает военные действия, не согласовав их с Советом, не вызвала в нём должного ужаса. В ладони он сжал записывающее устройство, хранящее в своей памяти голограмму плохого качества и знакомый спокойный голос.  
* * *  
Ветер ударил ему в лицо запахами машинного масла, крови и гноя.  
Откуда они шли точно — Оби-Ван понять не мог. На улицах столицы не было никого, кроме дроидов. Они строем ходили мимо домов с бластерами наперевес, и совсем не смотрели в сторону Оби-Вана. Пару раз Оби-Вану попадались люди — сепаратисты. Одного он даже узнал — тот самый худой юноша-раб, которого Вейдер на Сенексе освободил первым. Юноша, теперь одетый в крепкую броню и с исправным оружием в руках, тоже узнал его и дёрнул губами, отводя взгляд и подходя к сопровождающему Оби-Вана дроиду.  
— Я отведу джедая к владыке Вейдеру, — сказал он, встав перед дроидом и старательно не смотря на Оби-Вана.  
Оби-Ван почти услышал, как заскрипели шестерёнки в голове дроида, обозначающие глубокий мыслительный процесс.  
— Мне было приказано… — неуверенно начал он своим механическим голосом, но юноша перебил его:  
— Я старше тебя по званию. Делай, как я сказал.  
Когда дроид заговорил опять, в его голосе Оби-Вану послышались лёгкие нотки недовольства:  
— Есть, майор.  
Дроид развернулся и ушёл, оставив Оби-Вана с юношей наедине на пустынной улице. Тогда-то он и посмотрел на него, взглядом нечитаемым и холодным. Подумать только: не так давно в его глазах не было ничего кроме испуга и недоверия. Какую уверенность внушают людям власть и сила, покачал головой Оби-Ван и направился вслед за юношей к возвышающемуся над остальными домами зданию парламента.  
— За три месяца добиться звания майора… впечатляет. Как тебя зовут? — рискнул он после непродолжительного молчания.  
Три месяца. Оби-Ван не видел Вейдера три месяца и наделся, что больше не увидит никогда. Надеялся же?  
Юноша дёрнул плечами и, не оборачиваясь, ответил:  
— Джалут. — Он ненадолго замолчал, прежде чем продолжить: — У меня не было имени. Никогда. Родители не успели дать его мне, а владельцам… им было всё равно. Я попросил владыку Вейдера дать мне имя, и он назвал меня в честь могучего воина.  
— Я знаю, — мягко ответил Оби-Ван. — Магистр Джалут был великим джедаем, победившим в бою владыку ситха Давуда, не один год терроризирующего планеты и целые системы. Будь достоин этого имени.  
Джалут ничего не ответил. Они молча шли дальше по широким улицам, иногда натыкаясь на дроидов. Из окон на них иногда смотрели местные жители, запах крови и гноя всё усиливался по мере приближения к зданию парламента. Заметив на дороге алое крупное пятно, Оби-Ван поморщился и отвёл от него взгляд. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что едва не пропустил первые слова вновь подавшего голос Джалута.  
— Владыка Вейдер просил отыскать о Вас информацию, — хмуро сказал Джалут. Он на мгновение повернулся к Оби-Вану, и глаза его недовольно полыхнули ревностным чувством. — Он… заинтересован в Вас, генерал Кеноби. Кажется, хочет, чтобы вы стали его союзником.  
Оби-Ван тихо и безрадостно рассмеялся.  
— Тебе не стоит переживать, Джалут. Этого никогда не случится.  
В конце концов, это именно Вейдер был тем, кто говорил, что надеется больше никогда не увидеть Оби-Вана.  
Оставшийся путь они проделали в напряжённом молчании. Сердце Оби-Вана заколотилось где-то в горле, когда они подошли к высоким воротам, ведущим к зданию, но он смог вспомнить, что он, вообще-то, джедай, и направил своё взбудораженное волнение в Силу, успокаиваясь. Некстати вспомнился сон, в беспробудной тьме которого Вейдер был самым светлым и ярким объектом. Он — и голубая цепь, связующая их талии и запястья. Вейдер сейчас открылся перед Оби-Ваном достаточно, чтобы тот мог почувствовать его предвкушение от встречи, но не более — что-то ещё пряталось на самом глубоком уровне его эмоций, но что именно, Оби-Ван понять не мог. Ему, простому и прямому, с первой их встречи казалось, что эмоции Вейдера — это бесконечное количество этажей, которые постоянно и хаотично меняют между собой расположение.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал Вейдер, завидев его.  
Оби-Ван принюхался и прикрыл глаза, касаясь Вейдера в Силе.  
— Ты ранен, — сказал он обыденно. Вейдер слегка дёрнул уголками губ в улыбке.  
— Я ранен, — подтвердил он, перевёл взгляд на Джалута и кивнул ему. Оби-Ван оглянулся. Наверное, у Вейдера был определённый талант располагать к себе людей, разговорами ли, поступками ли: Джалут весь засветился, преданно глядя на Вейдера, и, отдав честь, быстрым шагом отправился обратно к воротам. — Идём, Кеноби.  
Сады здесь, конечно, уступали великолепию садам Набу, но Вейдер привёл его туда явно не любоваться на цветы. Его походка была не такой твёрдой и уверенной, какой привык видеть её Оби-Ван, а волны в Силе колыхались от боли и неустойчивости. Оби-Ван осторожно потянулся к нему через чувства и ощутил довольно серьёзное ранение в боку. Поняв это, Вейдер резко поставил щиты, чуть ли не обжигая ими слишком сильно приблизившегося Оби-Вана. Тот приподнял брови и отвернулся, рассматривая невысокую статую дролла внутри фонатана.  
— Ты же понимаешь, — начал Вейдер за его спиной, — что вы в проигрыше в любом случае?  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и повернулся к нему.  
— В красноречии тебе не занимать.  
— Вы в меньшинстве.  
— У меня с собой полк солдат, — прищурился Оби-Ван. Вейдер хмыкнул.  
— У меня есть разведка, Кеноби. Батальон, не больше. Двести двенадцатый. Это даже меньше, чем половина моих людей. А если к нам ещё присоединятся дроллы, что является вопросом времени…  
— Говори уже, к чему ведёшь, — резко оборвал его Оби-Ван.  
Вейдер сделал к нему шаг, приоткрыв рот. Только теперь Оби-Ван нашёл в себе силы заглянуть ему в лицо. Зрелище было непривычным: обычно смуглая кожа Вейдера оказалась неожиданно бледной, мелкие капли пота стекали по вискам и лбу, а некогда яркие глаза покрылись мутной плёнкой. Вейдер пытался сохранить лицо, но крепко сжатые челюсти выдавали: ему было чертовски больно. Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— У сепаратистов нет нормальных целителей?  
— У меня нет времени на это, — выдохнул Вейдер, сцепив зубы. Оби-Ван заозирался, и Вейдер понял, зачем. — Нет нужды. Я могу продолжать разговор стоя.  
Оби-Ван лишь склонил голову набок, провожая взглядом скатившую по щеке и упавшую на одежду капельку пота.  
— Как скажешь. — И, не сдержавшись, невинно добавил: — Но ты продолжай. На чём мы остановились?  
Блёклая улыбка коснулась губ Вейдера, и Оби-Ван помимо воли перевёл на них взгляд. Вейдер сделал ещё один шаг к нему, и улыбка исчезла с его губ. Он схватился за бок, и Оби-Ван лишь в последний момент успел поймать падающего перед ним на колени владыку ситха.  
Было бы что внукам рассказать… будь у него внуки. Хотя бы в перспективе.  
— Что ты делаешь? — слабо спросил Вейдер.  
Вся уверенность из его голоса пропала резко, за один раз, словно её и не было там какие-то жалкие мгновения назад. Оби-Ван усадил его на траву и потянулся к поясу, на котором висел световой меч.  
— Собираюсь осмотреть твоё ранение.  
— Нет.  
— Вейдер…  
— Нет.  
Холодом в его голосе можно было бы уничтожать целые системы. Оби-Ван положил два пальца на его пояс, не касаясь светового меча. Он не поднимал взгляда к лицу, и видел, как тяжело вздымалась грудь Вейдера, как дрожали гнев, страх и боль в его Силе сквозь едва держащиеся заслоны. Оби-Ван осторожно провёл пальцами вбок, где, как ему показалось, была застёжка на поясе. Вейдер дёрнулся.  
— Энакин! — вырвалось у Оби-Вана. Вейдер застыл. — Позволь мне посмотреть, что у тебя там, пока ты не потерял сознание.  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Руки быстро разобрались с поясом и стянули его с талии Вейдера. Ситхов красный меч находился в каких-то сантиметрах от ладони Оби-Вана, и тот, бросив на него взгляд, осторожно положил пояс с мечом на мягкую траву. В этот раз Вейдер не надел своего чёрного длинного плаща, и это облегчило дело. Оби-Ван снял с Вейдера верхние одежды и распахнул нижнюю рубашку. Запах крови и гноя ударил по носу Оби-Вана. Он осторожно развязал пропитавшуюся красным некогда белую перевязку.  
— Бакта-пластырь на такую рану? Это всё равно что пытаться отрастить отрубленную конечность молитвой, — вырвалось у него. — Да у тебя кожа вокруг посинела!  
— Умру? — хмыкнул Вейдер.  
Оби-Ван вскинул на него взгляд и опять опустил его к ране.  
— Владыки ситхи умирают от гнойного экссудата?  
— Хочешь проверить?  
— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван и то, насколько честным был ответ, удивило его самого.  
Он вытянул ладонь и положил её на мокрый лоб Вейдер. Горячий, как печка. Вейдер прикрыл глаза; его слегка потряхивало. Вот он шанс тебе, Кеноби: избавиться от владыки ситха одним взмахом руки, заканчивая если не войну, то хотя бы этот безнадёжный для Республики бой. И не впервые ему выпадает такая возможность: доверие Вейдера и полное его нежелание признавать Оби-Вана врагом до сих пор сбивали его с толку.  
Правда, не так сильно, как собственное нежелание делать то же самое.  
Он опять посмотрел в лицо Вейдера и потянулся к нему в Силе. Тот опустил щиты настолько, что Оби-Ван мог спокойно касаться его эмоций и впитывать их в себя. Вейдеру было больно, но уже — не страшно. Казалось, он был даже удивлён тем, что его организм, не получивший должного лечения, решил предать его. Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, положил ладонь на его полуобнажённое плечо, касаясь одновременно и ткани рубашки и голой кожи, и сказал:  
— У тебя острая интоксикация всего организма, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — Даже если вытянуть инфекцию из раны, то всему телу потребуется лечение.  
Вейдер не отвечал. Оби-Ван распахнул глаза и наткнулся лишь на опущенные тонкие венистые веки.  
— Энакин, — позвал он его. Вейдер рвано выдохнул.  
Оби-Ван никогда особо не был хорош в исцелении, но кое-что умел, хоть давно не практиковался. Он вспомнил всё, чему успел научиться, прокрутил в голове строчки из учебников, и сразу же отмёл их прочь. Всё, что он знал, перемешалось в голове беспорядочным вихрем, словно из-за близости таких же спутанных мыслей Вейдера. Оби-Ван мысленно попросил помощи у Силы («всё равно что пытаться отрастить отрубленную конечность молитвой») и скользнул пальцами с плеча на голый живот рядом с раной, но не касаясь её. Положил к первой ладони вторую.  
Вейдер медленно терял сознание. Оби-Ван быстро опускал свои собственные щиты, обнажаясь перед Вейдером так, как не обнажался ни перед кем, кроме, наверное, учителя Квай-Гона.  
— Как нынче поживает Шми?  
Это помогло. Вейдер открыл свои мутные глаза и посмотрел на Оби-Вана мягко, почти нежно, вспоминая о матери. Сила Оби-Вана опутывалась светло-голубыми нитями, как цепи, которыми их сковали на Флорруме, вокруг пульсирующей боли Вейдера. Тот сглотнул и телом, и Силой потянулся к нему навстречу.  
— Ты сразу догадался, да? — Оби-Ван промолчал, ответ был очевидным. Сразу. Вейдер, смотря в его сосредоточенное лицо, дёрнул голой рукой без перчатки, словно желая поднять её для чего-то, но так и не сделал этого. — Она… у неё всё хорошо. Живёт сейчас на Корусанте. Ей там не особо нравится, но всё лучше Татуина. Мой учитель выкупил маму почти сразу после меня, когда я попытался сбежать к ней в тринадцатый раз. За две недели. Кажется, тогда у него и лопнуло терпение.  
Вейдер хрипло и натужно рассмеялся. Оби-Ван сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ, мысленно отмечая тот факт, что бывший хозяин Вейдера, тот жадный тойдарианец, вполне возможно знаком с учителем Вейдера, ещё одним ситхом. Организм Вейдера лечить было нелегко: он насквозь пропитался болью, и гноем, и шипящей от чужих прикосновений, непривычной к этому тёмной Силой. Оби-Ван как мог успокаивал её голубоватым свечением собственной, и она потихоньку сдавалась, как сдавалось и тело Вейдера, поддаваясь навстречу прикосновениям.  
— Мне легче, — пробормотал он. Поднял свою ладонь и вцепился в одежду Оби-Вана, сжимая ткань до побелевших костяшек. — Хватит.  
— Ещё чуть-чуть, — мягко ответил он, поселяя внутри чужой чернильный Силы частицы своей, светло-синей, и невольно пропуская тёмную чужую материю сквозь свой организм. — Вставай, Вейдер. Я сделал, что мог, но этого недостаточно. У вас тут есть целитель?  
Вейдер осторожно поднялся на ноги не без помощи Оби-Вана. Они простояли неподвижно несколько секунд, и, только убедившись, что Вейдер не собирается снова падать, Оби-Ван отпустил его. Дрожащими руками Вейдер начал поправлять на себе одежду, а Оби-Ван склонился и подобрал с земли его пояс. Взял в руки чужой световой меч и помедлил, разглядывая его. Простая рукоять, ничем не отличимая от обычного меча джедая, она легла в ладонь Оби-Вана так легко, будто под неё и создавалась. Оби-Ван провёл пальцем по панели активации, продел мизинец под поясное кольцо. Вейдер наблюдал за ним со спокойным интересом, продолжая возиться с одеждой, в его глазах не было опасения или настороженности. Приведя себя в порядок, он вытянул вперёд ладонь, и Оби-Ван, не мешкая, без раздумий вложил в неё его пояс и световой меч.  
— Ты должен пойти к целителю, — с подозрением сказал он, смотря, как Вейдер застёгивает пояс вокруг талии. — В следующий раз ты можешь почти потерять сознание прямо посреди сражения и…  
Оби-Ван запнулся.  
— …и даровать тебе победу? — усмехнулся Вейдер.  
Он всё ещё был бледным, но выглядел значительно лучше. Оби-Ван посмотрел на свои ладони, которыми касался чужой обнажённой кожи для лучшего контакта в Силе, будто спрашивая у них: и вы мне позволили это сделать?  
— Что насчёт переговоров? — спросил он у развернувшегося к зданию парламента Вейдера.  
— Мы можем перенести их. Ещё встретимся, Кеноби, — ответил Вейдер и пошёл дальше.  
Оби-Ван нервно выдохнул.  
За воротами его ждал Джалут. Он выпрямился, с интересом заглядывая за плечо Оби-Вана, но Вейдера там не увидел, сразу же слегка поникнув. Половину дороги он явно боролся со своим любопытством, но под конец не выдержал:  
— Вы с владыкой Вейдером пришли к соглашению?  
— Боюсь, Джалут, вскоре нам с тобой опять предстоит увидеться, — вяло пошутил Оби-Ван.  
Джалут непонимающе на него глянул, но смолчал.  
Когда под вечер к Оби-Вану ворвался взбудораженный коммандер Коди и сообщил о том, что сепаратисты с миром покидают Дролл без каких-либо объяснений, Оби-Ван даже не нашёл в себе сил удивляться. Только прикрыл глаза и мысленно ответил «не за что» на своеобразное вейдеровское «спасибо».  
Его благодарность подсвечивалась ярким светло-синим светом.  
**Охотник на гандарков**  
Асока сказала:  
— При всём уважении, магистр Кеноби, но, насколько я поняла, Совет поручил эту миссию кому-то другому. Чего Вам тогда не сидится?  
И Асока была, в принципе, права.  
Как-то раз, будучи пятнадцатилетним падаваном, Оби-Ван во время одной из дипломатических миссий волшебным образом сумел сорвать встречу высших чинов, напившись и слегка подпалив Зал Встреч в главном дворце в столице. Миссия была провалена, полностью и безоговорочно, и даже в тот раз он не получил от Совета таких тумаков, как сейчас, за своеволие, непослушание приказов и спасение юнлингов. Наверное, весь удар тогда принял на себя учитель Квай-Гон, храни Сила его беспокойную душу. Сейчас заступаться за Оби-Вана было, увы, некому.  
Зато будет, что внукам… Ах, точно.  
— Если Вас это утешит, — продолжила Асока, не замечая его подавленного состояния, — то после героического спасения юнлингов о Вас весь Храм заговорил. И с Вами чаще стали выбирать варианты «выйти замуж» и «поцеловать».  
Оби-Ван с подозрением посмотрел на неё.  
— Погоди-ка, а раньше что выбирали?  
Асока невинно пожала плечами и убежала, сказав, что у неё какие-то важные дела.  
В разносе от Совета было мало приятного. Злился магистр Винду по-особенному — ему даже не нужно было повышать голос, чтобы втоптать собеседника в грязь. Сидящий рядом Йода, временами задумчиво хмыкающий себе под нос и стреляющий пыльными джедайскими мудростями, положение не спасал. Вышел из Зала Совета Оби-Ван в состоянии, близком к тому, чтобы (опять) напиться. Но Оби-Ван был образцовым (почти) джедаем… был бы. Потому что как только Совет сказал ему сидеть в Храме ровно и учить юнлингов вязать крючком, он пошёл в библиотеку и начал поиск в архивах по запросу «гандарк».  
Несомненно, информация о том, где обитают гандарки, чем питаются и как размножаются была крайне интересной, но совсем не той, которую Оби-Ван надеялся найти. Тогда он попытался разыскать что-нибудь про наркотики, и проходящая мимо госпожа Ню странно посмотрела на него, но тактично смолчала.  
Ну что ж, зато теперь Оби-Ван разбирался, какой наркотик лучше вводить внутривенно, а какой — понижает потенцию. Кто знает, что в жизни может пригодиться.  
На самом деле, поделилась с ним Асока, пришедшая в библиотеку по просьбе учителя Пло Куна, но забывшая, в чём именно заключалась просьба и решившая присесть на уши погрустневшему магистру Кеноби, наказания от Совета больше напоминают поощрение. Ну заставили Вас сидеть на Корусанте ровно, разве повод отдохнуть, не мотаясь из одной горячей точки в другую, — это плохо?  
Ты не понимаешь, падаван, кисло ответил Оби-Ван, стирая старые запросы и вводя «смешные видео с лот-котиками».  
Они с Асокой смотрели архив разных смешных видео с лот-котиками минут пятнадцать, пока госпожа Ню не бросила на них ещё один молчаливый многозначительный взгляд. Опять тактично смолчав.  
В чём-то Асока и была права, но отдыхать, зная, что ты нарушил приказы Совета, в Галактике идёт война, а из самых тёмных уголков планет на свет выползает смертельный, опасный наркотик, у Оби-Вана вряд ли бы получилось. Напоследок Асока сказала, что, учитывая военное положение, Совет скорее всего уже скоро поостынет и снимет с Оби-Вана все ограничения, и Оби-Ван был с ней согласен, но до этого момента тоже надо было как-то дожить.  
Если он будет сидеть ровно, как ему было наказано, то, конечно, доживёт.  
Я буду, твёрдо решил для себя Оби-Ван. Мой лимит нарушений приказов Совета исчерпан на декады вперёд.  
И на следующий же день оказался в каком-то клубе, ещё не на нижних уровнях, но близких к нему. Весь вечер подходил к самым подозрительным, как ему казалось, личностям, и тихо интересовался, не завалялась ли где у них доза «гандарка».  
В ответ обычно получал непонимающий взгляд и такую же тихую фразу: «Ты чё, шмальнул уже что-то? Тебе красный набуанский или палочек смерти?»  
В следующее же мгновение эти подозрительные личности выходили из клуба, садились в транспорт и отправлялись проведывать свою маму.  
Сила, и что он вообще делает? Неужели это Вейдер на него успел так плохо повлиять?  
О Вейдере Оби-Ван предпочёл бы не думать вообще и думал слишком много. В этом не было ничего критичного; свои мысли он легко мог держать в узде, эмоции — направить в Силу, но делать этого… не хотелось. Сны выцветали из памяти к моменту пробуждения, и Оби-Ван не был уверен, что снился ему именно Вейдер, но в голове плясали остатки образов тёмных скал Сенекса, мягкой почвы Ла’му и оранжевого камня каньонов Флоррума.  
И где-то среди всего этого, наверное, прятался Вейдер, наблюдая безмолвно и с болезненной нуждой. Что делал Вейдер в его снах? Что он вообще мог там делать? спрашивал Оби-Ван у собственного же подсознания. Подсознание, зараза, ожидаемо не отвечало.  
Когда клубы в более-менее приличных местах закончились, Оби-Ван решил нырнуть в самое пекло и отправился на нижние уровни. Здесь он бывал не так часто — и слава Силе. Посетив три клуба, в том числе и старое доброе казино «Чужеземец», и не найдя там ничего интересного, чуть не угодив в пьяную драку и едва избавившись от женщины лёгкого поведения, упорно пытающейся навязать свою компанию Оби-Вану на вечер и ночь (в итоге она отправилась… проведывать маму, да), он зашёл за угол и устало вдохнул в лёгкие затхлый, загазованный воздух.  
Когда к нему подошёл чумазый мальчишка, Оби-Ван даже почти не посмотрел на него. Он достал из внутреннего кармана денег и протянул их ребёнку. Тот, не раздумывая, быстро принял их и сказал:  
— Я вообще-то не за этим… Вот, это Вам просили передать.  
Правда, возвращать деньги не стал и просто быстро убежал куда-то. Оби-Ван даже слова вставить не успел. Он, нахмурившись, развернул клочок бумаги (кажется, некогда это было частью упаковки от сигарет) и прочитал всего два слова, написанных на нём.  
«Кашмир. Сейчас».  
Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы. Кажется, кто-то обратил на него внимание. Кто-то, располагающий тем, что ему нужно. Он открыл голокарту и ввёл туда слово «Кашмир». Это оказался небольшой клуб неподалёку. Оби-Ван скомкал бумажку, положил во внутренний карман и направился к месту встречи. Почему-то у него было нехорошее предчувствие. Или хорошее?  
В клубе было достаточно народа, и выглядел он вполне прилично для заведения на нижних уровнях. Оби-Ван вздохнул и даже не стал осматриваться. И удивляться тоже не стал. Понимание пришло к нему сразу же, как только он преступил порог. Он направился по следу знакомого присутствия в Силе и уселся за барную стойку.  
— Стакан молока, пожалуйста, — криво улыбнувшись, сказал он бармену. Тот непонимающе взглянул на него. — Ладно. Не смешно. Налей «Звёздного пламени».  
Бармен кивнул. Оби-Ван взъерошил волосы на затылке, приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок, и наконец повернул голову вбок.  
Вейдер смотрел на него, слегка улыбаясь. Волосы его тоже спутались между собой, а на щеках играл лёгкий румянец. То ли пытался влиться в атмосферу, то ли успел прилично надраться, пока ждал его. Оби-Вану почему-то приятнее было думать о втором варианте. Он ещё раз пробежался взглядом по лицу Вейдера, задержавшись на его поблёскивающих синих глазах, и тот подал голос первым:  
— И как тебе вообще такая идея в голову пришла? — беззлобно ухмыльнулся. — В тебе всё кричит о том, что ты джедай, как ни пытайся ты доказать обратное. Бесполезная задумка, Кеноби.  
Оби-Ван хмыкнул в ответ.  
Бармен поставил перед ним прозрачный стакан с ярким, оранжевым виски на дне. Оби-Ван сделал маленький глоток и опустил стакан обратно на стойку, не убирая от прохладного стекла пальцев. Склонился к Вейдеру и тихо спросил:  
— Все дороги ведут на Корусант?  
Тот тоже приблизился. Светло-русая прядь волос выбилась из-за уха и пощекотала его висок.  
— Я узнал у того пирата в баре, продавшего мне «гандарка», откуда на Флоррум идут поставки этого наркотика. Я думал, что откуда-нибудь из Внешнего Кольца или хотя бы с Нал-Хатты. Но, как видишь, ты прав: все дороги ведут на Корусант.  
Вейдер вновь отстранился от Оби-Вана и сделал ещё один глоток из своего стакана. Его взгляд задумчиво бегал по территории клуба. Он не носил своих привычных строгих одежд, и одет был сейчас неброско, даже просто, в цвета светлые и однотонные. Светлый тоже шёл Вейдеру, отстранённо подумал Оби-Ван и, повторяя за Вейдером, сделал ещё один глоток виски. Почти так же сильно, как чёрный.  
— Забыл спросить в прошлый раз, — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел подумать, — как твоё ранение?  
Он ожидал вспышки гнева: никто не любит, когда ему напоминают о его слабости. Но Вейдер, даже не посмотрев на Оби-Вана, легко пробежался пальцами по своему скрытому под одеждой животу и просто ответил:  
— Шрам останется. Мне не привыкать. А сейчас глянь вправо, на столик в углу. Долго не смотри.  
За столиком в углу сидели балосар и молодой мужчина с беспокойно бегающими глазами. Они находились друг к другу так близко, что это бы показалось непристойным в приличном обществе. Общество вокруг них, правда, сложно было назвать приличным. На влюблённую пару эти двое, тем не менее, не походили, и Оби-Ван успел заметить быстрое движение рук под столом, словно балосар что-то передал мужчине. Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд и прикончил стакан одним глотком.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Слышал про картель Синалоа?  
Оби-Ван поморщился. Слышал, конечно. Самая большая заноза для джедаев на Корусанте, с которой даже магистр Винду не смог справиться. Около шестидесяти пяти процентов наркотрафика во Внутреннем и Среднем Кольцах приходилось на долю именно этого картеля. В определённых кругах Корусанта его членов уважали, пожалуй, не меньше, чем членов Ордена джедаев, а то и больше.  
— Поставки идут от них, — продолжил Вейдер, догадавшись обо всём по лицу Оби-Вана. Он вновь приблизился к нему и, теперь, когда он изредка поворачивал голову, Оби-Ван чувствовал его проспиртованное горячее дыхание на своей щеке.  
Признавать не хотелось, но признать пришлось: ему это нравилось.  
— Кто-то из приближенных ко мне людей вошёл в долю с картелем и толкнул новый наркотик. И, скорее всего, продолжает это делать. Выйдем на лидера — выйдем на крысу.  
Оби-Ван жестом попросил ещё виски и слегка позабавлено спросил:  
— И как ты собираешься сделать это? С Синалоа не справились даже джедаи.  
— Ты слишком высокого мнения о джедаях, — лязгнул Вейдер. Он резко напрягся. — И слишком низкого — о ситхах. Сиди здесь и, Силы ради, не лезь. Теперь твоя очередь слушать меня.  
Оби-Ван смотрел, как Вейдер спрыгнул с высокого барного стула, поправил одежду и направился к столику в углу, за которым сидел теперь один балосар. Взгляд Оби-Вана скользнул по затылку Вейдера — его спутанные золотые кудри образовывали на затылке монограммы из букв на разных языках, по широким плечам, по скрытой за светлой тканью спине, и ещё ниже, ниже…  
Оби-Ван сделал очередной глоток из вновь наполнившегося стакана.  
Он приказал себе не смотреть на Вейдера, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания. Оби-Ван никогда не думал, что у него такая хорошая фантазия, но почему-то перед глазами начала упорно вставать сцена, как балосар, опасливо оглядевшись по сторонам, приближается к лицу Вейдера, кладя свои конечности на его колени и хриплым шёпотом говоря о том, сколько ему будет стоить «гандарк»…  
Не сдержавшись, Оби-Ван обернулся к ним и даже почти не удивился, смотря, как балосар, едва не откидывая от себя стол, вскакивает на ноги и несётся к выходу из клуба.  
— Хорошо сработано! — лениво крикнул Оби-Ван побежавшему следом за наркоторговцем Вейдеру. Тот вскинул в воздух руку, безмолвно показывая ему средний палец.  
В большинстве систем для существ с пятью пальцами этот жест считался оскорблением.  
Оби-Ван тоже покинул клуб, быстро прикончив свой напиток виски. Опьянеть он от этого не сильно опьянел, но на голодный желудок градус приятно вдарил по голове. Настолько приятно, что Оби-Ван позволил себе задержаться взглядом на виде Вейдера чуть ниже спины, прежде чем его фигура исчезла за углом.  
Вид его порадовал.  
Он открыл голокарту. Судя по всему, балосар направлялся к парковке. У «Кашмира» парковки не было, а ближайшая находилась чуть поодаль. Балосар выбрал путь, который легко мог смутить незнакомого с ними Вейдера: узкие, запутанные улицы-лабиринты, нагромождения зданий. Оби-Ван развернулся и пошёл в противоположную сторону, выбрав другую, прямую и краткую дорогу.  
На парковке было пусто. Оби-Ван только нахмурился: неужто просчитался?, как вдруг из-за одного из углов выбежал балосар и направился прямо к нему. Оби-Ван вытащил световой меч и встал рядом с входом на парковку. Неудачливый наркоторговец резко затормозил, испуганно смотря на него, только развернулся, чтобы понестись прочь обратно, как едва не напоролся на красный меч Вейдера.  
— Балосары. Ненавижу, блять, балосар, — выплюнул Вейдер.  
— Какой ты чувствительный мальчик, Вейдер, — приподняв брови, ответил Оби-Ван, убирая свой меч и оставляя несчастного наркоторговца на чужую милость.  
С этим Вейдер хотя бы справился хорошо. Внушения действительно не применял: только грубую эффективную силу и обычные запугивания. Оби-Ван стоял поодаль, смотря, как балосар практически выплёвывает в его лицо всю нужную информацию. Информация его смутила: ничего нового она не давала. Закончив, Вейдер выпрямился и рукоятью светового меча отправил наркоторговца в нокаут.  
— Я знаю, — выдал слегка пьяный язык Оби-Вана, пока тот смотрел, как Вейдер выпрямляется и убирает с лица взмокшие волосы, — почему ты не используешь внушение.  
Тот бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
— Это потому что ты сам когда-то был рабом. Сам когда-то беспрекословно слушался чьих-то приказов, не имея собственной воли, и теперь тебе это претит. Значит, у ситхов всё-таки есть принципы и моральные устои?  
Он опустил взгляд. Верхняя пуговица на одежде Вейдера была расстёгнута, и Оби-Ван заметил обнажённую шею и островок смуглой кожи. Чуть ниже, совсем рядом, должны были находиться ключицы. Леча Вейдера, он не особо обращал внимания на его тело — не до того было, но потом воспоминания эти начали вставать у него перед глазами в подходящие и не очень моменты, и Оби-Ван вырисовывал в памяти каждую деталь, каждый шрам, каждую родинку. Он оттянул воротник собственной одежды и опять посмотрел в лицо Вейдера.  
Тот улыбался.  
— Не у всех, — ответил кратко и, переступив через валяющегося на земле балосара, сделал к нему шаг. — Осталось навестить его босса. Ты со мной?  
Вот так просто. Ты со мной. Как будто они два джедая, рвущиеся в бой: ты со мной? Как будто они старые друзья, идущие в место, известное лишь им одним: ты со мной? Как будто они…  
Оби-Ван разлепил пересохшие губы, собираясь ответить что-то (что именно — он сам ещё не знал), как вдруг лежащий без сознания балосар застонал, приходя в себя. Оби-Ван медленно моргнул пару раз и вновь закрыл рот, почувствовав в их чернильно-голубой связи что-то непонятное, идущее от Вейдера. Разочарование? Недовольство? Разбитое о суровые реалии предвкушение? Ситхи используют тёмную сторону Силы, которую подпитывают своими эмоциями, напомнил себе Оби-Ван, склонившись на балосаром, чтобы использовать внушение. Вейдер сказал:  
— Только не отправляй его к маме, прошу.  
И связь между ними заискрилась светлым, искренним весельем, на которое Оби-Ван просто не мог не ответить.  
* * *  
Сила, это не смешно, подумал Оби-Ван, просыпаясь в своей комнате в Храме посреди глубокой ночи.  
А вот Силе, казалось, было смешно.  
Ладно, признался Оби-Ван, вытирая пот со лба слегка подрагивающей ладонью и смотря перед собой в потолок, который подсвечивался из окна огнями вечно бдящего Корусанта, Сила тут не причём. Это всё ты сам.  
Вейдер продолжал приходить в его сны, принося с собой мерцающий голубой цвет, разбавляющий чернильную тьму вокруг них; приносил оранжевые насыпи пиратской планеты Флоррум, серо-синие восходы почти заброшенного Ла’му и пустые опасные космопорты пропитавшегося болью и ненавистью Сенекса. И давно уже не приходил сам. Оби-Вану не снился Набу, потому что на Набу с ним не было Вейдера. Оби-Ван в дрёме не грезил о Татуине — потому что, когда он прибыл туда впервые, Вейдера оттуда уже забрали.  
И даже… даже Мандалор, где он когда-то повстречал и полюбил Сатин, не приходил к нему в сновидениях. Ни сейчас, ни тогда, ни когда-либо еще.  
Наверное, надо было меньше думать о скрывающихся за тканью одежды ключицах Вейдера. И о его виде сзади. И о том, как касалось его пьяное тёплое дыхание виска Оби-Вана, щекоча рыжие, влажные от пота волосы.  
Во сне, по крайней мере, ключицы Вейдера не скрывались за одеждой.  
Потому что на Вейдере не было одежды.  
Шрам останется. Мне не привыкать, вспомнил Оби-Ван, опуская взгляд вниз с усмешки на чужом лице, по подбородку, по шее. Он помнил, что через грудь Вейдера проходил длинный некрасивый шрам от ожога, лишивший его правого соска. Подтянутое тело и смуглая кожа были испещрены и более мелкими, но такими же неаккуратными шрамами, в том числе и от той раны, которую лечил Оби-Ван; шрамы эти плясали причудливыми блёклыми узорами и уходили и за спину, и вниз, под пояс штанов — что было в тех местах, Оби-Ван не видел и вспомнить не мог, зато мог прекрасно представить. Он выдохнул нервно и рвано, и воображаемый Вейдер поймал его выдох своими губами, приблизившись к нему. Вейдер был совершенно обнажён, но взгляд Оби-Вана не падал ниже дорожки волос, ведущей к бёдрам — неизведанные территории, простор для воображения, которое не хотело доставлять Оби-Вану особой радости и отводило от этих территорий глаза даже во сне.  
Оби-Ван столкнулся взглядом со взглядом Вейдера. Радужки его были серо-синими, живыми и медленно загорающимися внутренним жёлтым блеском. Оби-Ван вскинул ладонь и провёл шершавыми пальцами по скуле Вейдера, собирая своей кожей чужие капельки пота. Вейдер прикрыл свои глаза, поддаваясь ласке, его дыхание щекотало губы Оби-Вана.  
Правая рука Вейдера.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на неё. Правая рука Вейдера была в заточении перчатки из чёрной кожи с металлическими заклёпками. Вейдер уловил его интерес, он слегка усмехнулся, отстранился и начал медленно, напоказ, расстёгивать перчатку. За его спиной переливались всеми оттенками чёрного горные скалы, чтобы превратиться в оранжевые каньоны и развалиться на мягкую ровную почву, у горизонта сливающуюся с безоблачным, спокойным небом.  
Когда Вейдер потянул перчатку с руки, она снялась с его собственной кожей. Она сползла с мышц, обнажая толстые нити сгибателей кисти, и Оби-Ван едва ли не застонал вслух беспомощно: ты должен быть эротическим сном, не кошмаром!  
Что, в принципе, не помешало Вейдеру схватить лицо Оби-Вана в обе ладони (левая коснулась щеки Оби-Вана прохладой и сухостью, мягкое прикосновение, ни одной мозоли, ни одной царапины на коже; правая обожгла своим когтистым пламенем и наверняка оставила след на щеке, повторяющий изгибы длани и длинных пальцев). Прижаться к Оби-Вану обнажённым, наполовину невидимым телом и потянуться губами к губам Оби-Вана.  
И в этот момент Оби-Ван раскрыл глаза, проснулся и вытер рукой пот со лба.  
Алкоголь до сих пор не выветрился из организма. Надо было брать не «Звёздное пламя», а что-нибудь полегче. Вообще не надо было ничего брать. Не надо было приходить в «Кашмир». Спускаться на нижний уровень. Ослушиваться приказов Совета. Оби-Ван бросил взгляд за окно, на огни Корусанта, и положил руку на полувставший член поверх ткани одежды.  
Можно было бы спросить, мол, Кеноби, какого чёрта ты творишь, но он запоздал с этим вопросом очень и очень давно. Он был уместен, когда Оби-Ван повстречал этого ситха, когда стал доверять ему и даже когда тишина между ними перестала казаться напряжённой.  
Не сейчас.  
Не теперь.  
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Вейдер в его воображении их тоже закрыл, чтобы самому Оби-Вану не пришлось страдать выбором, какого цвета они будут: жёлтые или синие. С далёким, блёклым ужасом Оби-Ван понял, что ему всё равно, какого. Ему всё равно, кем в первую очередь был Вейдер. Было всё равно. Будет всё равно. Вейдер выгибал своё подтянутое тело, спина выворачивалась ровной половиной колеса, рука, вновь в чёрной перчатке, касалась своего живота и уходила вниз, в места, которые ещё не прогрузились в воображении Оби-Вана. В реальности Оби-Ван выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, плюнул на ладонь и скользнул ею под пояс штанов, сжимая собственную возбуждённую плоть. Слюна высыхала быстро, картинка Вейдера в мозгу тряслась и то и дело исчезала, алкоголь ещё не полностью покинул организм, но это не помешало Оби-Вану кончить быстро — слишком быстро, с каким-то грязным удовольствием и очень шумным выдохом, ловя закрытыми глазами понимающую улыбку на искусанных губах Вейдера.  
Оби-Ван вытащил ладонь из штанов и вытер её прямо о простыни, уткнув взгляд в потолок и не чувствуя ничего, кроме приятного облегчения.  
В его комнате не было балкона, но было небольшое окно, которое Оби-Ван, встав с кровати на слабые ноги, распахнул. Лёгкий ветер коснулся его волос и приятно похолодил взмокшую кожу. Корусант никогда не спал: жизнь шевелилась и высоко, в дорогих небоскрёбах, и на нижних уровнях, примыкающих к холодной земле. Особенно — на нижних уровнях. Оби-Ван тихо вздохнул и зарылся руками в волосы, прикрыв глаза.  
Корусант был огромен, оплот культуры, столица Галактики, дома-муравейники — и даже в этом стоге сена Оби-Ван смог нащупать недалёкую маленькую точку, поблескивающую привычным синим светом с тёмными вкраплениями.  
* * *  
Спустя ровно четыре монотонных дня комлинк с зашифрованным каналом подал признак жизни.  
Вейдер был либо параноиком, либо обжигался на молоке, но, передавая этот комлинк Оби-Вану, строго наказал: никаких звонков, они могут прослушиваться, только письма. Как будто Оби-Ван вообще собирался ему звонить. Он поспешно закончил беседу с парочкой встреченных в коридоре рыцарей джедаев и скрылся в своей комнате, открыв комлинк и пробежавшись глазами по полученному сообщению:  
«Бывал когда-нибудь в „Сверхновой“? Найдём друг друга на Вос Гесал».  
Чуть ниже — точные координаты и время встречи. Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
По-хорошему… по-хорошему он должен прямо сейчас отнести комлинк Совету и всё рассказать магистрам. Пускай те делают, что хотят: договариваются с наркокартелем, устраивают Вейдеру засаду, судят его, как ситха и преступника. Долг Оби-Вана как джедая заключался в том, чтобы поступить именно так. Причём давно, до того, как Сила Вейдера успела тонкими тёмными нитями переплетись с его собственной Силой, до того, как он стал приходить ему во снах, до того, как Оби-Ван начал нарушать прямые приказы Совета и держать от них свои действия в тайне. Ради ситха.  
Покойный учитель Квай-Гон наверняка бы, узнав о проступках своего ученика, удивился бы. Сказал: не этого я ожидал от тебя, Оби-Ван, и посмотрел бы без привычного равнодушия и непонимания, которые непрестанно следовали за ними все проведённые бок о бок долгие года.  
Вот это, сказал бы, мой ученик. Хотя, наверное, гордиться тут нечем. И рассмеялся бы. Оби-Ван представил это так живо, что губ коснулась лёгкая улыбка. Он вздохнул и сверился со временем. Его оставалось не так много до встречи. Оби-Ван запрятал себя в гражданскую одежду, скрывая от посторонних глаз световой меч, и решил помедитировать всё оставшееся время. Он не колебался — ни секунды — и уже принял решение, что делать дальше, но всё равно отправил остатки своего слабого сомнения в Силу. Сила покорно приняла их, словно полностью одобряла решение Оби-Вана: да как бы она могла?  
Одобрить союз с ситхом? Предательство клятв и нарушения принципов Кодекса? Оби-Ван сцепил зубы: медитация вместо спокойствия отправила его в вольное плавание по руслу своих и без того запутанных мыслей и привнесла с собой лишь тревоги и сомнения.  
Когда Оби-Ван распахнул глаза, то понял: время пришло. Он выглянул из окна: во дворе стояли сбившиеся в косяк юнлинги. Один из них поднял голову, и Оби-Ван сразу же его узнал: тот самый, с Флоррума, что просил молоко. Последние десять лет Оби-Ван только и слышал, что ему нужно взять себе падавана. Старшие юнлинги смотрели на него с интересом и надеждой, как сам Оби-Ван некогда смотрел на других джедаев, и каждый раз Оби-Ван не находил в себе сил и желания становиться учителем.  
Мальчик-Со-Стаканом-Молока поймал его взгляд и неуверенно улыбнулся. Оби-Ван улыбнулся ему в ответ и, развернувшись, направился к выходу.  
Вейдер уже ждал его на месте, разговаривая о чём-то с маргинального вида женщиной, что держала грудного ребёнка на руках. Завидев начавшего подходить к ним Оби-Вана, она поспешно поблагодарила Вейдера и скрылась за ближайшим углом. Оби-Ван изогнул правую бровь.  
— Надеюсь, ты не дал ей денег.  
— Что не так?  
— Она вытащила что-то из твоего правого кармана.  
Вейдер чертыхнулся и похлопал себя по опустевшим карманам. Оби-Ван тихо хмыкнул, смотря, как растерянность бежит по его лицу. Ускру как всегда светил всевозможными цветами искусственных огней; неоновые вывески обрисовывали буквы и фигуры по большей части неизвестных ему животных, людей и разных вещей. Здесь было по-своему красиво, но это была не та красота, которая нравилась Оби-Вану. Здесь на него никто особо даже не смотрел; без своих одеяний джедая и светового меча в руках или на поясе, он особо не выделялся из толпы. Мимо проходящие девушки бросили мечтательный взгляд на Вейдера, но это было всё внимание, выделенное им нижним, грязным уровнем Корусанта.  
— Что в «Сверхновой»?  
— Казино, выпивка и танцующие на шестах тви’лечки, — непередаваемо поморщился Вейдер.  
— Да что ты.  
Вейдер посмотрел на него с беззлобной насмешкой. Взгляд Оби-Вана упал на его растянутые в ухмылке губы. По телу пробежала дрожь. Взгляд Оби-Вана переместился к упакованной в перчатку руке. Собственные ладони взмокли. Как теперь смотреть на Вейдера, на любую часть его тела, и не вспоминать?  
Это может подождать, решил Оби-Ван, мысленно успокаивая себя. У нас есть важное дело. Вейдер, тем временем, не замечая его душевных и телесных метаний, начал прояснять:  
— В «Сверхновой» нас ждёт встреча с Хоакином Лоэра, знаешь ты его или нет.  
Оби-Ван недоверчиво нахмурился.  
— Конечно, знаю. С самим лидером Синалоа? Как ты…  
— О, легко, — самодовольно ответил Вейдер. — Тот балосар передал своему начальству, что на него напало два человека со световыми мечами, владеющими Силой, и явно не джедаи — джедаи так грубо не действуют. Они пытались выудить у него сведения о нахождении его босса. Ждать, когда Лоэра заинтересуется, попытается выйти со мной на связь и назначить встречу, было лишь вопросом времени — я и не прятался, всё эти дни ошиваясь по клубам, владельцем которых, предполагаемо, был Лоэра. — Он помолчал мгновение, задумчиво посмотрев куда-то в сторону и почесав ногтем подбородок. — И вот мы здесь.  
— Тогда давай поскорее покончим с этим.  
А то смотреть на тебя невозможно, вздохнув, мысленно добавил Оби-Ван, и они направились в «Сверхновую».  
Перед входом в казино он всё-таки поймал Вейдера за оголённое запястье и слегка потянул на себя. Вейдер на удивление покорно его послушался, делая широкий шаг назад. Глянул через плечо на Оби-Вана тусклыми смурными глазами цвета неба перед дождём и приподнял правую бровь.  
— У тебя ведь есть план?  
Вейдер, всё так же не поворачиваясь к нему всем телом, неопределённо дёрнул плечами и, не разрывая тактильного контакта, пошёл дальше. Оби-Ван, сделав за ним пару шагов, с запозданием отпустил его запястье. Холодок пробежался по позвоночнику, и предчувствие о всей этой затеи вновь напомнило Оби-Вану о себе. Правда, хорошее или плохое — он так до сих пор и не смог определить точно.  
Вейдер сказал что-то охраннику, и тот с вежливым приветствием пропустил их внутрь. В казино было жарко, и ярко, и шумно. Оби-Ван поморщился и посторонился: мимо него прошли два охранника, выволакивающие наружу под белые рученьки молодого парня, кричащего, что он не жульничал. На вошедших тут не обращали внимания, слишком увлечённые игрой. Растеряться Оби-Ван не успел; пока он с отвращением, но не без интереса осматривался вокруг, к ним подошёл другой охранник, и, вежливо позвав их, сообщил, что господин Лоэра ждёт гостей в VIP-зоне. Оби-Ван пропустил Вейдера вперёд, и они отправились за человеком Лоэра. Ещё несколько женщин с любопытством скользнули взглядом по не обращающему на них внимания Вейдеру; перепало и Оби-Вану, тоже попавшемуся им на глаза, но Вейдер дамам явно понравился больше.  
Признаться, Оби-Ван их отчасти понимал.  
VIP-зоной оказался небольшой застеклённый зал над баром. За круглым столом сидело четверо мужчин и три женщины разных рас и играли в сабакк. Воздух пропах чем-то… дурманящим, мутным, неприятным, но чем именно — Оби-Ван не мог определить. Он взглянул на Вейдера; у того раздулись крылья носа, видимо, этот запах смутил не одного Оби-Вана. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в том, что главарь наркокартеля курит странные травы, не было. Одутловатый усатый мужчина в возрасте, оторвав взгляд от карт, увидел их и расплылся в белозубой широкой улыбке.  
— Надо же! — воскликнул. — Как по часам. Господа, увы, игра закончена. Продолжим как-нибудь в следующий раз. У меня важная встреча.  
Сидевшие за столом молча, без лишних слов поднялись со своих сидений и покинули VIP-зону, направившись к лестнице. Оби-Ван неуверенно проводил их взглядом.  
— Присаживайтесь, — приветливо махнул рукой Лоэра, указывая на освободившиеся места за столом. — Предложил бы сыграть в сабакк, но играть в карты с чувствительными к Силе людьми это всё равно что выходить в рукопашную против трандошанина. — Он хмыкнул, пригладив усы. Оби-Ван невольно повторил его движение. — Выпьете?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — сказал Вейдер, прежде чем Оби-Ван успел открыть рот и вежливо отказаться. — Предлагаю перейти сразу к волнующей нас теме.  
— Хорошая идея. Алонсо, принеси нам ещё виски. Итак, с кем имею честь говорить?  
Оби-Ван перевёл взгляд на Вейдера, сидевшего теперь напротив него. VIP-зона была освещена ярко, и в этом свете Оби-Ван явно видел, как радужка глаз Вейдера сменила свой цвет с синего на жёлтый.  
— Моё имя Дарт Вейдер. Слышали его когда-нибудь?  
Алонсо принёс виски и два дополнительных стакан. Поставил их перед Оби-Ваном и Вейдером, разлил в них виски в повисшей напряжённой тишине и быстро скрылся с глаз. Судя по исчезнувшей улыбке Лоэра, он слышал это имя. Пухлые пальцы опять пригладили усы, взгляд нехорошо заскользил от Оби-Вана к Вейдеру и обратно. Оби-Ван, чувствуя, как пересохло в его горле, сделал несколько быстрых глотков крепкого напитка.  
— Что привело Вас ко мне, господин Вейдер? — спросил Лоэра ровно и не без интереса. — У сепаратистов какое-то дело ко мне?  
Вейдер поднял свой стакан и поднёс его ко рту. Оби-Ван посмотрел, как дёрнулся кадык на его шее, как влажно заблестела верхняя губа, когда он отстранил стакан. Вейдер сложил локти на стол и слегка поддался вперёд, внимательно уставившись на невозмутимого Лоэра. Оби-Ван почувствовал сквозь их связь желание Вейдера разбить стакан о голову наркоторговца, и успокаивающе коснулся его в Силе.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, — холодно ответил Вейдер. — Меня не волнует Ваш наркобизнес и возможная поддержка Вами сепаратистов: будет волновать, когда моё начальство даст мне приказ наладить контакт с картелем Синалоа, но пока этого не произошло. Я хочу знать всего одну вещь: кто из моих людей толкает вам «гандарк»?  
Лоэра спокойно выдержал его взгляд, и теперь Оби-Ван начал понимать, почему в своё время ему удалось выстоять даже против магистра Винду. Глава картеля задумчиво промычал что-то себе под нос и опустил взгляд, пальцами переворачивая свои карты, оставшиеся лежать на столе после незавершённой игры. Комбинация из двадцати трёх — победа была за ним. Вейдер медленно начал закипать внутри от такого пренебрежительного отношения, и Оби-Вану приходилось тратить все силы на попытки угомонить его, поделиться своим спокойствием. По крайней мере, это помогало. Лоэра опять что-то промычал себе под нос и пальцем подозвал к себе Алонсо. Тот начал наполнять стакан Оби-Вана: и когда он только успел его опустошить?  
— Что Вы можете предложить мне взамен, господин Вейдер? — спросил он, и в голосе его не было ни изначального дружелюбия, ни веселья, только деловая, холодная расчётливость.  
На белках глаз Вейдера вспыхнули красным его набухшие сосуды, словно вот-вот взорвутся и растекутся кровью вокруг радужек. Локти проехались по столу, сметая карты, когда он ещё сильнее приблизился к Лоэра.  
— Твою же жизнь.  
Вейдер сказал это очень тихо, спокойно, но сомнений в том, что он говорит правду, не было. За спиной Лоэра стояло два охранника, ещё несколько поджидали у лестницы. Оби-Ван почувствовал напряжение и угрозу, пропитавшую VIP-зону.  
Надо было брать ситуацию в свои руки, пока от картеля не остались лишь приятные и не очень воспоминания.  
— Владыка Вейдер, — подал Оби-Ван голос, надеясь, что дело не примет другой оборот. Вейдер вздрогнул, словно успев позабыть о его существовании. — Владыка Вейдер, — продолжил Оби-Ван, обратив на себя всеобщее внимание, — совсем не это имел в виду. Господин Лоэра, о Вас ходит много слухов.  
Лоэра смотрел прямо на него, и в тёмных глазах его заблестел интерес. Он облизал взглядом всё лицо Оби-Вана, задержался на тонких губах и подбородке, и неосознанно поддался вперёд. Оби-Ван почуял желание, направленное к нему от Лоэра; почувствовал его и Вейдер: натянутая между ними связь ярко вспыхнула чем-то злым и недовольным, и Вейдер поспешил спрятаться за высокими, безупречными щитами. Оби-Ван решил не терять шанса; он улыбнулся краешками губ, и обвёл пальцами грани своего стакана.  
— Да? И каких же именно?  
— Что Вы очень, очень умный человек, — почти промурлыкал Оби-Ван. — Не зря даже Ордену джедаев столько лет не получается от Вас избавиться.  
Лоэра посмотрел ниже: на шею, на кадык, на играющиеся со стаканом пальцы. Его желание стало ещё более явным: даже не чувствительные к Силе могли бы его ощутить. Чувствительный к Силе Оби-Ван едва подавил в себе отвращение и продолжил свою игру.  
— Нас не представили?  
— Моё имя… Бен, — ответил Оби-Ван и слегка склонил голову набок. Лоэра чуть-чуть прикрыл веки. Губы под густыми усами расплылись в улыбке. Пухлые пальцы пригладили эти усы. — К сожалению, Ваш отказ сотрудничать с владыкой Вейдером объявит войну сепаратистам, а война не пойдёт на пользу бизнесу. Поделитесь всего лишь одним маленьким секретом, и мы пожмём. — Оби-Ван сделал паузу, — друг другу руки и останемся хорошими друзьями. Вы же умный человек, господин Лоэра. По крайней мере, так говорят слухи.  
Оби-Ван опять сделал глоток виски, пытаясь подавить внутреннее волнение. Что ж ты творишь, пронеслась в голове лихорадочная мысль, не вздумай напиваться. Но Лоэра завороженно проследил за его движениями, за тем, как Оби-Ван слегка запрокинул голову, облизал верхнюю губу, вытер рот большим пальцем. На секунду Оби-Вану стало нехорошо: он же не палился так явно несколько мгновений назад, наблюдая за пьющим Вейдером?  
К слову о Вейдере…  
Оби-Ван украдкой посмотрел на него. Выглядел Вейдер… ошарашенно. Словно перед ним рушились все понятия о непреложном и монументальном. Ты слишком низкого мнения о джедаях, с усмешкой послал Оби-Ван ему через Силу.  
Или слишком высокого. Был, ответил Вейдер, и Оби-Ван едва сдержался от того, чтобы расхохотаться.  
Он ощутил прикосновение к своей лежащей на столе ладони. Перевёл на неё взгляд и увидел, как пухлые пальцы Лоэра поглаживают его костяшки. Оби-Ван выдавил из себя улыбку и руку не убрал, позволяя Лоэра наслаждаться ситуацией.  
Вот уж кто ситуацией явно не наслаждался, так это Вейдер: его гнев прорвался сквозь щиты и теперь клокотал, и теперь кипел в воздухе вокруг них. Забавно, подумалось Оби-Вану, и он, улыбнувшись, опять посмотрел на Вейдера. Его жёлтые глаза неотрывно блуждали по лицу Оби-Вана, и Оби-Ван провёл языком по нижней губе. Взгляд Вейдер проследил за движением его языка. Солнце глаз загорелось очередной вспышкой.  
Оби-Ван обязательно подумает об этом потом, и не раз. Но не сейчас.  
— Что Вы решили, — тихо спросил он, — господин Лоэра?  
— А Вы умеете сотрудничать, — хмыкнул тот, — в отличие от Вашего начальника. Не хотите стать моим человеком?  
Оби-Ван тихо рассмеялся.  
— О, поверьте, меня во всём устраивает мой владыка.  
И бросил ещё один невинный взгляд в сторону Вейдера.  
— Что ж, жаль, — покачал головой Лоэра. — «Гандарк» поставляет нам человек, назвавшийся Фалеком. Но я копнул чуть глубже и узнал, что его зовут Аввахом Энддном и он родом с Киффу. Вам это имя о чём-нибудь говорит?  
Судя по тому, как резко Вейдер выпрямился на своём сидении, а его эмоции в смятении закружились над Оби-Ваном, говорило. Вейдер отстранённо потёр переносицу, задумавшись о своём, пока Оби-Ван начал благодарить за сотрудничество и прощаться с Лоэра. Когда они оба уже встали из-за стола, Лоэра поймал Оби-Вана за руку и поднёс его ладонь к своим губам, касаясь ими кожи Оби-Вана и щекоча её жёсткими волосами усов.  
— Буду рад видеть Вас ещё, Бен. В любое время, — хрипло сказал он, полностью игнорируя великого и ужасного владыку Вейдера. — Можете развлекаться в моём казино, только, прошу, господа, не выносите все деньги отсюда.  
Оби-Ван рассмеялся и пообещал подумать над его предложением.  
Только когда они вышли из VIP-зоны, Оби-Ван смог перевести дыхание. Он провёл ладонью по взмокшему лбу и посмотрел на Вейдера. От его гнева ни осталось ни следа, были только растерянность и непонимание. Оби-Ван нахмурился и второй раз за день поймал его за запястье, ведя за собой в небольшой, но пустой коридор, примыкающий к уборным комнатам. Вейдер не сопротивлялся.  
— Ты знаешь Авваха Энддна?  
— Даже больше, — резко ответил Вейдер, выходя из своеобразного транса. — Я доверяю ему. Доверял. Он был микробиологом в специально отобранной мною команде для… А, да какая теперь к ситху разница.  
К ситху. Оби-Ван нервно хихикнул.  
Из мужского санузла вышел мужчина, бросил на них незаинтересованный взгляд и исчез из коридора. Оби-Ван слегка прикрыл веки и прислонился спиной к стене.  
— И что теперь? — спросил он. — Ты убьёшь его?  
Вейдер удивился:  
— А что ты предлагаешь, Кеноби? Понять? Просить? Впустить в свои объятия, раскаявшегося и невинного?  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на руку Вейдера в перчатке, которая нервно отбивала пальцами ритм по кости на бедре. Оби-Ван протянул к ней свою ладонь, но так и не смог дотянуться, и она повисла в воздухе.  
— Да нет, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, — убивай.  
Он отлип от стены, взял правую руку Вейдера в свою ладонь и резко дёрнул его на себя, вновь прислоняясь к стене. Вейдер охнул и сделал пару крупных шагов вперёд, чуть ли не впечатываясь в Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван блуждал взглядом по его лицу, оглаживал им острые углы скул и челюсти, окунался в жёлтые проруби глаз, чтобы вынырнуть из них, ощущая себя полностью грязным и испачканным в расплавленном ситховом золоте, чертил линии между его бровей и едва-едва пробивающихся над верхней губой и щеках волосков. Он поднял руку и поймал указательным и большим пальцами подбородок Вейдера, ещё сильнее приближая к себе его лицо. Вейдер поражённо выдохнул, разлепив губы. Оби-Ван сказал:  
— У тебя прыщи под подбородком. Тебе следует лучше питаться. Или меньше пить. Или не попадать в стрессовые ситуации. А мне следует заткнуться.  
И коснулся его губ своими.  
Вейдер ответил на его поцелуй сразу же, будто только этого и ждал. Оби-Ван не удивился, стоило Вейдеру без раздумий попытаться перехватить инициативу, и уступил ему, расслабляясь в чужих руках. Правая ладонь Вейдера, упавшая на талию Оби-Вана оказалась заметно сильнее левой, что легла на его шею, начав чертить узоры по голой коже. Целовался Вейдер грубо и напористо, раздвигал языком губы Оби-Вана, проникал им внутрь и прижимался к нему всем телом, неосознанно и отчаянно. Оби-Ван зарылся пальцами в кудри его волос и слегка выгнул спину. Он ещё не возбудился, но внутри живота поселилось приятное, тяжёлое чувство, и Оби-Ван знал, что за этим последует. Он резко прервал поцелуй, и как раз в этот момент из дамской комнаты вышла женщина, отстранённо скользнула по ним взглядом и поспешно покинула коридор.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел в чужие глаза. Неотрывно и внимательно. Вейдер, замешкавшись, поменял их цвет на синий, и Оби-Ван не сдержал неожиданно честных слов:  
— Мне всё равно, какого они цвета, — признался, очерчивая большим пальцем его скулу. Вейдер прикрыл глаза. — Ты мне снился.  
— Это был кошмар? — вяло пошутил Вейдер.  
— Почти, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван.  
Он отстранился от Оби-Вана, взял его руку в свою и повёл за собой в мужскую уборную. Хлопнул дверью и щёлкнул замком изнутри. Оби-Ван поспешно отвёл взгляд от высокого зеркала над тумбами с раковинами: видеть себя сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Вейдера видеть хотелось; Оби-Ван жадно ловил взглядом каждую эмоцию на его лице, каждое его осторожное движение. Оби-Ван сделал шаг назад; поясницы коснулся острый угол тумбочки. Он слегка присел на неё, и Вейдер навис над ними, устроив руки по обе стороны от его бёдер.  
Следующий поцелуй вышел почти таким же, за исключением того, что в этот раз вести решил Оби-Ван. Он нажал на плечи Вейдера, заставляя его слегка согнуть колени, укусил за нижнюю губу. Вейдер молчал, но эмоции через связь говорили сами за себя: Сила, как же ему это понравилось. Оби-Ван обласкал языком его дёсны и нёбо, и, прервав поцелуй, оставил им влажный след на его щеке. Ресницы Вейдера затрепетали; он не открывал глаз, продолжая стоять на полусогнутых коленях и принимать от Оби-Вана ласки. В этом не было ничего общего со сном; во сне присутствовал явный флёр нереальности, и, как бы его сознание тщательно не вырисовывало образ Вейдера, то был лишь образ. Этот Вейдер был настоящим, живым и горячим; Оби-Ван жадно целовал его и пробирался взмокшими ладонями под его рубашку, трогая безобразный шрам от ожога на груди, подтянутый живот и некогда вылеченное им ранение в боку. Вейдер молчал, но воздух шумно вырывался из его носа, дрожащие пальцы беспорядочно перебирали волосы Оби-Вана, и, когда он выпрямился, прижимаясь к Оби-Вану, то у него крепко стоял.  
Оби-Ван запрокинул голову, двигая бёдрами вперёд, и Вейдер осторожно прикусил кожу на его шее, не оставляя метки, но посылая по позвоночнику новую дрожь от возбуждения.  
— Сними… — выдохнул он, в перерыве между очередными поцелуями. Вейдер начал возиться с застёжкой на штанах Оби-Вана, но тот поймал одну его руку за запястье и поднял её на уровень груди. — Нет, нет. Вот это.  
Вейдер странно посмотрел на него, но долго думать не стал. Оби-Ван завороженно наблюдал, как голые пальцы возятся с металлическими заклёпками, как они тянут перчатку вверх.  
Вместо правой руки у Вейдера был протез из чёрной и тёмно-жёлтой дюрастали. Оби-Ван выдохнул, переплёл свои живые пальцы с искусственными пальцами Вейдера и снова поцеловал его. Живой кожи коснулся холод искусственной плоти.  
Не отрываясь от мягких губ Вейдера, Оби-Ван свободной рукой расстегнул его штаны и припустил их. Член лёг в его влажную ладонь, возбуждённый и пульсирующий. Оби-Ван оттянул крайнюю плоть и обвёл большим пальцем головку. Вейдер прекратил поцелуй и упал лбом в плечо Оби-Вана, поддаваясь навстречу прикосновениям. Пока правая рука сжимала рубашку на спине Оби-Вана, левая опустилась ниже, по его скрытому за тканью животу, и пролезла под пояс штанов.  
Оби-Вану показалось, что у него в глазах заплясали искры.  
Он сам установил ритм, слишком быстрый, слишком рваный, и Вейдер покорно подстроился под него. Сердце билось где-то в горле, особенно когда Вейдер то и дело невесомо трогал губами кожу на его шее и щеках. Его левая ладонь оказалась совсем не такой, как во сне. На пальцах высыхали старые мозоли, кожа была грубой и шершавой, но Оби-Ван жадно двигался бёдрами навстречу каждому его прикосновению. Своей ладонью он обвёл набухшую крупную вену на члене Вейдера, борясь с желанием опустить взгляд и посмотреть на свою руку на его плоти.  
На его руку на своей плоти.  
Оби-Ван тихо выстонал что-то бессвязное, и этот стон утонул между губ Вейдера, когда тот снова его поцеловал.  
— Я сейчас…  
— Погоди, — оборвал его Вейдер, и то, насколько властным и уверенным был его голос даже сейчас, заставило по позвонкам Оби-Вана пройтись ещё одному почти электрическому разряду.  
Вейдер слега отстранился. Его взгляд довольно пробежался по Оби-Вану, наполовину сидящему на тумбочке с раздвинутыми ногами и спущенными штанами, но тянуть он не стал. Вейдер опустился на колени перед Оби-Ваном и приоткрыл рот, приблизившись лицом к его паху. Горячее дыхание коснулось обнажённой головки, следом её коснулись губы, и, Сила, я так больше не могу, с отчаянием подумал Оби-Ван.  
Вейдеру не потребовалась брать глубоко, он лишь накрыл головку влажными губами, коснулся языком уздечки, до боли, до синяков сжимая бедро Оби-Вана дюрасталевой рукой; и Оби-Ван кончил тихо и быстро, но с крупной дрожью, пробежавшейся по телу. Вейдер не отстранился, продолжая вбирать его в рот, только вскинул взгляд, и глаза его одновременно и вспыхнули жёлтым, и померкли в синеве. Его левое плечо быстро и ритмично двигалось, и сомнений, что он делал ладонью внизу, справляясь с собственным возбуждением, не оставалось. Сила-а, подумал Оби-Ван, выплёскиваясь на его язык.  
Оргазм Вейдера был ярким, как и он весь сам. В нить их связи на мгновение к синему и тёмному цветам вплёлся цвет настоящего золота. Вейдер встал с коленей, сплюнул в раковину и тихо застонал, сжимая пальцами правой руки бедро Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван завороженно смотрел, как разглаживаются черты его лица, как беспомощно вскидываются вверх тёмные брови, как приоткрывается влажный рот. Оби-Ван потянулся вперёд, касаясь губами везде, где мог достать, пока Вейдер кончал: его скул, уголков его влажного рта, его щёк и подбородка. Вейдер навалился на него, вышибая воздух из лёгких, обнял так крепко, что Оби-Вану стало сложно дышать. Он ответил на объятие, зарываясь носом в шею Вейдера.  
Они простояли в молчании несколько мгновений, прежде чем в дверь кто-то тактично (слишком тактично для нижнего уровня) постучал. Вейдер промычал что-то невразумительное. Оби-Ван напоследок провёл пальцами по его русым кудрям и отстранился.  
Сила, опять беспомощно подумал Оби-Ван, смотря в лицо напротив и надеясь, что собственные эмоции не слишком явно отражаются в его глазах.  
Их там было много, он знал. Слишком много — не для джедая даже. Для обычного человека.  
— Я хочу проведать маму, — хрипло сказал Вейдер, прерывая молчание, и Оби-Ван недоверчиво усмехнулся. — Ты со мной?  
Вот так просто. Ты со мной. Как будто они…  
Оби-Ван потянулся вперёд, оставил последний поцелуй на его подбородке и кивнул, слегка улыбаясь.  
— Я с тобой.  
**Обломки разбитых обетов**  
Асока оказалась права: Совет не дал Оби-Вану успеть заскучать, и вскоре он опять попал в самую гущу сражений. Генерал Гривус упорно ускользал от него, зато иногда на пути вставала Асажж Вентресс. Завидев Оби-Вана, госпожа Вентресс все разы лишь закатывала глаза, вступала с ним в бой ради приличия и спешила исчезнуть с глаз долой, кисло пообещав напоследок передать привет Вейдеру.  
Не то чтобы ему особо требовалось это.  
Как только с «гандарком» было покончено, Оби-Ван хотел избавиться от комлинка Вейдера, но в последний момент передумал. Временами тот оживал, и посланные Оби-Вану сообщения не содержали в себе ни приветствий, ни лишней информации: только время и место встречи. Каким-то образом Вейдер всегда узнавал, когда именно Оби-Ван пребывал на Корусанте (а случалось это, увы, слишком редко, особенно в последнее время. Асока была права ещё кое в чём: надо было ценить редкие моменты отдыха, пусть даже и вызваны они были не самыми лучшими обстоятельствами).  
Иногда Оби-Ван задумывался: что случится, когда они встретятся с Вейдером на поле брани? Что случится, если от этого будет зависеть исход их войны? Ответ был очевиден. Оби-Ван уже успел нарушить долг ради него и не единожды — нарушить долг и не пожалеть об этом, но, когда дело коснётся жизни или смерти, когда рядом с ним будут находится другие джедаи, Оби-Ван был уверен: он не станет медлить. Он вспомнит наконец, что является джедаем, и выполнит свой долг.  
Один раз он даже почти спросил у Вейдера, что тот думает по этому поводу. Опустил взгляд с его лица, смотря теперь на босые ноги, вышагивающие из одного угла комнаты в другой, открыл было рот, но Вейдер его опередил:  
— Сила, какая она красивая. Просто ангел.  
Оби-Ван непонимающе моргнул и поднял взгляд. Застывший посреди комнаты Вейдер смотрел трансляцию вечерних новостей. Его потемневшие после душа волосы слишком отросли и растрепались так сильно, как не были растрёпаны даже после боя, на обнажённой груди, прямо над уродливым шрамом, красовался неровный круг засоса («Какого чёрта ты сделал, Кеноби? Тебе что, шестнадцать?»), а пальцы правой руки сжимали огромную кружку дымящегося горячего напитка. Незаданный вопрос застрял в горле Оби-Вана. Он проглотил его, пряча глубоко внутри себя, и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Это сенатор Амидала. И, пока ты восхищаешься её красотой, я могу с уверенностью заявить, что она точно знает, до скольких лет маленький Эни просился к маме в кровать и как он однажды перепутал стакан воды со стаканом эля и впервые в жизни познал радости алкоголя.  
Вейдер перевёл на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Не эля, а татуни джанко. Погоди, откуда?  
Сенатор Амидала продолжала со страстью вещать, что Республике не стоит забывать даже о самых маленьких планетах, даже о тех, кого они никогда потенциально не рассматривали как союзников. Оби-Ван подумал, что Вейдер не подружился бы с Падме: слишком противоположные представления о мире, слишком разные взгляды на положения вещей. Он поднёс к губам собственную кружку и сделал глоток горячего напитка.  
Что случится, когда мы с тобой встретимся на поле брани, Вейдер?  
— Помнишь, я говорил, как больше десяти лет назад нам пришлось вынужденно приземлиться на Татуине и познакомиться с твоей матерью? Сенатор Амидала, тогда ещё королева Набу, была с нами.  
Он рассказал Вейдеру про Падме и, заметив его загоревшийся интересом взгляд, рискнул изменить своё мнение: может, и подружились бы. К чему сейчас гадать. Оставалось только надеяться, что теперь они никогда не пересекутся. При всей явной симпатии к Падме, члена Сената с такими взглядами Вейдер вряд ли будет жалеть, встреть он её на своём пути.  
Хотя джедая же пожалел.  
После этого он забрал у Вейдера наполовину пустую кружку с его напитком, поставил её на ближайшую ровную поверхность и только опрокинул его спиной на широкий диван и спустил с него штаны, открывая приятный вид на бедренные косточки и мягкий член, как комлинк Оби-Вана сообщил, что к нему срочно взывает Совет.  
Одновременно с этим кто-то попытался выйти на связь с Вейдером по его комлинку.  
— Это мой учитель, — подняв глаза к потолку, сказал Вейдер всё ещё со слегка спущенными штанами под неловко замершим Оби-Ваном. — Не знаю, как Совет, но он ждать не будет.  
— Совет тоже не из терпеливых, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван и не без сожаления отстранился от Вейдера.  
Они негласно не лезли в дела друг друга; Вейдер намёками продолжал напоминать, что от Ордена джедаев ничего хорошего Оби-Ван не дождётся и что он сам всегда будет рад видеть его на своей стороне, а Оби-Ван не оставлял деликатных попыток выведать что-нибудь про учителя Вейдера, но оба понимали, что в этом не было ни смысла, ни толку. Встречаясь друг с другом, они оставляли за плечами войну, звания и долг. Оби-Ван настолько привык к этому, что пару раз случайно называл Вейдера «Энакином», за что ловил непонятный, нечитаемый взгляд и после этого решил больше не испытывать судьбу. Вейдер так Вейдер.  
Магистр Винду сообщил Оби-Вану, что они раскрыли местоположение похищенного канцлера Палпатина — того держал в заложниках генерал Гривус на своём флагмане «Незримая Длань». Оби-Ван почувствовал возбуждение и азарт: неужто хоть теперь сможет добраться до вечно ускользающего Гривуса? Мэйс, словно почувствовав это, нехорошо посмотрел на него, проинструктировал, что делать, и добавил напоследок:  
— С Вами отправится падаван магистра Куна, Асока Тано. Выдвигайтесь прямо сейчас, медлить нельзя. Да пребудет с Вами Сила.  
Оби-Ван с почтением кивнул и пошёл к своей комнате для подготовки к миссии. Уже готовая Асока поймала его в коридоре.  
Комлинк Вейдера приятно и незримо согревал его из внутреннего кармана.  
* * *  
Нам надо было отрепетировать этот момент, кисло подумал Оби-Ван отворачиваясь от верховного канцлера и сталкиваясь с чужим жёлтым взглядом. Владыка ситх замер, где стоял, смотря на Оби-Вана расширившимися от удивления глазами.  
— Это владыка ситх! — счёл своим долгом предупредить Оби-Вана удивительно спокойный канцлер Палпатин. Ну да, действительно, чего ему бояться? — Будьте осторожны.  
Да как будто я не знаю, подумал Оби-Ван и едва успел прикусить себе язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух.  
Вейдер тем временем убрал с лица ошарашенное выражение, которое появилось, когда он увидел Оби-Вана, и попытался принять невозмутимый вид. Он не торопясь приподнялся над перилами и спрыгнул вниз, не утруждая себя лестницей. Оби-Ван некстати вспомнил, как впервые увидел Вейдера на поле боя; увидел его ярость, неконтролируемую силу и жажду крови. И подумал тогда: не хотелось бы мне вступать с ним в драку.  
— Это он? — очень громко прошептала Асока. — Тот ситх с Флоррума?  
Оби-Ван вздрогнул.  
— Э-э… кажется, да, — пробормотал он, запоздало повторяя движения за Асокой и вытаскивая свой световой меч с пояса.  
Вейдер приблизился к ним не спеша, походкой ровной и уверенной. Взгляд бегал от лица Оби-Вана к лицу Асоки, лишь изредка останавливаясь на канцлере Палпатине за их спинами. Пальцы, сжимающие рукоять меча, взмокли. Оби-Ван медленно выдохнул и проверил свои внутренние щиты: крепкие и прочные. Абстрагировался от связи с Вейдером, к которой зачастую обращался во время сложных миссий, будучи далеко от Корусанта. Золотые, синие и чёрные переплетения нитей всегда его успокаивали. Теперь даже мысль о них вызвала внутри целый ворох чувств.  
Долг, Оби-Ван, напоминал он себе. Долг — и ничего больше.  
— Джедаи, — ровно сказал Вейдер. В руке он сжимал свой световой меч, но так и не активировал его. — Ещё не поздно предложить вам капитулировать?  
— Ну что Вы, никогда не поздно, — ответил Оби-Ван и встал в защитную стойку. Рядом он почувствовал напряжение Асоки. — Но вряд ли мы примем это предложение.  
Глаза Вейдера хищно вспыхнули. Вспыхнул и его красный меч, пославший по воздуху жаркую волну вибрации. Лёгким взмахом руки Вейдер попытался отбросить Асоку Силой подальше от себя, заставив её потерять равновесие и сделать два крупных шага назад, и кинулся прямо к Оби-Вану.  
Вейдер был поразительно быстр; его навыки казались оточенными до совершенства, но было в его движениях что-то ещё, кроме профессионализма, заставляющее Оби-Вана с напряжением чуть ли не в последний момент отбивать удары. Вейдер дрался как хищник — потому что он следовал своим инстинктам, своей жажде крови. Тёмная Сила вела его по неизведанному Оби-Ваном направлению, она чертила за Вейдера в воздухе идеальные движения, она будила внутри него напор настолько мощный, что Оби-Ван думал, что он сам скорее успеет выдохнуться, прежде чем ему представится возможность нанести ответный удар. Перед глазами то и дело порхала Асока, разрубая воздух зелёным светом, но до мастерства Вейдера ей было далеко.  
В один момент Вейдер прекратил свою волну непрекращающихся мощных ударов, и Оби-Ван решил воспользоваться этим, занося свой меч. Вейдер сузил глаза и легко ушёл от выпада. Синий световой меч едва не попал в Асоку, которая решила подобраться с другой стороны. Оби-Ван чертыхнулся и заозирался: куда делся? В следующее же мгновение Сила подбросила Асоку в воздух, вырывая из пальцев световой меч, и откинула её к стене, ударяя об неё. Вскрикнув, Асока упала на пол, но её присутствие в Силе не исчезло. С ней, кажется, всё было почти в порядке. Вейдер странно посмотрел на Оби-Вана и, резко взбежав по лестнице, исчез в коридоре, из которого немного раннее появился.  
Оби-Ван ещё раз мельком просканировал Асоку и не нашёл у неё серьёзных повреждений. Он проигнорировал окрик канцлера Палпатина за спиной и направился за Вейдером. Тот стоял невдалеке, тяжело дыша, сжимал в руке световой меч и смотрел на Оби-Вана исподлобья.  
— Продолжим? — приподняв брови, поинтересовался Оби-Ван с замиранием сердца.  
Вейдер неуверенно дёрнул головой и собрался сказать что-то, как ближайшие к ним двери разъехались в стороны.  
Генерал Гривус был трусом, и ни для кого в Республике это не было новостью. Он как мог избегал честного поединка один на один, и теперь, когда на его стороне был сам владыка Вейдер, решил не терять своего шанса и выйти против давнего врага, генерала Кеноби. Оби-Ван практически слышал, как его механический голос говорит: Ваш меч будет самым ценным образцом в моей коллекции!  
Забывшись, Оби-Ван попытался коснуться Вейдера в Силе. Он чувствовал его явное нежелание вступать в бой, но теперь, когда к ним вышел Гривус, насмешливо приветствуя Оби-Вана и скидывая с плеч свой плащ, у него не оставалось выбора. Вейдер снова напал на Оби-Вана, заставляя его стремительно отступать по другому коридору, и невзначай прикрывал его своей спиной от вытащившего два меча Гривуса. Оби-Ван отбивал атаки Вейдера, но понимал, что против двоих генералов ему не выстоять. Он собрал последние силы и повторил одно из движений Вейдера, улучив момент, когда тот заносил меч для нового удара. Это сбило его с толку: заставило принять защитную стойку и слегка пошатнуться, уходя в бок. Оби-Ван едва успел отразить скрещенные клинки вмиг оказавшегося рядом Гривуса.  
По спине и вискам текли ручьи пота. Оби-Ван сцепил зубы; Гривус давил своей механической мощью, и жар от световых мечей почти лизал кожу лица Оби-Вана. Из последних сил он отразил удар и сделал несколько быстрых шагов назад, вновь встав в защитную стойку. Гривус насмешливо покрутил своими мечами, из его тела появились ещё две тонкие руки. Световые мечи вспыхнули с новой силой и закружились перед глазами Оби-Вана, смазываясь в сине-зелёные полосы.  
Краем глаза Оби-Ван успел заметить, что Вейдер стоял неподалёку, опустив свой меч, и смотрел на них. Со стороны могло показаться, что он решил отдать возможность расправиться с джедаем своему и без него справляющемуся союзнику, но Оби-Ван знал, что это было не так: смятение и сожаление витали в воздухе между ними. Хорошо, подумал Оби-Ван, чудом сумев отрубить одну из конечностей Гривуса, но не получая от этого никакого особого преимущества. По крайней мере, я умру не от его руки.  
Гривус атаковал без устали, в то время как Оби-Ван начинал потихоньку выдыхаться. Он уже пропустил пару ударов, которые слегка коснулись его одежды, прожигая ткань до кожи, любая следующая атака могла стать для него фатальной. Выдохнув, он отразил удар двух скрещенных клинков, и понял, что не успеет защититься от удара третьего ещё прежде, чем Гривус занёс световой меч над Оби-Ваном.  
Испуг ярко вспыхнул в Силе. Оби-Ван запоздало понял, что принадлежал он не ему. Он посмотрел на профиль Вейдера, на упавший на пол с глухим стуком третий световой меч, на обрубок с торчащими проводами, где только что была рука Гривуса. Гривус перевёл взгляд своих жёлтых глаз на Вейдера, и тот, словно сам с запозданием поняв, что натворил, тихо выругался на неизвестном Оби-Вану языке. Кажется, Гривус сказал что-то. Оби-Ван не стал оставлять времени на раздумья; пользуясь замешательством Гривуса и его ослабевшей хваткой, он отразил от себя скрещенные клинки, заставив того неловко сделать шаг назад, и проткнул своим мечом место, где у генерала находилось сердце.  
Долгая погоня за трусливым генералом наконец закончилась, но облегчения Оби-Ван не почувствовал. Вейдер медленно выдохнул и прислонился спиной к стене. Он был сильнее Оби-Вана и не успел так выдохнуться; если Оби-Ван сейчас вступит с ним в бой, то, вероятнее всего, проиграет. Но Вейдер не спешил этого делать. Он отстранённо смотрел на мёртвого Гривуса, валяющегося на полу, на лежащие рядом с ним световые мечи, на чужие раскрытые жёлтые глаза. Помедлив, Оби-Ван деактивировал свой меч, повесил его на пояс и сделал к Вейдеру шаг.  
Он не был уверен в том, что собирался сделать или сказать, но ему и не пришлось придумывать: флагман опасно покачнулся и начал трястись. Вейдер перехватил взгляд Оби-Вана. Его смятение, передающееся Оби-Вану по их связи, резко исчезло и заменилось решимостью и… облегчением?  
Благодарность за спасение жизни хотела сорваться с языка. Оби-Ван решил оставить её для более подходящего момента — если они до этого момента, конечно, доживут.  
— Нас атакуют, — сказал Вейдер. — Надо срочно покидать флагман.  
Корабль ещё раз тряхануло, и Оби-Вану пришлось вцепиться в выступ на стене, чтобы не упасть. Он переждал, пока очередная волна атаки накроет флагман и прекратится, прежде чем внимательно взглянуть в лицо Вейдера:  
— Что насчёт верховного канцлера?  
Тот криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Забавно, но ни ты, ни я, при всём нашем нежелании вступать в бой, так же сильно не хотим отдавать друг другу канцлера Палпатина. Может, бросим его тут и улетим отсюда?  
— Хочу напомнить, — прервал его Оби-Ван, — что рядом с канцлером лежит бессознательное тело моей… ладно, не моей, но ученицы, которую я не хочу бросать. И не буду.  
Вейдер приблизился к Оби-Вану и вцепился правой рукой в его плечо с такой силой, что Оби-Вану стало больно. Он выдержал чужой, пылающий светлым оранжевым заревом взгляд и ответил на последующий грубый поцелуй таким же собственным грубым напором, оставшимся после их боя, в отместку дёрнув Вейдера за его кудри так, что тот вынужден был прервать поцелуй, недовольно зашипев. Оби-Ван хмыкнул и ласково погладил ладонью это место на затылке. Вейдер слегка опустил веки от удовольствия.  
— Я постараюсь посадить флагман, а ты постараешься покинуть его живым и невредимым, любым способом, — выдохнул Вейдер в его губы, беспокойно бегая взглядом по лицу Оби-Вана. — С твоей-не-твоей ученицей, с верховным канцлером, с коллекцией мечей генерала Гривуса — мне всё равно.  
Он резко отстранился, пинком убрал со своего пути валяющуюся конечность Гривуса и быстрым шагом направился дальше по коридору. Оби-Ван прикусил губу, задумавшись на несколько мгновений, и всё-таки сказал напоследок:  
— Вейдер! Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
Вейдер не остановился, но ответил:  
— И с тобой, Кеноби.  
* * *  
Потом Вейдер пропал.  
Они и без того нечасто выходили на связь друг с другом, но теперь комлинк с зашифрованным каналом совсем скорбно замолк и больше не согревал Оби-Вана. Его самого всё ещё бросало по разным планетам (Даже чаще, чем раньше. Человек, убивший генерала Гривуса, нынче внушал почёт и доверие среди народа, и потому магистры Винду и Йода, недолго думая, отправляли Оби-Вана разбираться даже с самыми проблемными дипломатическими миссиями, не забывая при этом и о миссиях военных), и поэтому поначалу Оби-Ван не обращал внимание на отсутствие в его жизни Вейдера.  
Но время шло и шло. Комлинк молчал.  
Порой Оби-Вану казалось, что война не закончится никогда. Они избавились от одной из самых значимых фигур в ней, и война всё равно продолжалась.  
И будет продолжаться. Интересно, насколько её хватит?  
В одном из сражений Оби-Ван получил серьёзное бластерное ранение и заметил его, только когда ему об этом сказал коммандер Коди. Оби-Ван едва не рассмеялся: ранение оказалось ровно в том месте, где было у Вейдера когда-то. Ранение, которое вылечил он сам. Его срочно отправили на Корусант, подлатали и… опять приказали сидеть ровно в Храме. Асока проведала Оби-Вана, прежде чем отправиться со своим учителем на очередную миссию. Асока каждый раз при нём начинала говорить про владыку ситха, которого они повстречали на флагмане, и самый разный спектр эмоций перемешивался в её голосе, как перемешивались в голове Оби-Вана мысли. Разговаривать с Асокой о Вейдере было сложно: Оби-Вану постоянно хотелось вставить своё слово, рассказать ей о нём, объяснить, но он молчал, улыбаясь слабо и лишь иногда кивая головой.  
Стоило Асоке покинуть Корусант, он вытащил комлинк Вейдера и провёл по нему пальцами. Последний раз Оби-Ван отправил сообщение Вейдеру неделю назад, но ответа так и не получил. На войне, конечно, многое случалось, и люди умирали, но Оби-Вану почему-то казалось, что, умри Вейдер, об этом узнает вся Галактика — его имя покрылось легендами. Поэтому Оби-Ван продолжал говорить себе, что Вейдер до сих пор жив.  
Как только его отпустили из залов исцеления, Оби-Ван покинул Храм и направился к одному из небоскрёбов в жилых районах. Он не стал переодеваться в гражданскую одежду; всю дорогу прятал излюбленным жестом ладони в рукавах и игнорировал лёгкую остаточную боль в боку.  
Шми Скайуокер явно не ожидала его видеть, но улыбка её была приветлива и дружелюбна. Как тогда, на Татуине. Как тогда, когда Вейдер привёл сюда Оби-Вана в первый раз.  
— Нет, — вздохнула она, качая головой и протягивая Оби-Вану горячую кружку любимого напитка Вейдера. — Эни давно не выходил со мной на связь. Не в его привычках. Наверное, что-то случилось. Он всегда такой скрытный.  
— Он-то скрытный? — изогнув правую бровь, не сдержался Оби-Ван.  
Шми рассмеялась и села в кресло напротив.  
— Скрытный-скрытный, вечно от матери что-то утаивает, — проворчала она беззлобно. — Я даже толком и не знаю, чем он вообще занимается.  
Внезапная мысль пришла в голову Оби-Вана. Он нервно облизал губы, поставил кружку на журнальный столик и слегка поддался вперёд, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Шми. Та словно не замечала перемен в Оби-Ване; погрустневшим взглядом она смотрела за окно, на светлое безоблачное небо.  
— Вы помните человека, который… купил у Уотто Энакина тогда? — спросил Оби-Ван осторожно.  
Но, видимо, старые воспоминания уже давно не ранили Шми. Она потёрла ладони друг о друга и посмотрела на Оби-Вана с вопросом в глазах. Ответила:  
— Нет. Нет, я не видела этого человека. Пыталась разузнать про него у Уотто, но он сказал, что покупатель ни разу не появился лично. И Эни молчит как партизан. Столько лет прошло, а я до сих пор не знаю, кто наш спаситель.  
Оби-Вана на словах «спаситель» передёрнуло так крупно, что Шми вежливо поинтересовалась, в порядке ли он. Только тогда-то Оби-Ван и понял, что не был в порядке вот уже долгое время.  
Он покинул уютное жилище Шми, пообещав, что, как только получит какую-нибудь весточку от её Эни, то обязательно ей об этом сообщит. Если Оби-Ван и был в чём-то уверен, так это в том, что свою мать Вейдер любил сильно и искренно; заставлять её волноваться было не в его привычках. Он отправил ещё одно сообщение по комлинку, особо не надеясь на ответ, и вздрогнул, когда комлинк в этот же момент прозвенел ответным сигналом. Подрагивающими руками Оби-Ван открыл входящее сообщение и пробежался глазами по одной строчке.  
Место и время.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Заживающая рана в боку напомнила о себе тупой болью.  
* * *  
Зайдя в комнату, Оби-Ван не успел сказать ни слова; Вейдер толкнул его к стене и прижался губами к его губам в голодном поцелуе. Руки заскользили по телу Оби-Вана, пробираясь под одежды джедая, мурашки пробежались по собственной коже, и Оби-Ван ответил на поцелуй, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям. От Вейдера несло потом, кровью и другими планетами. От Вейдера несло войной. Оби-Ван зубами потянул его нижнюю губу, с силой впечатывая пальцы в вейдеровы широкие плечи. У него не было права злиться: они ничего друг другу не обещали, они находились по разные стороны баррикад, они жили войной.  
Но Оби-Ван злился. Бесправно. И одновременно был так рад, что он жив.  
Вейдер отстранился. В полутьме его лицо было едва различимо, но Оби-Вану не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, как выглядят искусанные губы Вейдера, поддёрнутые мутной плёнкой возбуждения глаза и спутанные пряди русых волос. Оби-Ван поймал его лицо в ладони и притянул к себе, прислоняясь своим лбом к его лбу и закрывая глаза.  
Война, и ветер, и воля, и Вейдер  
— Долго тебя не было. Заставил мать волноваться, — выдохнул он наконец. Вейдер устало улыбнулся, Оби-Ван не увидел этого, но почувствовал. — Твой учитель наказывал тебя за проваленную миссию на «Незримой Длани»?  
Вейдер хмыкнул.  
— Мне не десять лет, чтобы меня наказывать, Оби-Ван.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и опять поцеловал Вейдера, нежнее и мягче в этот раз, даже без языка. Он не стал акцентировать внимание на том, что Вейдер только что — впервые — назвал его по имени, но он почувствовал, как зазвенело сердце под рёбрами от этого, как их связь в Силе на секунду затмила голубым светом всю оставшуюся в ней чернильную муть.  
Вейдер опять пробрался пальцами под его одежду, но Оби-Ван мягко оттолкнул его. Поцеловал в щёку и сказал:  
— Прими душ, от тебя несёт, как от гандарка.  
— Не произноси это слово, — простонал Вейдер, но послушно направился в душ.  
Оби-Ван проводил его спину взглядом, услышал, как закрылась за ним дверь. На кресле валялся чёрный длинный плащ Вейдера, и Оби-Ван взял его в руки. От плаща пахло землёй и железом. Вейдер весь пропитался войной; его одежда, его волосы, его кожа и кости. Оби-Ван сжал в ладони ткань, пропустил её сквозь пальцы, и она беззвучно упала обратно в кресло. Вздохнув, Оби-Ван достал из своего внутреннего кармана комлинк Вейдера. Вновь прочитал последнее сообщение и стёр его, как и делал со всеми остальными. Невдалеке за стеной что-то грохнулось; кажется, Вейдер опять уронил полку с гелями и шампунями. Оби-Ван хмыкнул и завернул комлинк в плащ Вейдера, откладывая его подальше.  
Оби-Ван всегда уходил первым.  
Выйдя из душа, Вейдер прошлёпал босыми ногами мимо Оби-Вана в темноте. Ну конечно — и полотенце он тоже как обычно забыл взять с собой. На Корусанте стремительно темнело. Оби-Ван наблюдал, как Вейдер вытирает свой тёмный силуэт, говоря Оби-Вану что-то на отвлечённую тему и не требуя от него ответа. Оби-Ван молчал, любуясь знакомыми движениями. Вейдер кинул полотенце в кресло, на котором раньше лежал плащ, и в несколько быстрых шагов преодолел расстояние между ними. Оби-Ван поднял взгляд; Вейдер нависал над ним, слегка склонив голову набок.  
— Может, хотя бы пойдём в кровать? — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Я слишком стар для диванов.  
— А для уборных в общественных местах — нет? — хитро спросил у него Вейдер и быстро встал на колени по обе стороны от бёдер Оби-Вана.  
От него теперь почти ничем не пахло, только слабыми химикатами воды Корусанта и собственным непонятным ароматом, который не смывался даже душем. Оби-Ван подхватил его ладонями под задницу, притягивая к себе ближе; кожа Вейдера всё ещё была влажной, а под пальцами прощупывались бугры шрамов. Вейдер медленно избавлял Оби-Вана от одежды, пока он бегал губами по его телу, выцеловывая каждый шрам и каждую родинку, ведя узоры по покрывшейся мурашками коже.  
Вейдер заставил Оби-Вана отстраниться и поднять руки, чтобы снять с него верхние одежды через голову. Оби-Ван подчинился, слегка выгибая спину. Рана в боку дала о себе знать; Оби-Ван поморщился и шумно выдохнул. Вейдер почувствовал это, его ладони скользнули ниже и легли поверх перевязки. Он не стал спрашивать, что произошло, только утянул Оби-Вана в очередной поцелуй, медленный, неторопливый и влажный. Он смазал свою левую ладонь и пробрался под штаны Оби-Вана, сжимая в кулаке его наполовину твёрдый член. Боль смешалась с удовольствием; в ушах поселился странный белый шум. Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и уронил голову на спинку дивана, желая ощущать только прикосновения и дыхание Вейдера. Тот прижимался к нему голым телом, быстро водя по члену ладонью, изредка прижимался губами к его задравшейся шее и подбородку. Оби-Ван сжимал и разжимал пальцы, борясь с желанием схватить Вейдера за бёдра, опрокинуть его спиной на диван и потереться уже об него наконец.  
Словно почувствовав чужое напряжение, Вейдер отстранился и поднялся на ноги. Оби-Ван открыл глаза и непонимающе взглянул на него, хоть и знал, что в темноте Вейдер этот взгляд не увидит.  
Полумрак лежал на плечах и макушке Вейдера, растекаясь патокой по его телу и любовно обрисовывая силуэт. Корусант никогда не падал в полную тьму; искусственные огни всегда горели на улицах в этом городе-муравейнике. Остатки света позволяли Оби-Вану разглядывать отдельные детали: на мгновение блеснувшие золотом кудри волос, шрам от бластера на боку, смуглая кожа бёдер. Вейдер ненадолго застыл напротив него, словно тоже любуясь Оби-Ваном в редкие моменты просветления, а потом осторожно опустился на колени перед ним.  
Вейдер снял с него сапоги и штаны, словно хотел полного тактильного контакта — Вейдер всегда старался полностью обнажаться и обнажать Оби-Вана. Его скользкая левая ладонь проделала путь от внутреннего бедра к лодыжке Оби-Вана, сомкнулась вокруг неё и закинула всю правую ногу к себе на плечо. Оби-Ван опять закрыл глаза. Чужие губы коснулись его головки, язык пощекотал уздечку. Левая ладонь вновь оказалась на члене, чуть ли не до боли сжала основание и повела по возбуждённой плоти вверх, пока сам Вейдер начал медленно, так медленно — почти мучительно, насаживаться на неё ртом. Оби-Ван резко вскинул руки и зарылся ими в свои волосы.  
Почти полностью взяв его член в рот, Вейдер на мгновение застыл, а потом резко отстранился. Оби-Ван разочарованно выдохнул. Влажный язык провёл дорожку вниз по набухшей вене, и Вейдер всосал его мошонку, ладонью начав быстро водить по его члену вверх и вниз. Зубы дразняще царапнули нежную кожу. Оби-Ван почувствовал, что последнюю минуту точно непрерывно дрожит. Он опустил руки и зарылся пальцами во влажные после душа, мягкие кудри, осторожно заставляя Вейдера снова взять в рот. Вейдер убрал руку с его члена, чтобы скользнуть ею вниз, к входу. Оби-Ван выгнул спину, когда внутрь него резко проник один палец.  
Ему было так хорошо, что он почти терял сознание.  
Задав быстрый, даже резкий ритм, Вейдер временами то брал его член чуть ли не до основания, то полностью выпускал его. Палец внутри Оби-Вана двигался осторожнее, но до нежности в этих движениях тоже было далеко. Дюрасталевой холодной рукой Вейдер пригвоздил бёдра Оби-Вана к дивану, чтобы тот не делал резких движений и не поддавался вперёд.  
Оби-Ван чувствовал тепло и холод.  
Удовольствие и боль.  
Чувствовал, как мягкие кудри разглаживались под его ладонью, как иногда тихо стонал Вейдер, не выпуская член изо рта, как к пальцу внутри прибавился ещё один.  
— Эн… — вырвалось у него, и Оби-Ван до боли прикусил нижнюю губу и кончил.  
Что-то полыхнуло в Силе; что-то, что Вейдер так сильно и отчаянно старался держать в себе. Оби-Ван потянулся к нему и наткнулся на щиты: слишком слабые, чтобы действительно быть препятствием для него. Он мог пробраться под них, мог обнажить Вейдера — тот, казалось, этого и добивался. Но Оби-Ван не сделал этого. Он знал, что мог найти там. И это, почему-то, совсем его не удивило и не испугало.  
Оби-Ван знал, что это же скрывается и за его собственными щитами.  
Полумрак спал с плеч и макушки Вейдера, когда он Силой включил свет. Оби-Ван через связь спросил, зачем. Вейдер мягко ответил, что хочет видеть его. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и выпрямился; Оби-Ван не отводил взгляда от жёлтых глаз, которые в свою очередь бегали по всему телу Оби-Вана с непонятной, но очень нежной эмоцией. Оби-Ван рискнул посмотреть ниже и увидел, что Вейдер уже кончил.  
Язык чесался, в голове пульсировала мантра: Энакин, Энакин, Энакин. Оби-Ван, так и не смогший произнести это вслух, устало зарылся пальцами в свои волосы и ещё сильнее съехал вниз по спинке дивана.  
— У меня к тебе есть серьёзный разговор, — сев рядом, начал Вейдер. Оби-Ван промычал в ответ что-то невразумительное. Надо бы хоть до кровати добраться, подумал он. Опять засыпать с Вейдером на узком диване и терпеть на себе складывание его конечностей не хотелось. — Когда ты отправляешься на следующую миссию?  
Оби-Ван приоткрыл глаза и лениво посмотрел на Вейдера.  
— Мы же договорились не…  
— Не «зачем» и не «куда», только «когда», — прервал его Вейдер, и Оби-Ван ощутил, что тот хочет сказать что-то очень важное. Оби-Ван нахмурился, но ответил:  
— Не знаю. Как только станет лучше. — Взглядом показал на перевязку на боку.  
Вейдер прикусил нижнюю губу, задумчиво смотря вниз. Оби-Ван потянулся к нему ладонью, положил её на затылок и устроил его голову на своём плече, снова вплетая пальцы в медленно высыхающие кудри. Вейдер прижался к нему носом и коснулся губами его голой кожи.  
— Оби-Ван, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он. — Пообещай мне…  
— О, я не могу ничего обещать, — озадаченно прервал его Оби-Ван. Вейдер поднял на него взгляд и упрямо продолжил:  
— Держись подальше от клонов. Даже от тех, кому доверяешь. Кому доверил бы свою жизнь.  
Оби-Ван растерялся ещё сильнее, но руку от волос Вейдера не убрал.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Не могу сказать. Сам до конца не уверен.  
— А я не могу пообещать, — терпеливо проговорил Оби-Ван, пропуская кудри сквозь пальцы.  
Вейдер выдохнул и опять уткнулся носом в выемку на его шее. Оби-Ван не знал точно, сколько они так просидели, но у него успела затечь спина. Он аккуратно отстранил от себя Вейдера и лениво потянулся. Вейдер молчал, и связь говорила, что он в смятении и стоит перед сложным выбором. Оби-Вану это не нравилось, как не нравилась и внезапная тема о клонах — Вейдер никогда не говорил о клонах. Никогда не спрашивал, когда Оби-Ван отправится на очередное задание. Никогда не просил давать обещаний.  
Оби-Ван поднялся с дивана и направился в сторону спальни, где должна находиться кровать. С утра он обязательно встанет пораньше, пока Вейдер будет ещё спать. Сбросит с себя его ноги и руки и покинет это место, оставив здесь комлинк — единственное средство связи между ними.  
Оби-Ван понимал, что, если это продолжится, то наступит момент, когда он не сможет убить Вейдера, даже если от этого будет зависеть его собственная жизнь или судьба Ордена. Он лишь боялся, что этот момент уже наступил. Что уже слишком поздно обрубать все связи.  
Вейдер пришёл спустя некоторое время и лёг рядом с ним в темноте. Его дыхание было беспокойным, а связь между ними стала чёрной, что ночи на безлунных планетах. Оби-Ван осторожно вытянул руку и коснулся его щеки ладонью.  
Щека была мокрой.  
— Ох, Энакин, — пробормотал он. — Что произошло?  
— Лишь две вещи, — ломающимся голосом ответил Вейдер. — Пообещай мне лишь две вещи. Что ты будешь держаться подальше от клонов на миссиях и что найдёшь меня… потом.  
Оби-Ван не знал, не понимал, что Вейдер имеет в виду. Не в первый раз: временами Вейдер и сам понятия не имел, что чувствует, шатаясь по углам своих эмоций, что слепой, новорождённый котёнок. Оби-Ван хотел раскрыть ему глаза. Он устало вздохнул и скользнул рукой ниже, обнимая Вейдера за спину и притягивая к себе. Тот не шевелился, напряжённый. Оби-Ван прижался губами к его макушке и пробормотал:  
— Обещаю. Я обещаю.  
Вейдер с облегчением выдохнул и расслабился в его объятиях.  
Когда он провалился в сон, Оби-Ван всё ещё не спал. Он осторожно убрал руки от Вейдера и перекатился на свою сторону кровати. В груди поселилось неприятное чувство. Оби-Ван выпрямился и тихо вышел из спальни. Главная комната утопала в тишине и полумраке. Оби-Ван сел на диван и Силой призвал к себе чёрный плащ Вейдера. Аккуратно развернул ткань и вытащил оттуда комлинк.  
Он знал, что поступает неправильно. Комлинк коснулся фантомным теплом его пальцев. Вздохнув, Оби-Ван снова спрятал его во внутренний карман своей одежды, лежавшей на полу, и вернулся в спальню, устраиваясь на кровати и обнимая Вейдера.  
Только тогда у него наконец получилось заснуть.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hello, i love, won't you tell me your name?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f1z-nHvt3c)  
> Тридцать сиклей серебра - столько стоила жизнь раба (Исх.)


End file.
